Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica
by Gerendo01
Summary: Historia de Madoka Magica con algunos cambios significativos para adaptarla con los personajes de Yuru Yuri.
1. Es como si fuera un sueño

Nota: Obviamente ni Yuru Yuri ni Madoka Magica ni sus respectivas historias y personajes me pertenecen. Los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Nota 2: FanFiction me ha cambiado bastante el formato de la historia. Para ver la historia en el formato original, dad clic en mi nombre de usuario (Gerendo01) que está en azul debajo del título. Eso os llevará a mi perfil. Allí hay un link que lleva a un documento de Google donde hay enlaces a todos los capítulos publicados.

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. Tengo algo de falta de presencia, por lo que mis amigas a veces se burlan de mí, pero no pasa nada. A veces las amigas también se burlan entre sí, no creo que sea nada malo.

-Buenos días, chicas.

-Buenos días, Akari-chan.

Estas son mis amigas de las que os hablaba hace un momento, Chinatsu-chan, Yui-chan y Kyoko-cha…

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Kyoko-chan?

Yui: Está resfriada, así que no va a venir hoy.

-Vaya. ¿Y cómo está?

-Bien, solo es un resfriado común. Seguro que mañana ya se encontrará mejor.

-Es bueno saber eso. – Dije aliviada con una sonrisa.

Chinatsu: Bueno, ¿vamos a la escuela?

Akari: Sí.

Chinatsu-chan, Yui-chan y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, solo que Kyoko-chan no estaba. A parte de eso, nada indicaba que fuera a pasar nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, a partir de ese mismo día, mi vida y la de mis amigas iban a hacer un giro de 180 grados.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 1: Es como si fuera un sueño...

Akari, Yui y Chinatsu llegaron a la escuela. Empezaron las clases y nada fuera de lo común pasó. Sakurako y Himawari peleándose por cualquier tontería, en la clase de arte Chinatsu hizo unos dibujos tan horribles que petrificaron a toda la clase, en clase de ciencias Nana hizo explotar media clase… Vamos, lo normal. Akari y Chinatsu llegaron al club y unos minutos después llegó Yui, la cual se veía más fría de lo normal. Las tres se pusieron a avanzar su tarea. Chinatsu notó que Yui estaba distante, y al cabo de unos minutos le preguntó:

-¿Yui-senpai, pasa algo? Parece que estás un poco distraía.

-Bueno… Es que…

-¿Echas de menos a Kyoko-chan, verdad? – Dijo Akari.

-¿Eh? Bueno…

-La verdad es que es un poco aburrido sin ella.

-¿Es eso, Yui-senpai?

-Bueno… Más o menos.

-Si solo es por eso, no te preocupes. – Dijo Akari – Tú misma has dicho que es solo un resfriado y mañana ya estará bien, ¿no?

Yui estuvo en silencio unos segundos.

-Chicas. – Comenzó a hablar. – Os he mentido. Lo siento.

Las otras se extrañaron.

-Siento no decíroslo hasta ahora, pero si os lo hubiera dicho antes hubierais estado toda la clase pensando en eso y no os hubierais podido concentrar.

-¿Yui-senpai, que pasa? Me estás empezando a asustar.

-Kyoko… No está enferma. – Hubo un corto silencio y después continuó. – Se ha mudado a Europa.

Las dos se quedaron boquiabiertas. Necesitaban asimilar lo que Yui les había dicho.

-Sus padres se han tenido que ir allí por negocios, y ella se ha ido con ellos.

-E-Espera un momento, Yui-chan. ¿Dices que Kyoko-chan… Se ha mudado a Europa? – Preguntó incrédula Akari.

Yui asintió.

-Así es.

-Pero… No puede ser. Si ni siquiera se ha despedido de nosotras. ¿Por qué iba a irse sin despedirse?

-Me dijo que no quería veros llorar, pero seguro que la verdad es que no quería que la vierais llorar a ella.

-¿Espera, a ti sí te avisó?

-Me llamó ayer. Tenía el tono de voz alegre y optimista de siempre, pero estoy segura de que en el fondo estaba triste. Seguro que es por eso que me llamó y no me fue a ver. Sí, seguro que si no nos lo dijo es porque no quería que la viéramos llorar.

-Pe-Pero… – Empezó a decir Chinatsu, aunque no continuó con la frase. Realmente no tenía nada que decir. Akari y Chinatsu estuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente Yui se levantó.

-Voy a decírselo al consejo estudiantil.

Dicho esto, se fue hacia la sala del consejo. Akari y Chinatsu permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. Ninguna sabía que decir. El silencio era muy incómodo. Las dos querían decir algo para romper esa incomodidad, pero no sabían el que. Y dependiendo de lo que dijeran podían incomodar aún más la situación.

-Voy a echarla de menos. – Dijo finalmente Chinatsu. – Es cierto que me molestaba bastante, pero aun así la echaré de menos. Nos hacía reír mucho con sus estupideces. No será lo mismo sin ella.

Akari asintió. – Sí.

Yui entró a la sala del consejo.

-Buenas tardes.

Ayano: Ah, Funami-san, buenas tardes.

-¡FUNAMI YUI! Senpai.

Todos en la sala se quedaron inexpresivas ante la frase de Sakurako.

-¿Qué te parece, Funami-senpai? He cogido el Toshino Kyoko de Sugiura-senpai y lo he utilizado con tu nombre. ¿Te ha gustado?

- _… La verdad… No sabría qué decir._ – Pensó Yui para sí misma.

-Esto… Precisamente es de Kyoko de quien quiero hablar.

-¿Eh? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Toshino Kyoko?

-Veréis… Kyoko… Se ha mudado a Europa. – Como era de esperar, todas quedaron impresionadas ante ese anuncio, igual que Akari y Chinatsu. – Sus padres se tuvieron que ir allí por negocios, y ella se fue con ellos.

Ayano, aún sin poder asimilar la información dijo titubeando:

-¿A… Europa? ¿Se ha ido… a… a Europa?

-Así es. – Dijo Yui con tristeza.

Ayano estaba en shock, pero Chitose estaba asustada. A Ayano podría cogerle algo grave al enterarse de esto tan de repente. Y sus fantasías… ¿Qué pasaría ahora con sus fantasías?

Sakurako: To-Toshino-senpai… ¿Se ha ido?

Himawari: ¿Por… por qué no nos dijo nada?

-La noche antes de irse me llamó y me informó que se iba. Me dijo que no os diría nada porque no quería veros llorar, pero seguro que en realidad no quería que la vieseis llorar a ella. Siempre anda de fuerte, pero en realidad es más sensible de lo que parece, la conozco desde pequeña. Seguro que lo hizo por esto.

Otra vez se repetía un silencio incómodo como el de Chinatsu y Akari.

-Os venía a informar de esto ya que al ser el consejo estudiantil creí que debíais saberlo, aparte de que también erais amigas suyas. – Todas seguían sin decir nada. – Bueno, si necesitáis nada, decídmelo. Ahora debo volver con Akari y Chinatsu-chan.

Yui se disponía a marchar cuando oyó una voz tras de sí:

Ayano: Mientes.

-¿Eh? – Yui se giró.

-Estás mintiendo.

-Ayano…

-Toshino Kyoko no se iría sin decir nada… Estás mintiendo.

-Ayano…

-¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Lo sé! ¡Ella no se iría sin decir nada! ¡No es su forma de ser!

-Ayano, por favor…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! – De los ojos de Ayano empezaron a salir lágrimas. – Ella… Ella… Yo… No… – Ayano empezó a llorar silenciosamente, con la cabeza sobre la mesa y tapándose la cara con los brazos. Si fuera por ella, habría gritado de rabia, pero intentó contenerse lo máximo que pudo. No quería que Yui, Sakurako y Himawari la vieran en ese estado. Chitose se acercó a su amiga por detrás y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, Ayano-chan. Está bien…

Chitose miró a Yui, Sakurako y Himawari. No dijo nada, pero no hizo falta. Las tres captaron el mensaje. Querían que las dejaran solas. Simplemente asintieron y se fueron de allí. Una vez fuera se produjo otro silencio incómodo. Ninguna de las tres sabía que decir, así que Yui simplemente decidió irse. Pero mientras se iba escuchó a Himawari, lo que la hizo detener y darse la vuelta al escuchar lo que dijo.

-Funami-senpai. Lo siento.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sientes por qué?

-Yo… No la llegué a conocer mucho, pero tengo entendido que era tu mejor amiga. Debe de ser muy duro para ti.

Yui se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada. Finalmente soltó un:

-Ah. Sí.

Lo dijo sin ninguna emoción. Ni tristeza ni rabia ni nada. Fue como si hubiera perdido las emociones. Unos segundos después de decirlo, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el club. Sakurako intentó seguirla y llamarla, pero Himawari la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjala sola, Sakurako.

-Pero yo puedo ayudarla.

-No, no puedes.

-¡Sí que puedo!

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es dejarla sola.

-Bah, tu nunca lo entenderías, monstruo pechugón.

-Ahora mismo no tengo ni ganas de enfadarme contigo, Sakurako. – Dicho esto, Himawari se fue. Sakurako dudó unos instantes entre ir tras Yui o irse con Himawari. Al final escogió la segunda opción.

-Hola. – Dijo Yui al volver a entrar en la sala del club.

-Hola. – Respondieron Akari y Chinatsu.

-Ya es bastante tarde. ¿Nos vamos ya? – Dijo Yui.

-Sí. – Contestó Akari. De pronto, la expresión de la cara de Yui cambió. Pasó de inexpresividad a una mezcla entre sorpresa y desafío.

-Lo siento, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer unos recados. No os podré acompañar a casa. Id vosotras.

-¿Eh? Yui-senpai…

Antes de que Chinatsu pudiera continuar, Yui ya se había ido. Las dos se extrañaron ante esto, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, y se fueron hacia su casa. Cuando salieron de la escuela se encontraron con Himawari.

Akari: Hola, Himawari-chan.

-Hola Akaza-san, Yoshikawa-san.

Chinatsu: ¿No está Sakurako-chan contigo?

-No, dijo que tenía unos recados que hacer.

-Qué curioso, Yui-senpai dijo exactamente lo mismo. – Chinatsu no tenía pensado decir nada más, pero después se le ocurrió:

-Parece que a todas nos falta alguien. A Yui-senpai le falta Kyoko-senpai, a nosotras nos falta Yui-senpai, y a ti te falta Sakurako-chan.

Las dos se quedaron con una sensación rara después de esa frase de Chinatsu. Había sido un poco rara. Aunque eso hizo reaccionar a Himawari.

-Hablando de faltar, ¿no te falta la cartera, Yoshikawa-san?

Chinatsu se sorprendió al darse cuenta.

-¡Es verdad, no la tengo! ¡Me la he olvidado en el club! Con esto de Kyoko-senpai estoy un poco descolocada… Iré a buscarla. No hace falta que me esperéis.

Chinatsu volvió al club a buscar su cartera, y Akari y Himawari fueron hacia casa. Era un poco incómodo. Nunca ellas dos habían ido solas juntas hacia casa. Para romper el silencio decidieron hablar. Y hoy solo había un tema posible.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis?

-La verdad es que nos ha sorprendido bastante. Pero la que peor lo lleva es Sugiura-senpai. Se ha puesto a llorar.

-¿En serio?

Himawari asintió. – Sí. Nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma… De hecho, creo que nunca la había visto llorar.

-Eran muy amigas.

-Eso parece. ¿Qué tal lo lleváis vosotras?

-Bueno, ha sido muy fuerte que haya sido así tan de repente. Aún no lo he asimilado del todo. Supongo que con el tiempo…

Las dos siguieron hablando sobre Kyoko un rato. Situaciones que habían vivido con ella, sus estupideces… Después de un buen rato de hablar de ella, Akari finalmente se dio cuenta de algo al mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

Himawari miró a su alrededor y vio que no estaban en la calle. Estaban en una especie de… No sabía ni como describirlo. Parecía que todo el entorno estuviera hecho con recortes de papel. Akari se pegó a Himawari.

-¿Himawari-chan, que es esto?

-No lo sé.

Las dos estaban muy asustadas. No sabían que era eso ni como habían llegado allí. Y había una especie de bichos redondos sin ojos y con bigote que hacían ruidos raros y se acercaban hacia ellas.

-Himawari-chan, tengo miedo.

Himawari intentaba parecer valiente para proteger a Akari, pero la verdad es que ella estaba igual de asustada. Su temor aumentó aún más cuando vieron una especie de cosa verde levantarse a unos metros de ellas. Aquella cosa no tenía ojos, sin embargo, Akari y Himawari estaban seguras que las estaba mirando. La cosa verde se levantó más, alcanzando varios metros de altura y se acercó hacia ellas relativamente rápido. Las dos estaban convencidas de que iban a morir allí, cuando de repente, se escucharon unos ruidos muy fuertes, como de disparos, y varias cosas explotaron sobre la cosa verde y los bichos redondos, como si les hubieran lanzado varias granadas. Las dos miraron de dónde provenía eso y alucinaron cuando lo vieron.

-¿¡SAKURAKO!? – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Sakurako iba armada con una especie de fusil y vestida de una forma rara.

-¡HUID! ¡RÁPIDO!

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, la cosa verde se levantó de golpe otra vez, alcanzando esta vez, más de diez metros. Justo después se lanzó directamente hacia ellas. Sakurako reaccionó rápidamente haciendo aparecer de la nada una especie de cinta amarilla, lanzándola sobre esa cosa y enrollándola con ella justo antes de que alcanzara a Akari y Himawari. Sakurako tiró de la cinta, levantando esa criatura varios metros y después tiró con fuerza hacia el suelo, produciendo un sonido bastante fuerte al impactar la criatura contra el suelo.

-¡Ahora ya te tengo! – Sakurako hizo aparecer un cañón del suelo. – ¡TIRO FINALE! – Sakurako disparó y la bala impactó contra esa cosa, produciendo una enorme explosión y matando a la criatura.

-Habéis tenido suerte, chicas. Os acabo de salvar la vida. – Justo después de decir eso, el entorno empezó a distorsionarse hasta volver a convertirse en calles conocidas.

Himawari: ¿Qué… ¿Qué ha sido esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sakurako, que es todo esto?

-Os lo voy a tener que explicar. Eso era una bruja. Y yo soy una chica mágica. Las brujas acostumbran a estar detrás de asesinatos o suicidios extraños, y las chicas mágicas como yo nos encargamos de combatirlas.

Akari y Himawari estaban atónitas. Después de oír esto, se olvidaron completamente de lo de Kyoko.

-¿Omuro-san?

Las tres chicas se giraron y se sorprendieron al ver que era Yui quien la había llamado. Pero no vestía con su uniforme escolar, sino con un vestido un poco diferente.

-¿Funami-senpai? ¿Tú también eres una chica mágica?

-¿Qué? – Dijeron Akari y Himawari al mismo tiempo. Yui no contestó. La respuesta era más que evidente.

-¿Omuro-san, desde cuando eres una chica mágica?

-¿Eh? – Sakurako se sorprendió de esa pregunta tan repentina. – Pues, desde ayer por la noche. – Yui abrió los ojos como platos al oír esto. – De hecho, esta era la primera vez que combatía contra una bruja.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta es la primera vez que luchas contra una de esas cosas?

-¡Sakurako-chan, eres muy valiente!

-Bueno, no podía dejar que esa bruja matara a mis amigas. – Dijo Sakurako riendo. Sin embargo, Yui tenía una expresión totalmente opuesta. Tenía cara de enfado y estaba apretando los dientes de rabia. Yui dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¿Eh? Yui-chan, ¿dónde vas?

-Tengo unos asuntos urgentes que tratar. – Dijo sin detenerse ni mirar atrás. Yui dio un salto, y de ese salto avanzó muchos metros, incluso hasta quedar fuera de su visión. Akari y Himawari aún estaban impactadas por lo que acababan de ver. Era mucha información a asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

-Sakurako. No entiendo nada. ¿Puedes explicarnos con más detalle que pasa aquí?

-Está bien. Ayer por la noche, una especie de gato raro muy kawaii llamado Kyubey entró en mi casa, y me ofreció la posibilidad de concederme cualquier deseo a cambio de convertirme en chica mágica y luchar contra las brujas. Me encantó la idea de convertirme en una chica mágica, así que hice un contrato con él. Y esta es la primera vez que me enfrento a una bruja.

Himawari: Espera un momento, retrocede. ¿Has dicho que ese tal Kumey, Kyudey…

-Kyubey.

-Eso. ¿Qué ese tal Kyubey puede conceder cualquier deseo?

\- Así es.

Akari: ¿Y qué pediste?

-¿Eh? – Sakurako se sobresaltó un poco con esa pregunta. – Bueno… Pues… – Sakurako miró a Himawari. – Himawari… ¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás?

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no?

-Te conozco, Sakurako. Seguro que pediste una chorrada, ¿verdad?

Sakurako juntó sus dedos índices y empezó a moverlos. – Es que… Tenía mucha hambre…

Akari y Himawari abrieron los ojos.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿En serio? ¿¡Puedes pedir cualquier cosa y va y pides comida!?

-Es que no había nadie en casa y la nevera estaba vacía…

-Realmente eres idiota, Sakurako. Con la de cosas que podrías haber pedido y va y malgastas un deseo pidiendo esto…

Sakurako abrió mucho los ojos. – ¡Es verdad! ¿¡Cómo no pensé en ello!? ¡Hubiera podido pedir tener unos pechos más grandes que tú!

-No me refería a eso.

-¡Aaaah! ¡He desperdiciado mi oportunidad de tener unos pechos grandes! ¡Ya sé! Himawari, pídele a Kyubey que me crezcan los pechos.

-No voy a hacer eso.

-Eres una egoísta, solo guardando tus pechos para ti. Al menos podrías compartirlos.

A Akari y Himawari les apareció una gota de sudor ante esa nueva "frase célebre" de Sakurako.

-Pues entonces podrías pedir que Toshino-senpai vuelva.

Akari y Himawari abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Ahora lo entiendo. A eso te referías antes cuando has dicho que podías ayudar a Funami-senpai, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pensaba proponerle que hiciera un contrato con Kyubey, pero por lo visto ya es una chica mágica, así que no puede pedir otro deseo.

- _Es verdad, Yui-chan también es una chica mágica._ – Pensó Akari.

-Akari-chan, tú podrías pedir tener más presencia. – Akari reaccionó de golpe ante la propuesta de Sakurako.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad podría hacerlo?

-¡Claro! Kyubey puede conceder cualquier deseo.

Akari se puso muy feliz al oír esto. – ¡Podré tener más presencia! ¡La gente dejará de ignorarme! – Dijo contenta.

-Akaza-san, espera. ¿Quieres decir que vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por este deseo? – Akari y Sakurako dejaron de sonreír y miraron un tanto preocupadas a Himawari. – Quiero decir, tendrás más presencia, pero a cambio deberás luchar contra estas cosas, y ya hemos visto lo peligroso que es. Podrías morir, y entonces este deseo no serviría de nada.

Akari se puso un poco triste al oír eso. – Puede… Que tengas razón…

-Bueno, tampoco es tan peligroso. – Intervino Sakurako. – Cierto que si no vigilas te pueden matar, pero ya habéis visto lo rápido que he acabado con esta bruja. Lo ideal es cogerlas por sorpresa y atacar rápido, para que apenas tengan tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. – Akari y Himawari no se veían muy convencidas. – ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Y si durante esta semana me acompañáis en mis batallas contra las brujas?

-¿Eh? – Dijeron sorprendidas Akari y Himawari.

-Si me acompañáis durante las batallas podréis ver como se hace y vosotras mismas podréis juzgar si vale la pena o no convertirse en chica mágica.

Himawari: ¿Pero no será peligroso? Ahora hemos estado a punto de morir.

-Tranquila, si os mantenéis a una distancia prudente no os pasará nada. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Akari-chan? ¿Qué opinas?

-Bueno… Yo… Si no corremos ningún peligro me parece bien. ¿Tú que dices, Himawari-chan?

-Bueno… Está bien.

-¡Decidido pues! Quedamos mañana después de clases. Ah, cierto, me olvidaba. – Dijo Sakurako mientras se acercaba al lugar donde la bruja había muerto. Allí había una especie de cápsula negra. Sakurako lo acercó a una joya que llevaba con ella y un aura oscura pasó de la joya a la "cápsula".

-Sakurako-chan, ¿qué es esto? ¿Y qué has hecho? – Preguntó Akari.

-Esto es una Semilla de Pena, y esto una Gema del Alma. – Dijo señalando primero a la "cápsula" y luego a la joya que llevaba con ella. – Cada vez que derrotas una bruja aparece una Semilla, y debes acercarla a la Gema para purificarla, ya que cada vez que utilizas magia la Gema se oscurece, y si se vuelve completamente oscura ya no puedes utilizarla. – Akari y Himawari no dijeron nada. Tampoco había nada que decir. – Bueno, pues voy a ver si encuentro más brujas, nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Sakurako a punto de irse.

-¡E-Espera! – Sakurako se detuvo. Himawari miró a Sakurako con preocupación y con un tono de voz suave poco habitual en ella dijo: – Ten cuidado.

Sakurako se quedó un poco sorprendida. ¿Himawari estaba preocupada por ella? Sakurako no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír con los ojos cerrados y enseñando los dientes como suele hacer y de un salto desapareció de su campo de visión como Yui. Akari y Himawari se quedaron unos segundos mirando el lugar hacia donde Sakurako había ido, como si aún pudieran verla.

-¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí? – Las dos chicas se giraron para ver que Chinatsu volvía, ahora ya con la cartera. – Pensé que ya habrías llegado a casa. Akari fue corriendo emocionada hacia Chinatsu y le dijo:

-¡Chinatsu-chan, no te lo vas a creer! ¡Sakurako-chan y Yui-chan…

-Sakurako y Funami-senpai tuvieron una pequeña discusión. – La interrumpió Himawari.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

-Sakurako le dijo a Funami-senpai que el Sol giraba alrededor de la Tierra.

Tanto Akari como Chinatsu se sorprendieron al oír esto, aunque por motivos diferentes.

-¿Qué?

-Sakurako no paraba de repetir que era el Sol que giraba alrededor de la Tierra y no al revés. Al final, después de un rato, reconoció que se había equivocado y dijo que solo había tenido un pequeño lapsus.

Chinatsu se quedó unos instantes sorprendida. – Sabía que Sakurako-chan decía tonterías, pero no me imaginé que sería capaz de esto.

-A todas nos sorprendió.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso? Ni Sakurako-chan ni Yui-senpai están aquí.

-Pasó en el descanso. Funami-senpai vino a la sala del consejo estudiantil para hablar con Sugiura-senpai, y no sé cómo, surgió ese tema. Ahora se lo estaba explicando a Akaza-san.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a casa?

-Sí.

Chinatsu empezó a andar dejando atrás a Akari hasta avanzar a Himawari. Una vez la hubo avanzado, Himawari giró su cabeza para mirar a Akari y simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y después siguió avanzando. Akari no entendía por qué le había mentido, pero empezó también a andar hasta reunirse con las otras dos. Después de unos minutos llegaron a una encrucijada. A partir de aquí tomaban caminos diferentes para ir a casa.

Himawari: Bueno, yo voy por aquí. Hasta mañana.

Chinatsu: Hasta mañana.

Akari: Chinatsu-chan, ¿puedes ir tú sola a casa? Debo hablar de unos asuntos con Himawari-chan.

Chinatsu se extrañó un poco, pero no le dio importancia.

-Bueno, está bien. Hasta mañana Akari-chan.

-Hasta mañana.

Akari se esperó unos segundos a que Chinatsu se alejara. Cuando estaba segura de que no las iba a oír le preguntó a Himawari:

-¿Por qué le has mentido?

-Para protegerla.

-¿Protegerla?

-Así es. ¿Por qué te piensas que Sakurako y Funami-senpai no nos dijeron que eran chicas mágicas? Para protegernos de las brujas. Ahora sabemos que son chicas mágicas porqué las hemos visto, pero si no nos lo dijeron antes seguro que es para evitar que tengamos que luchar contra las brujas. Poder pedir cualquier cosa es tentador, pero tienes que arriesgar tu vida a cambio. ¿Estarías dispuesta a eso?

-No lo sé. Por eso Sakurako-chan nos propuso acompañarla en sus batallas contra las brujas, ¿no? Para que nosotras juzgáramos si valía la pena o no.

-Cierto. Pero lo dijo cuando ya nos había dicho que para ser una chica mágica hay que hacer un contrato con ese tal Kyubey. Y Funami-senpai, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva siendo una chica mágica, pero por la expresión que puso cuando Sakurako le dijo que solo llevaba un día, supongo que bastante tiempo. Si nunca te lo contó será por un buen motivo, ¿no?

Akari no dijo nada, pero lo iba entendiendo.

Himawari: Los próximos días acompañaremos a Sakurako en sus batallas y ya decidiremos entonces si vale la pena, ¿de acuerdo?

-S-Sí.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Las dos se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas. Ninguna de las dos podía dejar de pensar en eso. Akari le estaba dando vueltas a lo que le acababa de decir Himawari. "Poder pedir cualquier cosa es tentador, pero tienes que arriesgar tu vida a cambio. ¿Estarías dispuesta a eso?"

- _Sakurako-chan no se lo pensó mucho, solo pidió comida. Y Yui-chan…_ – Akari se detuvo y de pronto cayó en la cuenta. – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué deseo debió pedir Yui-chan?

"Sore ja mata ne" tte te wo futte

Muri ni waratte samishiku natte…

Kousaten shingou tooku no kurakushon

Shiranai dareka no waraiau koe

Kyou wa hitori de aruku kayoinareta machi de mo

Itsumo yori mo nan da ka

Jibun ga chotto chiisaku omoeru yo

"Sore ja mata ne" tte te wo futte

Egao tsukutte samishiku natte

Honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo

"Sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba tte

Mata aeru tte uso wo tsuite

Itsumo doori no egao de iu yo

"Mata ashita"


	2. ¿Sería algo maravilloso?

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. O al menos lo era hasta ayer, cuando mi vida cambió radicalmente. En un solo día pasaron tantas cosas que es difícil asimilarlo. Primero una de mis mejores amigas, Kyoko-chan, se muda a Europa sin avisarnos ni poder despedirnos. Después Himawari-chan y yo nos enteramos de que Sakurako-chan y Yui-chan son chicas mágicas y luchan contra brujas arriesgando sus vidas por haber firmado un contrato con un tal Kyubey que a cambio les ha concedido cualquier cosa que le hayan pedido. Y finalmente Sakurako-chan nos propone a Himawari-chan y a mí que también hagamos un contrato con Kyubey y nos convirtamos en chicas mágicas. Himawari-chan dijo que era peligroso, por eso durante esta semana vamos a acompañar a Sakurako-chan en sus batallas contra las brujas, para ver si vale la pena correr el riesgo a cambio de cualquier cosa que pidas.

-Buenos días, chicas.

-Buenos días, Akari-chan.

Las tres marchamos hacia la escuela. Chinatsu-chan iba delante, y Yui-chan y yo estábamos detrás, así que le susurré:

-Yui-chan, sobre lo de ayer…

-Ven a verme en el descanso. – Contestó ella también susurrando, y después avanzó un poco más rápido para colocarse justo al lado de Chinatsu-chan. La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupada. Sakurako-chan nos explicó algunas cosas, pero aún tenía algunas preguntas. Y necesitaba respuestas. Así que iría a ver a Yui-chan en el descanso.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 2: ¿Sería algo maravilloso?

Cuando Akari, Yui y Chinatsu estaban a punto de llegar a la escuela, se encontraron con Sakurako y Himawari.

-¡Hola chicas! – Gritó Sakurako con su natural optimismo.

-Buenos días, Sakurako-chan. – Respondieron Akari y Chinatsu.

-Hola, Omuro-san. – Dijo Yui bastante fría. Las dos se miraron por unos segundos. Cada una de ellas acababa de descubrir que la otra también era una chica mágica. Yui fue la primera en apartar la mirada, continuando lo poco que faltaba hasta la escuela. Sakurako se acercó a Akari y le susurró:

-Recuerda, nos vemos después de clases.

-Sí. – Respondió también susurrando Akari.

* * *

Llegó la hora del descanso y Akari fue hacia la clase de Yui. Cuando llegó, Yui la estaba esperando fuera.

-¿Qué quieres, Akari?

-¿Eh? Eres tú quien me ha dicho que viniera.

-Porque querías hablarme sobre algo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Es sobre lo de las chicas mágicas, ¿a que sí?

-Sí.

-Está bien, adelante.

-¿Cuánto hace que eres una chica mágica?

-Desde poco después de entrar a esta escuela.

-¿Eh? Entonces hace más de un año, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada a Chinatsu-chan, Kyoko-chan o a mí?

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

-¿Eh?

-Si os hubierais enterado de que arriesgo mi vida luchando contra brujas, me hubierais tratado diferente. Y os habríais preocupado en exceso por mí. Estaríais todo el día pensando en si me pasara algo, y no habríais podido disfrutar de vuestras vidas al estar todo el tiempo preocupándoos por mí. Y tomé la decisión correcta al no decíroslo. Mira todo este año. Al no saber que era una chica mágica no te preocupaba nada. Y ahora que lo sabes estás preocupada.

-Pero nos hubieras podido pedir ayuda. Si todas hubiéramos sido chicas mágicas hubiéramos podido ayudarte en tus batallas y no sería tan difícil.

-¿Y realmente hubierais arriesgado vuestras vidas solo para ayudarme? Es demasiado peligroso. Y no hubierais obtenido nada a cambio. ¿Realmente vale la pena?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? ¡No te hubiéramos dejado sola aunque eso de que no obtendríamos nada a cambio fuera cierto!

-¿Cómo qué si fuera cierto?

-¿Acaso Kyubey no puede conceder cualquier deseo?

Yui se sorprendió que Akari supiera sobre Kyubey. Pero su cara no fue de sorpresa, sino que se volvió más seria, casi pareciendo enfadada.

-¿Así que Omuro-san os lo ha contado, eh?

-¿Por qué has mentido, Yui-chan? Has dicho que no íbamos a obtener nada a cambio cuando sabías que Kyubey puede conceder cualquier deseo. ¿Por qué me engañas, Yui-chan? ¿Por qué no quieres que seamos chicas mágicas?

Yui estuvo unos segundos en silencio, y finalmente dijo:

-Akari. ¿Te gusta tu vida actual? ¿Tu familia, tus amigas... ¿Les aprecias?

Akari se extrañó ante esa pregunta en principio fuera de contexto, pero respondió.

-Pues… Pues claro que sí. Me parecen fantásticas. Son… Bueno, me encantan mi familia y mis amigas. Soy muy feliz, y no sé qué haría sin ellas.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué debería engañarte?

-Ya veo. Si eso que dices es cierto… Jamás debe pasarte por la cabeza convertirte en otra persona. ¿Me entiendes? Si lo haces lo perderás todo.

-¿Eh? – Akari estaba muy extrañada y sorprendida ante esa respuesta de Yui, además de también un poco asustada.

-Solo tienes que seguir siendo Akaza Akari. Como has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Yui dio media vuelta y entró en su aula, dejando a Akari desconcertada. Akari había venido a buscar respuestas, pero solo obtuvo aún más preguntas.

Desde que empezaron otra vez las clases hasta que terminaron, el tiempo pasó muy lentamente para Akari. No había podido dejar de pensar ni un minuto en lo que le había dicho Yui. Akari se dirigía a la salida del colegio, donde la estaban esperando Sakurako y Himawari, pero de pronto Chinatsu se le apareció por detrás.

-Akari-chan, ¿no vas a ir hoy al club?

-¿Eh? No, he quedado en casa de Himawari-chan para hacer la tarea. – Mintió Akari.

-Ya veo. Entonces yo también voy a venir.

-¿¡Eh!? – Akari se sobresaltó. – N-No, no hace falta…

-¿Cómo que no hace falta? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no quieres que venga? – Dijo molesta Chinatsu.

-No… No es eso. Lo que pasa es que… _Rápido, rápido, piensa en algo… Ya sé._ Lo que pasa es que quiero que estés a solas con Yui-chan.

-¿Eh?

-Aunque no lo parezca, la marcha de Kyoko-chan la ha afectado bastante. Necesitará a alguien que le haga compañía, y creo que esta es tu oportunidad. Ahora debes aprovechar para acercarte a ella. Y creo que si yo no estoy vuestra relación podría avanzar más.

-A-Akari-chan… ¿De verdad harías esto por mí?

-Claro, somos amigas. – Dijo Akari con su habitual sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Akari-chan! ¡Te amo!

-Eso deberías decírselo a Yui-chan.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Qué vergonzoso! – Chinatsu se sonrojó y se puso las manos en las mejillas mientras sonreía de emoción.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Akari mientras se iba.

-¡Espera, Akari-chan!

Akari se giró.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Ya fuera, Akari se encontró con Sakurako y Himawari.

-¡Akari-chan! ¡Llegas tarde!

-Lo siento, tuve que inventarme una excusa para que Chinatsu-chan no viniera.

-Es verdad, no habíamos pensado en ella.

-¡Bueno, que comience la cacería de brujas! – Dijo Sakurako muy emocionada.

Las otras dos chicas la miraban mientras les caía una gota de sudor.

* * *

-¿Cómo sabes que es por aquí? – Preguntó Himawari.

-La Gema del Alma reacciona ante la presencia de brujas. Estoy segura que es por aquí.

Las tres chicas llevaban andando más de media hora y aún no habían encontrado ninguna bruja. De pronto, la Gema del Alma de Sakurako empezó a brillar con más intensidad.

Sakurako: Oh, mirad esto.

Akari: Ahora brilla mucho más.

-Y además capto mucha más energía. Estamos cerca. Rápido, seguidme.

Sakurako empezó a correr y Akari y Himawari la siguieron. Al cabo de pocos minutos la Gema del Alma de Sakurako emitió una luz muy intensa y Sakurako se detuvo.

-Es aquí. -Dijo. Las tres chicas miraron hacia adelante y un círculo de energía se formó delante suyo.

-¿Q-Qué es esto? – Preguntó Akari.

-La bruja está aquí dentro. Tened mucho cuidado. Vamos.

Sakurako atravesó el círculo y Himawari y Akari la siguieron. Al otro lado del círculo, todo el entorno parecía estar hecho con recortes de papel, igual que la otra vez.

-Mirad. Allí está. – Dijo Sakurako mirando a la bruja. A unos 50 metros de ellas estaba una cosa que parecía ser una lombriz gigante con una boca y dientes enormes.

Himawari: Es horrible…

-Quedaos aquí. Me voy a encargar de ella.

Sakurako empezó a correr hacia la bruja e hizo aparecer en sus manos unos fusiles como los de la otra vez, empezando a disparar tan temprano como aparecieron. La bruja se elevó varios metros y empezó a lanzar por la boca unas cosas parecidas a bolas de fuego, de unos dos metros de diámetro cada una. Sakurako consiguió esquivarlas todas. O al menos eso creía. No había visto una que se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Ya no le daba tiempo de esquivarla, estaba demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, sí que tuvo tiempo de golpearla con uno de los fusiles y mandarla bien lejos. Como si el fusil y la bola de fuego fueran un bate y una bola de béisbol respectivamente. Sakurako siguió disparando a la bruja, que consiguió evitar la mayoría de los disparos. Sin embargo, algunos sí que le tocaron, mandándola unos metros lejos por la fuerza de los disparos.

-¡Sakurako! – Gritaron Akari y Himawari.

Sakurako se giró para ver lo que ocurría. Una especie de bichos parecidos a hadas sin ojos se acercaban hacia sus amigas. Sakurako se disponía a ir a ayudarlas, pero en ese mismo momento la bruja atacó rápidamente a Sakurako. Se acercó tan rápido que Sakurako ni la vio venir. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hacer aparecer fusiles. Solo le dio tiempo de poner sus manos hacia adelante para crear un escudo de energía que consiguió detener a la bruja a muy pocos centímetros de su cara. Si Sakurako hubiera reaccionado solo una décima de segundo más tarde, la bruja se la hubiera comido. La bruja estaba atacando con mucha fuerza. El escudo no aguantaría mucho más, y Sakurako lo sabía. Tenía que hacer algo rápido o esa bruja la mataría

-¡SAKURAKO! – Volvieron a gritar las otras chicas.

Esos bichos ya estaban a pocos metros de ellas y en pocos segundos podrían matarlas. Sakurako tenía que reaccionar rápido o las tres morirían. Así que quitó una mano del escudo para crear un fusil más grande de lo habitual y lo apunto hacia el escudo.

-¡TOMA ESTA!

Al mismo tiempo que Sakurako disparó, hizo desaparecer el escudo, lo que hizo que la bruja se tragara una bala enorme y explotara en su interior, mandándola muy lejos. Acto seguido, Sakurako se giró e hizo aparecer unas cintas amarillas como las de la otra vez, rodeando a todas las "hadas". Sakurako giró sobre si misma con la cinta cogida de las manos, lo que hizo alejar las "hadas" de sus amigas. Justo después levantó la cinta haciendo que todas las hadas subieran y después la bajó de golpe justo encima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer otro fusil igual de grande que el anterior. Sakurako disparó hacia las hadas justo antes de que le cayeran encima y todas ellas explotaron.

-¡Chicas! ¿¡Estáis bien!?

-S-S-Sí, gracias. – Dijeron muy asustadas Akari y Himawari.

Sakurako oyó un ruido detrás de sí. La bruja se había levantado otra vez y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego. Sakurako las iba evitando todas, ya fuera moviéndose ella, golpeándolas con los fusiles o disparándoles. Sin embargo, Sakurako vio que una de ellas no iba dirigida a ella, sino a Akari y Himawari. Las dos chicas gritaron de miedo, pero Sakurako se giró y le disparó a la bola de fuego, destruyéndola antes de que tocara a sus amigas. Pero al hacer eso descuidó su defensa, y al girarse no le dio tiempo de esquivar una bola de fuego, que impactó de lleno contra ella, mandándola muy lejos y causándole un gran dolor.

-¡SAKURAKO!

Sakurako estaba tendida en el suelo intentando levantarse justo cuando otra bola de fuego estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

-¡Mierda!

Sakurako consiguió esquivarla de milagro, levantándose rápidamente y haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Desgraciada! ¡Ahora verás! – Sakurako hizo aparecer a su alrededor una gran cantidad de fusiles y empezó a disparar hacia la bruja rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas. Al principio la bruja conseguía esquivar la mayoría de los disparos, sin embargo, cada vez que uno le tocaba hacía disminuir sus reflejos, así que en unos segundos la situación fue la contraria. La bruja solo conseguía esquivar unos pocos disparos y la mayoría le tocaban. Sakurako estaba muy enfadada y gritando de rabia, y Akari y Himawari lo notaron. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ahora sí que voy a acabar contigo! – Sakurako hizo aparecer un cañón del suelo. – ¡TIRO FINALE! – Sakurako disparó y la bala destruyó gran parte del cuerpo de la bruja. Sin embargo, al ser tan larga como una lombriz no la destruyó completamente, y su cabeza y una parte de su cuerpo seguían intactas. La bruja huyó volando (literalmente) de allí.

-¡Desgraciada! ¡No huyas!

Sakurako empezó a correr detrás de la bruja.

-¡Sakurako! ¡Espera!

Akari y Himawari empezaron a correr siguiendo a Sakurako. Esta iba haciendo aparecer fusiles y disparando a la bruja. Algunos disparos conseguían darle, pero otros la bruja conseguía esquivarlos. Akari y Himawari intentaban seguir el ritmo de Sakurako, pero les era imposible. Esta corría mucho más rápido que ellas gracias a ser una chica mágica.

-¡Himawari-chan! – Gritó Akari apenas sin poder respirar.

Himawari vio que Akari se estaba quedando atrás, así que volvió hacia ella, le cogió de la mano y volvió a correr siguiendo a Sakurako. Esta cada vez estaba más lejos hasta que finalmente la perdieron de vista.

-Sakurako… Espera… - Intentó gritar Himawari. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansada que apenas sonó como un susurro.

Himawari no pudo más y unos metros más adelante se detuvo. Las dos necesitaban respirar. Al cabo de unos segundos el entorno empezó a distorsionarse hasta volver otra vez a la normalidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Akari.

-Parece que la bruja se ha alejado demasiado. Debemos haber salido de su influencia.

Cuando las chicas miraron alrededor no reconocieron nada. No sabían dónde estaban y no había manera de orientarse. Parecía que estaban en medio del campo y lo único que había a unos metros de allí era un almacén que parecía llevar abandonado muchos años.

-Himawari-chan… ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-No lo sé. Se ve que nos hemos alejado mucho de la ciudad siguiendo a Sakurako.

-¿Y ahora cómo vamos a volver?

-Pues si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea.

-No puede ser. ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-¡Maldita Sakurako! ¡Cuándo vuelva se va a enterar! ¿Qué se ha creído abandonándonos aquí? ¿Y si uno de esos bichos nos hubiera atacado mientras seguía a la bruja qué?

-En fin, supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Sakurako-chan vuelva.

-Ugh, sí. – Dijo con resignación Himawari.

- _Sálvame._

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa Akaza-san?

-¿No lo has oído?

-El qué?

-¡ _Sálvame, Akari!_

-¡Otra vez! ¿De verdad no lo oyes?

-¿Oír el qué?

- _Por favor, sálvame…_

-Alguien me está llamando.

-Yo no oigo nada.

- _Sálvame…_

-Viene de ahí dentro, seguro. – Dijo Akari mirando al almacén. Enseguida se fue para allá.

-¡Akaza-san, espera! – Himawari la siguió.

Akari abrió la puerta del almacén y entró. Por lo visto no había ningún tipo de seguridad.

-¡Akaza-san, espera! – Repitió Himawari mientras también entraba.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Akari con algo de miedo mientras se adentraba en el almacén.

-Akaza-san, no creo que sea buena idea.

- _Sálvame._

De pronto, una lámina del techo se movió y cayó, cayendo con ella una especie de animal. Akari y Himawari se asustaron bastante. Al principio no sabían reconocer que era eso, aunque después vieron que se parecía bastante a un gato, y que estaba muy herido. Akari corrió a cogerlo.

-¿Eras tú?

-Sálvame…

Unas cadenas cayeron por el agujero que la lámina había dejado y cuando Akari y Himawari miraron, se sorprendieron mucho al ver a:

-¿Yui-chan?

-¿Funami-senpai?

-Apartaos de él.

-Pero… Parece que está herido.

Akari se fijó en Yui y vio que llevaba una pistola.

-¿¡Ah!? – Gritó asustada. – ¡No me digas que eres tú quién le ha hecho esto!

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotras. – Dijo Yui mientras se acercaba a Akari.

-¡Pero me ha llamado por mi nombre! ¡Lo he oído claramente! ¡Me ha llamado para que le salvara!

-Ya veo.

-Funami-senpai, ¿qué significa todo esto?

-Como ya he dicho, no tiene nada que ver con vosotras. Akari, entrégamelo.

-N-No. Si te lo doy… ¿Lo vas a matar, verdad?

-Eso no os incumbe. Dámelo ya.

-No.

-¡Akari!

-¡No! ¡Lo vas a matar!

-¡SÍ! ¡ASÍ ES! – Gritó Yui. – ¡Ya te he contestado! ¡Ahora dámelo!

-¡No! ¡Antes tendrás que matarme a mí!

-No me obligues a hacerlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Exactamente eso. – Dijo Yui mientras levantaba su pistola.

-¡Funami-senpai! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Yui estaba apuntando a Akari a la cabeza, la cual estaba súper asustada.

-¿Yu-Yui-chan? No… No puedes… No serás capaz…

-Akari, por favor. Te lo pido por última vez. Entrégamelo.

Akari no decía nada. Estaba demasiado asustada.

-¡Funami-senpai! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡No puedes ser capaz de matarla!

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada durante unos segundos. ¿Realmente era Yui capaz de matar a Akari? Se quedaron con ganas de saberlo pues en ese momento una bala fue hacia Yui, quién consiguió esquivarla por los pelos.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces!?

-¡Sakurako! – Gritaron Akari y Himawari.

-¿¡De qué vas intentando matar a Akari-chan y a Kyubey!?

Akari: ¿Eh, Kyubey?

Himawari: ¿Entonces es él quién te convirtió en una chica mágica?

-Así es. Y no solo a mí. A ti también, ¿verdad, Funami-senpai? ¿Te concedió tu deseo, no? ¿Por qué quieres matarlo?

-Eso no os incumbe. Omuro-san, apártate.

-¡No! ¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Yui levantó su pistola hacia Sakurako. Esta reaccionó rápidamente haciendo aparecer en sus manos un fusil apuntándole a ella.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué haces!?

Las dos quedaron apuntándose la una a la otra. Aunque Sakurako tuviera algo con que contraatacar, también estaba asustada, ya que ella no iba a disparar primero. Solo iba a disparar si Yui disparaba primero. Y teniendo en cuenta que Yui la estaba apuntando a la cabeza, si Sakurako disparaba, sería lo última que haría. Yui apretó los dientes con rabia, y finalmente dejó caer su brazo. Sakurako, aún con desconfianza, empezó a bajar lentamente su fusil. Al cabo de unos segundos, Yui dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sakurako: ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?

De pronto Akari se acordó de Kyubey.

-Ah, Sakurako-chan… Kyubey…

-Ah, cierto.

Sakurako puso sus manos encima de Kyubey y una luz amarilla surgió de ellas. En cuestión de segundos, las heridas de Kyubey se habían curado por completo.

-Gracias Sakurako, me has salvado.

-Dale las gracias a Akari-chan y a Himawari, si ellas no te hubieran encontrado no habría llegado a tiempo.

-Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Kyubey.

-Sakurako-chan nos habló de ti. ¿Fuiste tú el que me llamaste?

-Así es, Akaza Akari y Furutani Himawari.

Himawari: E-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres completos?

-Porqué precisamente venía a pediros ayuda.

Akari: ¿Ayuda?

-Quiero que hagáis un contrato conmigo y os convirtáis en chicas mágicas.

"Sore ja mata ne" tte te wo futte

Muri ni waratte samishiku natte…

Kousaten shingou tooku no kurakushon

Shiranai dareka no waraiau koe

Kyou wa hitori de aruku kayoinareta machi de mo

Itsumo yori mo nan da ka

Jibun ga chotto chiisaku omoeru yo

"Sore ja mata ne" tte te wo futte

Egao tsukutte samishiku natte

Honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo

"Sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba tte

Mata aeru tte uso wo tsuite

Itsumo doori no egao de iu yo

"Mata ashita"


	3. Ya no tengo miedo de nada

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. Pero voy a dejar de serlo si firmo un contrato con Kyubey y me convierto en una chica mágica. Sakurako-chan y Yui-chan ya lo han hecho, y ahora son chicas mágicas. Pero por alguna razón, Yui-chan intenta por todos los medios que ni Himawari-chan ni yo nos convirtamos en chicas mágicas, incluso intentando matar a Kyubey.

 **Ayer**

-Quiero que hagáis un contrato conmigo y os convirtáis en chicas mágicas.

-Sí, yo ya se lo había propuesto.

-No deberías hacer eso, Sakurako. ¿Y si Akari y Himawari no hubieran tenido potencial para convertirse en chicas mágicas?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es verdad, no te lo había dicho. No todas las chicas pueden convertirse en chicas mágicas. Hay chicas que tienen potencial para ser chicas mágicas desde bien pequeñas y otras que nunca podrán serlo. Da la casualidad de que Himawari y Akari sí que tienen ese potencial, pero si no lo tuvieran, nunca hubieran podido ser chicas mágicas.

Himawari: Espera un momento. Sakurako, ¿nos has hecho acompañarte en un combate contra una bruja donde hubiéramos podido morir aun no siendo seguro que nos pudiéramos convertir en chicas mágicas?

-No la culpéis a ella, de hecho, es mi culpa por no decírselo. Ella no lo sabía.

Akari: Esto… Sobre lo del contrato… ¿No hace falta que lo firmemos ahora mismo, ¿no?

-No, podéis firmarlo cuando estéis preparadas.

Himawari: Entonces nos esperaremos un tiempo. Acompañaremos a Sakurako en algunas batallas más para ver si merece la pena poner en riesgo nuestras vidas a cambio de lo que pidamos.

-Me parece bien. No hay mejor forma de saber si vale la pena arriesgar vuestras vidas a cambio de vuestro deseo que viendo con vuestros propios ojos lo que es enfrentarse a las brujas.

 **Hoy**

Chinatsu-chan y Yui-chan me estaban esperando cuando salí de casa.

-Bu-Buenos días, chicas.

-Buenos días, Akari-chan.

Desde ayer tenía miedo de Yui-chan.

 **Flashback**

-¡Antes tendrás que matarme a mí!

-No me obligues a hacerlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Exactamente eso. – Dijo Yui mientras levantaba su pistola.

-¡Funami-senpai! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Yui estaba apuntando a Akari a la cabeza, la cual estaba súper asustada.

-¿Yu-Yui-chan? No… No puedes… No serás capaz…

 **Fin del flashback**

-¿Akari-chan, te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, es solo que no he dormido muy bien.

En realidad estaba bastante asustada. Yui-chan me miraba con una cara inexpresiva. No parecía tener remordimientos por lo de ayer, ni sentirse culpable.

-¿Entonces vamos a la escuela?

-S-Sí.

Empezamos a andar hacia la escuela con Yui-chan delante y Chinatsu-chan en medio de las dos. Estaba preocupada y asustada. Nunca me había sentido así.

- _Yui-chan… ¿De verdad… Hubieras sido capaz de dispararme?_

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 3: Ya no tengo miedo de nada

Las tres chicas llegaron a la escuela y en la entrada se encontraron con Himawari y Sakurako. Estas dos y Yui se detuvieron cuando se vieron y se quedaron mirando fijamente con una expresión seria. Chinatsu se extrañó de que no dijeran nada y les saludó.

-Buenos días, Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan.

-Buenos días. – Dijeron primero Himawari y luego Sakurako. Las tres chicas se seguían mirando seriamente sin decir nada. Al cabo de unos segundos Sakurako entró a la escuela seguida de Himawari. Chinatsu seguía extrañada.

-¿Yui-senpai, ha pasado algo entre vosotras?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Os estabais mirando de una forma muy rara, como si estuvierais enfadadas. No me digas que es por lo del otro día.

Yui y Akari se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Chinatsu.

-¿A… ¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo que dijo Sakurako-chan.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron aún más e incluso se asustaron un poco.

-O-Omuro-san dice muchas cosas. ¿A cuál te refieres?

-A eso que dijo que el Sol giraba alrededor de la Tierra.

La expresión de Yui cambió totalmente a una de incredulidad. – ¿Eh?

- _Así que se refería a eso…_ – Pensó Akari mientras le aparecía una gota de sudor.

-No me puedo creer que estéis enfadadas por esa tontería. Además, Sakurako-chan ya admitió su error, ¿no?

-Eh… Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es de orgullosa. No estamos enfadadas, pero odia equivocarse. Aún debe estar dolida. Le debe costar aceptar que no tenía razón. Tranquila, seguro que en dos o tres días todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Iré a hablar con ella.

-¡No! – Se apresuró a decir Yui, ante la sorpresa de Chinatsu. – Como ya he dicho, es muy orgullosa. Más vale no recordarle eso. Hagamos como si nunca hubiera pasado. _Porque de hecho nunca pasó…_ Ya verás cómo pronto todo vuelve a ser como antes.

-Bueno… Sí, tienes razón. ¿Vamos? – Chinatsu movió la cabeza hacia la escuela, refiriéndose a si iban hacía allí.

-Sí.

Chinatsu y Yui entraron a la escuela, y unos segundos después, Akari también.

* * *

En la hora del descanso Akari fue a hablar con Yui, igual que ayer. Abrió la puerta de su clase y la llamó desde allí.

Yui-chan.

Aparte de Yui, también se giraron Ayano y Chitose.

Ayano: Ah, es Akaza-san. Buenos días.

Chitose: Buenos días, Akaza-san.

-Buenos días Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai. ¿Yui-chan, podemos hablar?

Yui asintió haciendo el sonido de la letra M, se levantó, y las dos se fueron. Ayano y Chitose se extrañaron un poco del comportamiento tanto de Akari como de Yui. Normalmente no actúan así, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Pensaron que podían haber tenido una pelea o cualquier otra cosa. Yui avanzó unos cuantos metros por el pasillo con Akari siguiéndola, hasta que se detuvo, quedando de espaldas a Akari.

-Yui-chan… ¿Realmente… Hubieras sido capaz de dispararme?

Yui tardó bastantes segundos en responder. – La verdad, no lo sé. Y preferiría no tener que descubrirlo.

-¿Por qué intentase matar a Kyubey?

-Eso no te incumbe, Akari. – Yui dio media vuelta para mirar a la cara de su amiga. – De todas formas, ¿por qué no me lo entregaste cuando te lo pedí?

-Pues porque lo habrías matado.

-¿Y qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres matarlo? ¿Acaso no te concedió tu deseo?

-No te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida. ¿Acaso tú me cuentas todo lo que haces y por qué?

-¡Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie! Debes tener tus motivos para querer matarlo, pero al menos podrías contármelos, así al menos podría entenderlo.

-¡NO TE TENGO QUE EXPLICAR NADA! – Gritó Yui asustando a Akari y a unas cuantas chicas que pasaban por allí, las cuales rápidamente se fueron.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Finalmente, Yui, ya más calmada, le preguntó a Akari:

-¿Recuerdas… Lo que te dije ayer?

-Sí. – Contestó Akari.

-Está bien. Entonces rezaré para que mi advertencia no caiga en saco roto. – Yui empezó a ir hacia su clase, pasando al lado de Akari, pero cuando avanzó unos cuantos metros, Akari la llamó.

-¡Espera! Yui-chan, ¿tú que deseo pediste cuando te convertiste en chica mágica?

Yui se detuvo y después giró su cabeza para mirar a Akari, pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos segundos siguió andando hacia su clase. Akari estaba cada vez más preocupada. Estaba empezando a perder la confianza que tenía en su amiga.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases Akari fue a buscar a Himawari y Sakurako, que la esperaban en la salida. Sakurako sonrió como de costumbre y pensó:

- _Buenas, Akari-chan_.

-¿Eh, qué? – Dijo Akari sorprendida.

- _Jajajajajá, ¡qué cara has puesto! ¡Deberías haberte visto!_

-¿Qué… ¿Qué está pasando?

Himawari: _Gracias a Kyubey podemos comunicarnos mentalmente. Así podemos hablar sobre cualquier cosa de las chicas mágicas o el contrato entre nosotras sin que nadie más se entere._

-Así es. – Dijo Kyubey mientras salía de detrás de Sakurako.

¿Qué, Kyubey? – Akari se sobresaltó un poco al verlo. – _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No pueden verlo los demás?_

-No, no pueden. – Respondió Kyubey ante la sorpresa de Akari.

- _¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no pueden?_

-Solo las chicas mágicas o las chicas con potencial para serlo pueden verme.

- _Ya veo._

Sakurako: _Bueno, ¿vamos a cazar brujas?_

- _Sí._

Las tres chicas se fueron en busca de brujas. Akari llevaba a Kyubey en el hombro. Al cabo de un rato de andar, la Gema del Alma de Sakurako empezó a brillar de golpe con mucha intensidad.

Sakurako: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Cómo es que se ha puesto a brillar tanto de golpe? ¿No se supone que el brillo va aumentando a medida que te acercas a la bruja?

Kyubey: Eso es porque una Semilla de Pena acaba de despertarse.

Himawari: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Cuando derrotas una bruja aparece una Semilla de Pena, pero también salen de ahí. Se podría decir que son como huevos de bruja. Esta estaba inactiva, pero acabe de despertarse, con lo cual la bruja eclosionará en cualquier momento.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, voy a destruirla nada más salga para que no tenga tiempo de defenderse.

Un círculo de energía similar al de ayer apareció enfrente suyo y las tres entraron. Al igual que las otras veces, allí dentro todo parecía estar hecho con recortes de papel, pero esta vez, además de eso, parecía también como si estuviera hecho de golosinas. Era parecido a como si todo estuviera hecho de golosinas pintadas en papel. Las tres chicas avanzaban hacia donde se encontraba la Semilla de Pena, cuando Sakurako oyó pasos de alguien más tras de ellas. Se detuvo y se giró, y vio que Yui se iba acercando.

-¡Colocaos detrás de mí! – Les dijo Sakurako a Akari y Himawari.

Lo hicieron de inmediato, y Kyubey además, bajó del hombro de Akari para ponerse entre sus brazos, la cual lo abrazaba fuertemente e intentaba ponerse en alguna posición para que Yui no pudiera alcanzarlo. Las dos chicas mágicas se miraron con seriedad, y Sakurako con incluso algo de enfado, durante un rato.

-¿Has venido a intentar matarnos otra vez?

-No tengo nada contra vosotras, solo contra Kyubey. Aunque hoy mi intención principal no era matarlo a él, sino a la bruja, habría aprovechado para matarlo a él también si hubiera estado solo. Pero lo vais a volver a impedir igual que ayer. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a ti, así que por hoy no le voy a hacer nada. Pelearé contigo contra la bruja.

Yui se acercó a ellas.

-¡Sí hombre! ¿¡Te crees que soy idiota o qué!?

Sakurako hizo aparecer cintas del suelo, pero esta vez de color rojo, que ataron a Yui, dejándola inmovilizada.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

-¿Te crees que me voy a fiar de ti después de que ayer nos intentaste matar? Vas a tardar mucho en recuperar mi confianza.

-¡Omuro-san! ¡No puedes enfrentarte a esta bruja tú sola! ¡Es demasiado para ti! ¡Yo llevo más de un año luchando contra brujas y tú solo tres días, sé lo que digo, créeme!

-Lo siento pero no te creo.

-¡Por favor, Omuro-san! ¡Te prometo que no le haré daño a Kyubey!

-Cuando haya derrotado a la bruja te liberaré. Vamos. – Les dijo a Akari y Himawari mientras avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba la bruja.

-¿¡Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho!? ¡No podrás vencerla tú sola!

Pero Sakurako ignoró sus advertencias, siguiendo avanzando.

-¡Omuro-san! ¡OMURO-SAN! – Gritó Yui inútilmente. – ¡AKARI!

Akari se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Akari! ¡Furutani-san! ¡Por favor, no vayáis!

Las dos chicas dudaron unos momentos en que hacer, pero en menos de 5 segundos Himawari ya tomó su decisión; seguir adelante. A Akari le costó un poco más. Miró atrás, hacia Yui. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Sakurako que la liberara, pero entonces se acordó de Kyubey, que estaba en sus brazos, intentando esconderse de Yui.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Akari justo antes de dar media vuelta y seguir avanzando con las otras.

-¡Akari, por favor! ¡AKARI!

Con la distancia, los gritos de Yui dejaron de oírse. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta. Al cruzarla, llegaron a una gran sala. Estaba oscuro, pero se podía ver que estaba llena de golosinas y dulces, al igual que todo el camino que hicieron al llegar hasta allí. En el medio había una mesa muy alta, con dos sillas en los lados igualmente altas.

-¡Tened cuidado! ¡Ahí viene!

Una especie de caja de cereales gigante apareció en la mesa, y justo después de aparecer se rompió, dejando salir de ella lo que parecía una especie de muñeca de peluche un tanto rara, que se posó en una de las sillas. Al mismo tiempo que la bruja salió, las paredes de la sala empezaron a bañarse de crema de nata, fresa y chocolate. Sakurako destrozó una de las patas de la silla con un fusil que hizo aparecer, haciendo que tanto la silla como la bruja cayeran.

-Lamento tener que atacarte nada más eclosionar, pero voy a acabar contigo rápido.

Antes de que la bruja tocara el suelo, Sakurako la golpeó con el fusil como si este fuera un bate y la bruja una pelota de béisbol respectivamente, mandándola a una de las paredes. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Sakurako la disparó 6 veces. Aunque falló la mitad, los tres que le tocaron no parecían hacerle ningún daño. Una vez en el suelo, Sakurako le disparó en la cabeza, pero no le hizo nada. A todas les extrañó que la bruja no atacara ni se defendiera, pero pensaron que tal vez se debía a que acababa de eclosionar hace pocos segundos y aún no tenía poder suficiente. Al ver que las balas no le hacían nada, Sakurako optó por atacarla de forma diferente. Hizo aparecer unos hilos amarillos bajo la bruja, atravesándola algunas partes, y la alzó varios metros. Sakurako convirtió su fusil en una especie de cañón.

-¡TIRO FINALE!

Sakurako disparó, pero esta vez no fue una bala de cañón, sino una especie de flecha atada a una cinta roja. La flecha atravesó la bruja y la cinta le apretó el cuerpo. La bruja debería haber muerto entonces, aplastada por la presión de la cinta, pero algo inesperado pasó. Al apretarla, de la boca de la muñeca salió un bicho muy raro. No sabría ni como describirlo. Parecía una especia de morena negra con topos rojos, con unas pequeñas "alas" a cada lado de la cabeza, una azul y otra roja. Y parecía que le hubieran estampado un pastel de nata en la cara. Eso era la auténtica bruja. La bruja se acercó a Sakurako a una velocidad impresionante con una sonrisa en la cara. Fue tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera la vio venir. La bruja se le plantó justo delante, y antes de que Sakurako tuviera tiempo ni de reaccionar, abrió su boca, ante las miradas de horror de Akari y Himawari.

Yui se sorprendió al ver que las cintas-cadenas que la retenían se deshicieron.

-No puede ser…

Lo que Akari y Himawari vieron en aquel momento fue de lejos lo más horrible que vieron en su vida. Una Sakurako sin cabeza cayó de la boca de la bruja al suelo. Esta bajó inmediatamente hacia allí para comerse lo que quedaba de ella.

-¡Rápido, haced el contrato conmigo! ¡Akari! ¡Himawari!

Pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Estaban demasiado impactadas por lo que acababan de ver. No podían ni creérselo. Cuando la bruja acabó de comerse a Sakurako las miró a ellas. Las dos estaban muertas de miedo. No podía ni siquiera compararse con el miedo que sintió Akari cuando Yui la apuntó. Este miedo era monstruosamente peor.

-¡Pedid vuestros deseos! ¡Rápido!

-No hay necesidad.

Kyubey se sorprendió al ver que Yui aparecía en escena de un salto, plantándose justo enfrente de la bruja, en una plataforma algo parecida a una mesa, de las cuales la sala estaba llena.

-Porqué yo me ocuparé de ella.

Akari y Himawari se horrorizaron más, si es que es posible, al ver como la bruja se comió a Yui de un solo bocado. Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron, incluso Kyubey y la bruja, al ver que Yui seguía perfectamente en otra plataforma. Esta saltó a otra plataforma. La bruja se lanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad y se la comió. O eso creyó. Yui volvió a aparecer en otra plataforma, a la cual la bruja se volvió a lanzar. Otra vez creyó comérsela, y otra vez no fue así. Esto estaba acabando con la paciencia de la bruja, la cual se estaba enfadando. Otra vez Yui saltó a otra plataforma y la bruja creyó comérsela, y otra vez Yui apareció en otra. La bruja, ya muy cabreada, se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo contra Yui y esta vez sí se la comió. Lo notó. Esta vez se había tragado algo más que el metal de las plataformas. Sin embargo, justo después de tragársela, hubo una explosión en su interior. Los humanos no explotan, así que solo había una explicación; ese "algo más" no era Yui, sino un explosivo. Muchas explosiones más siguieron a esta, destrozando el interior de la bruja. La bruja sacó de su boca otro bicho igual que el que sacó de la muñeca. Otra explosión destrozó su interior y volvió a sacar otro bicho. Así se repitió múltiples veces. En ese momento la bruja lo entendió todo. Yui le había tendido una trampa. Cada vez que había fingido que se la comía, había dejado explosivos y se los había tragado, por eso ahora estaba explotando. Yui se puso encima de la "muñeca" viendo como la bruja explotaba. Esta intentó lanzarse hacia Yui una vez más para comérsela antes de morir, pero sin éxito. Cuando se le acabaron los "bichos de recambio" una última explosión puso fin a la vida de la bruja. Yui se acercó a las chicas y a Kyubey mientras su vestido brilló y volvió a ser su uniforme escolar. Yui miró a las horrorizadas chicas y les dijo:

-¿Lo entendéis ahora? Es por eso que no quería que os convirtierais en chicas mágicas.

El entorno se distorsionó y volvió a la normalidad. Yui fue a recoger la Semilla de Pena, y Akari y Himawari empezaron a llorar. Himawari debería ser la que llorase más fuerte, pero no era así. Estaba tan afectada que apenas podía hacer ruido, aunque eso no quita que grandes cantidades de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-No… Sa… Kurako… – Dijo Akari sollozando.

-Supongo que ahora ya lo entendéis todo. Si Omuro-san no hubiera firmado un contrato con Kyubey seguiría viva. Por eso intentaba matarlo antes de que hiciera un contrato con vosotras.

-Bueno, supongo que después de esto ya no vais a querer hacer el contrato. Me voy, si algún día queréis hacerlo, solo llamadme.

Kyubey intentó irse, pero Yui apareció enfrente suyo.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

-O-Oye, si lo que querías era evitar que Akari y Himawari hicieran un contrato conmigo, ya lo has conseguido. No hace falta que me mates.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota? He salvado a Akari y Furutani-san, pero si te dejo ir, vas a seguir convirtiendo en chicas mágicas chicas de todo el planeta. No te lo voy a consentir.

Akari: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha muerto? No debió morir…

Himawari dejó de llorar en seco al oír esto.

-Akaza-san, ¿qué has dicho?

-¿Eh? – Akari tardó unos segundos en continuar. – Que no debió morir.

Himawari se quedó parada, como si acabase de recibir una bofetada sin saber de dónde.

-Esta vez Omuro-san no está aquí para salvarte. – Dijo Yui apuntando a Kyubey con una pistola.

-Espera, le prometiste a Sakurako que no me harías daño.

-Eso era si me dejaba acompañarla. Omuro-san rechazó mi propuesta, así que no hay trato.

-¡Funami-senpai, espera!

-Despídete, Kyubey.

-¡Kyubey! ¿¡Puedes resucitar a Sakurako!?

Yui y Akari se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de Himawari, que salvó a Kyubey justo cuando Yui estaba a punto de disparar.

-Por supuesto que puedo.

Todas se quedaron impactadas ante esta respuesta.

-¡E-Entonces ese es mi deseo! ¡Resucita a Sakurako! ¡Por favor, hazlo!

-¡No, Furutani-san!

Yui intentó detener a Himawari, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Himawari empezó a sentir un gran dolor en su pecho mientras una luz brillante salía de él.

-¡Himawari-chan! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Ya era demasiado tarde. Himawari se había convertido en una chica mágica. Una Gema del Alma apareció delante de Himawari, a la altura de sus manos, la cual cogió.

-Enhorabuena, ya eres una chica mágica.

-¿Y Sakurako? ¿¡Dónde está!?

-Aquí está.

Kyubey miró a un lado suyo y una luz amarilla brilló con intensidad. Cuando dejó de brillar, allí estaba el cuerpo de Sakurako. Todas se quedaron mirando con asombro. Pocos segundos después de aparecer, Sakurako abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sakurako…

-¿Eh?

Sakurako reaccionó ante la voz de su amiga, que sonaba con un tono que nunca antes había oído. Himawari estalló en llantos y se lanzó encima suyo.

-¡SAKURAKO!

-¿¡Eh, que haces!? ¡Sal de encima! ¡Pesas mucho monstruo pechugón!

-¡CÁLLATE! – Gritó Himawari con todas sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba a Sakurako y lloraba inconsolablemente.

Sakurako calló. Nunca antes había oído a Himawari así. La forma en la que le había gritado había dejado entrever que había algo más. Sakurako lo notó, y no solo no dijo nada más y se dejó abrazar por Himawari, sino que le devolvió el abrazo. Las dos se quedaron abrazadas con Himawari llorando a montones y Sakurako muy triste. No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero sabía que Himawari estaba increíblemente preocupada por ella, y verla triste, la hacía estar triste a ella también.

Akari también lloraba, aunque no tanto como Himawari, pero Yui no. Ella tenía una cara de asombro total, junto con también algo de temor. Kyubey miró a Yui. Cuando ésta se percató que la miraba, le miró también. Kyubey tenía la misma expresión de siempre, esa sonrisa perturbadora. Yui sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de ella, y no pudo disimularlo en su rostro, en el cual mostró una expresión de enfado mientras apretaba sus dientes de rabia.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	4. Los milagros y la magia existen

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. Pero no creo que pueda seguir siéndolo después de todo lo que ha estado pasando desde hace 3 días. En este tiempo, la visión que tenía de Yui-chan, Sakurako-chan y Himawari-chan ha cambiado totalmente. Ahora las veo totalmente distintas, y esto me ha cambiado. Mi hermana ya lo ha notado. Le he dicho que es por la marcha de Kyoko-chan, aunque no sé si se lo ha creído. Es muy difícil de engañar. Casi siempre sabe si le digo la verdad o no. Me conoce muy bien, aunque teniendo en cuenta que hemos estado siempre juntas desde que nací, es normal.

-Buenos días, chicas. – Dije desanimada. Chinatsu-chan lo notó.

-No puedo seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada. Desde hace unos días que las dos estáis muy raras, chicas.

-Ya… Bueno… Es por la marcha de Kyoko-chan…

-No, no es por eso. Hay algo más. – Me sorprendió que Chinatsu-chan no se lo creyera. – Me estáis ocultando algo, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué deberíamos ocultarte algo, Chinatsu-chan? – Dijo Yui-chan.

-¡Eso me pregunto yo! ¿Por qué no me lo explicáis? ¿Es que no confiáis en mí o qué?

-Chinatsu-chan…

-¡Yui-senpai, por favor! ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

Yui-chan se puso una expresión seria y bajó la cabeza. La sombra de su pelo no dejaba ver sus ojos.

-Lo siento Chinatsu-chan. No quería tener que hacerlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…

Antes de que Chinatsu-chan pudiera continuar, Yui-chan le acercó su Gema del Alma y la hizo brillar frente a sus ojos unos cuatro o cinco segundos. Justo después, Chinatsu-chan cayó desmayada, pero Yui-chan la cogió antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

-¡Yui-chan! ¿¡Qué le has hecho!?

-Le he borrado la memoria del último minuto. No recordará que tuvimos esta conversación. Cuando despierte le diremos que tuvo un golpe de calor.

Estaba bastante sorprendida de que Yui-chan pudiera hacer esto.

-¿Puedes borrar los recuerdos de la gente?

-No solo eso. También puedo cambiarlos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no nos borraste los recuerdos a Himawari-chan y a mí cuando nos encontramos con Kyubey? Entonces podrías haberlo matado sin tener que amenazarme de muerte.

-La magia no funciona con las chicas con potencial para convertirse en chicas mágicas. Si funcionara, no dudes que lo habría hecho. Lo último que quiero es ver sufrir a mis amigas.

-Yui-chan…

-Chinatsu-chan está a punto de despertar. Saca una libreta y haz como si la abanicaras. Tiene que parecer que ha sufrido un golpe de calor.

Hice lo que Yui-chan me dijo, mientras ella cogió de la cabeza a Chinatsu-chan y empezó a darle pequeños golpes en las mejillas mientras hacía una actuación digna de un Óscar.

-¡Chinatsu-chan! ¡Chinatsu-chan, despierta! ¡Chinatsu-chan!

-Arg… ¿Yui-senpai? – Dijo mientras se despertaba. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Gracias a Dios, estás bien. – Dijo Yui-chan pareciendo aliviada. – Debe de haber sido un golpe de calor.

-¿Eh? Pero tampoco hace tanto calor.

-Puede que tengas las defensas bajas. En este caso no hace falta mucho calor para que se den golpes de estos. ¿Te sientes en condiciones de ir a la escuela?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente bien.

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos. Pero si te sientes mal no dudes en volver a casa.

-Sí.

Y así, otro día más nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 4: Los milagros y la magia existen

A diferencia de los últimos dos días, cuando Yui, Akari y Chinatsu llegaron a la escuela, no se encontraron con Himawari y Sakurako. Debido al tiempo que perdieron con Chinatsu, llegaron más tarde que ellas. Al entrar, Akari y Chinatsu se separaron de Yui para ir cada una a sus respectivas clases.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Chinatsu al entrar.

-Buenos días. – Respondieron primero Himawari y después Sakurako.

-Sakurako-chan, ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco desanimada.

-Sí, es solo que esta noche no he dormido mucho.

Era verdad que Sakurako había dormido poco, pero no era por eso por lo que estaba desanimada. Akari y Himawari lo sabían perfectamente.

Llegó la hora del descanso y Sakurako marchó de la clase.

-Sakurako, ¿dónde vas?

-Al baño. ¿Qué pasa, ya no puedo ir a ningún sitio sin que me sigas o qué? Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí. – Dicho esto, marchó.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con esto? – Preguntó Chinatsu.

Himawari modificó un poco la verdad para que Chinatsu no descubriera que son chicas mágicas.

-Ayer, cuándo regresábamos a casa, Sakurako se cayó y se golpeó en la cabeza. Ella dijo que no era nada, pero el sonido había sido bastante fuerte. Me preocupé mucho por si le pasaba algo, y como ni sus hermanas ni sus padres estaban esa noche, decidí que se quedara a dormir en mi casa. Aun cuando llegamos a casa, seguía preocupada por Sakurako, así que cuidé de ella para que no le pasara nada. Aunque ella dice que está bien y no le gusta que la protejan tanto.

Aunque la primera parte de esa historia no era cierta, Akari lo entendió.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Chinatsu.

Mientras tanto, Sakurako no se dirigía al baño, sino a la clase de Yui. Quería hablar con ella. Mientras iba hacia allí no podía dejar de pensar en lo de ayer.

 _-¡No puedes enfrentarte a esta bruja tú sola! ¡Es demasiado para ti!_

 _-Cuando haya derrotado a la bruja te liberaré._

 _-¿¡Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho!? ¡No podrás vencerla tú sola!_

Cuanto más pensaba en eso, más apretaba sus dientes de rabia, deseando haberle hecho caso.

-Funami-senpai. – Dijo Sakurako desde la puerta. – ¿Podemos hablar?

-Buenos días, Omuro-san. – Dijeron tanto Ayano como Chitose.

Sakurako no las oyó. Estaba como aislada del resto del mundo. Solo esperó a que Yui se levantara y marchara de la clase con ella.

-¿No nos habrá oído? – Se preguntó Chitose.

-Puede… Por cierto, ¿no es un poco extraño que ayer Akaza-san y hoy Omuro-san hayan venido a hablar con Funami-san? Además, las dos están diferentes a como suelen ser.

-Sí que es un poco raro. ¿Crees que habrán discutido con Funami-san?

-No lo sé. Puede… Que también tenga que ver… Con la marcha de Toshino Kyoko. – Dijo Ayano con tristeza. – Ellas dos eran mejores amigas. Puede que Funami-san esté afectada y quieran hablar con ella para consolarla. Últimamente es más fría de lo que suele ser.

-Tú también, Ayano-chan. – Dijo Chitose también triste por su amiga.

-Sí…

En el pasillo estaban Yui y Sakurako. Yui estaba mirando a Sakurako esperando a que dijera algo, mientras que Sakurako, sin atreverse a empezar, estaba mirando el suelo con vergüenza.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez lo que querías decirme o no? – Dijo Yui algo borde.

A Sakurako le costó mucho tragarse su orgullo y decir:

-Lo siento.

-Vaya. ¿Lo sientes por qué? ¿Por ignorar mis advertencias? ¿Por atarme y dejarme tirada en medio del laberinto de una bruja? ¿Por morir? ¿O por qué por tu culpa Furutani-san ha tenido que hacer un contrato con Kyubey y ha perdido la oportunidad de pedir lo que quisiera además de que ahora tiene que arriesgar su vida?

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya he dicho que lo siento! – Yui había metido el dedo en la llaga. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, y Sakurako llevaba toda esa carga consigo. Al recordárselo, ésta estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, aunque pudo contener las lágrimas. – ¡Sí, debí haberte hecho caso! ¿¡Pero como esperabas que te creyera!? ¡El día anterior nos intentaste matar!

-Ya os dije que no tengo nada en contra vuestra, solo de Kyubey. Y supongo que ahora entiendes el porqué. Por tu culpa ahora Furutani-san también corre peligro de morir. Y tú también. Que hayas revivido no significa que no puedas volver a morir. Una bruja te puede volver a matar en cualquier momento. O puedes morir de cualquier otra forma como cualquier ser humano normal. ¿Dime, que se siente llevando este peso en la consciencia? Si Furutani-san muere, ¿podrás soportar que fue por tu culpa?

-¡Ya es suficiente! – Aquí Sakurako ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos y caer por sus mejillas. – ¿¡Por qué eres tan cruel!? ¡No tienes que recordarme todo esto! ¡Sí, es mi culpa! ¡Debí haber confiado en ti! ¡Pero lo siento! ¡Perdóname!

-No te lo mereces. No te mereces que te perdone. Has puesto la vida de Furutani-san y Akari en peligro llevándolas a tus combates. Si yo no hubiera estado allí ellas dos también habrían muerto. Y has hecho que Furutani-san desperdiciara su deseo reviviéndote. Como he dicho, puedes volver a morir en cualquier momento, y Furutani-san también. Su deseo no ha servido para nada. Has hecho que Furutani-san se convierta en chica mágica por nada. Al igual que yo voy a tardar mucho tiempo en recuperar tu confianza, tú vas a tardar mucho tiempo en obtener mi perdón.

Las palabras de Yui fueron durísimas. Y aunque no lo dijo gritando, por la crudeza en cómo lo dijo y por su mirada, se vio perfectamente que estaba enfadada. Una vez dicho esto, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero justo antes de empezar a andar, volvió a girarse para decirle algo más a Sakurako.

-Ah, sí. Una última cosa. Por tu propio bien y por el de Furutani-san, más os vale que no muráis, porqué esta vez no habrá nadie que os salve. No pienso permitir que Akari haga un contrato con Kyubey.

Estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse otra vez hacia su clase. Sakurako se quedó en el pasillo mirando con rabia a Yui, mientras lágrimas también de rabia salían de sus ojos.

Terminaron las clases y a Himawari le había llegado la hora de cazar su primera bruja. Después de lo ocurrido ayer, Himawari y Sakurako decidieron que a partir de ahora irían siempre juntar a cazar brujas, así sería más fácil.

-¿Himawari, vienes?

-Sí, solo tengo que acabar de recoger mis cosas.

-Muy bien, te espero abajo.

-Sí.

Cuando Sakurako se fue a la salida, Akari se acercó a Himawari.

-Himawari-chan.

-Ah, Akaza-san. – Dijo Himawari mientras se giraba para verla.

-Yo… Esto…

-¿No vas a venir, verdad?

-… …De esto precisamente quería hablarte.

-No pasa nada, lo comprendo. No te culpo.

-No, es que… No es exactamente eso. – Himawari se extrañó un poco. – Ya… Ya sé que es peligroso y todo esto, pero… Aun así, me gustaría ir con vosotras.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sé que no voy a ser de mucha utilidad, puede que incluso sea una molestia, pero no puedo irme sin más como si no pasara nada mientras tú y Sakurako-chan arriesgáis vuestras vidas luchando contra brujas. Quiero acompañaros. Te prometo que en cuanto sea una molestia me iré. Pero por favor, déjame acompañaros al menos de momento.

-Akaza-san… – Himawari dudó unos segundos sobre qué decir. – Ya sabes por experiencia lo peligroso que es. ¿Seguro que quieres venir?

-Sí, no puedo irme como si no pasara nada. Vosotras arriesgando vuestras vidas y yo en casa como si nada. – Akari no iba a decir nada más, pero de pronto le vino algo a la cabeza. – Además, si estáis en apuros, siempre os podré ayudar si hago el contrato con Kyubey.

Himawari se sorprendió ante esto.

-Akaza-san, ¿estás segura? Funami-senpai intentó impedir a toda costa que hiciéramos un contrato con Kyubey para que no muriéramos, como le pasó a Sakurako. Yo lo hice para revivirla, y ahora tengo la obligación de arriesgar mi vida luchando contra las brujas. Pero tú de momento no tienes ningún motivo para hacerlo. ¿No crees que deberías evitar hacer el contrato tú que puedes?

-Y no voy a hacerlo a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. Si las dos podéis contra las brujas no haré nada. Pero si estáis a punto de morir no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Y si somos tres será más fácil.

Himawari suspiró.

-Bueno, como quieras. – Aunque de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. – Un momento. ¿Entonces por qué no le pedimos a Funami-senpai que nos acompañe? Ella lleva más de un año luchando contra las brujas, y acabó con la de ayer en un santiamén. Seguro que si ella viene no corremos ningún peligro. Así no hará falta que vengas tú.

-¿Eh? Pero es que…

-Tú puedes ir con Yoshikawa-san, seguro que se aburre si está sola.

-De hecho… Esta es la cuestión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Le dije a Chinatsu-chan que esta semana no iría al club para que pudiera estar a solas con Yui-chan. No puedo ir allí y decirle que Yui-chan no viene porque está luchando contra brujas.

-Ya veo. Entonces lo que podrías hacer es no ir. Funami-senpai no irá, pero tú habrás cumplido lo que le has dicho, la habrás dejado sola para que si Funami-senpai va estén las dos solas. Pero Funami-senpai no tiene por qué venir. Estará luchando contra las brujas, pero Yoshikawa-san no lo sabrá y pensará que no ha podido venir por problemas personales. Es un poco injusto para Yoshikawa-san, pero es lo mejor. Con Funami-senpai no correremos ningún peligro y tú no hará falta que vengas ni te conviertas en chica mágica, y no correrás ningún peligro.

A Akari no le gustaba mucho esa idea. Chinatsu iba a estar completamente sola, cuando la idea era que estuviera con Yui. Y Yui no iba a estar por su culpa. Se sentía como si la estuviera engañando. Aunque después de pensarlo durante unos segundos también pensó como Himawari que era lo mejor. Además, recordó que eso de que quería que estuviera con Yui solo lo dijo para que no las siguiera a ella y Himawari cuando acompañaban a Sakurako en su caza de brujas. Fue la primera excusa que se lo ocurrió. En ningún momento lo pensó de verdad. Así que al final acabó aceptando.

-Bueno… Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Himawari sonrió un poco.

-Iré a avisar a Funami-senpai.

-Tened mucho cuidado.

-Sí. – Himawari sonrió alegremente y se fue a buscar a Yui.

Al cabo de un rato la encontró en el pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida. Yui se detuvo al verla.

-Funami-senpai. – Empezó Himawari. – Primero de todo, quería pedirte disculpas por ignorar tu advertencia ayer. Si te hubiéramos hecho caso Sakurako no hubiera muerto y yo no hubiera tenido que convertirme en chica mágica. Además, también tengo que darte las gracias. Si no hubieras estado allí también hubiéramos muerto Akaza-san y yo. Te lo agradezco.

-Eres una estúpida. – Dijo Yui muy seria y con un tono de voz algo borde.

Himawari se quedó un poco sorprendida y confusa al oír esto. No se podía creer que Yui le hubiera dicho esto. Incluso creyó haberlo escuchado mal.

-Pe-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? – Tuvo que preguntar Himawari para asegurarse que lo había escuchado bien.

-He dicho que eres una estúpida.

Himawari tardó un poco en asimilar que Yui la hubiese insultado. Quería enfadarse y gritarle, pero aunque en su cara mostró enfado, se contuvo y todo lo calmadamente que pudo dijo:

-Oye, ya he dicho que siento no haberte hecho caso. No hace falta ser tan borde.

-No lo digo por eso. Tenías motivos para no hacerme caso. El día anterior no causé muy buena impresión apuntando a Akari. Lo digo por convertirte en chica mágica.

-Ya. Sé que al hacerlo he puesto en peligro mi vida, pero era la única forma de revivir a Sakurako.

-Da igual. Deberías haberla dejado muerta.

Himawari se impresionó muchísimo ante eso y ya no pudo contener su rabia.

-¿¡Pero como te atreves!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que prefieres que Sakurako esté muerta!?

-No prefiero que Omuro-san esté muerta. Le ofrecí luchar conmigo para evitar que muriera. Pero hacer el contrato para revivirla fue una auténtica idiotez. En cualquier momento puede volver a morir, ya sea a manos de una bruja o de cualquier otra forma. Y ahora tú también. Si no hubieras hecho el contrato, Omuro-san seguiría muerta, pero ahora no solo ella puede volver a morir. Ahora también puedes morir tú. No has mejorado nada, Furutani-san. Solo lo has empeorado. Por eso eres una estúpida.

Himawari apretaba sus puños y sus dientes de rabia. Finalmente dijo:

-Iba a pedirte que nos acompañaras a Sakurako y a mí en nuestras batallas contra las brujas para que nos fuera más fácil combatirlas. ¿Pero sabes qué? Que te den. Nos las apañaremos solas. Tú vete con tu querida Chinatsu-chan, te está esperando en el club.

Dicho esto, Himawari dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Yui seguía enfadada, aunque también estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que Himawari había dicho. En la salida, Akari le estaba diciendo a Sakurako que hoy no iría con ellas. En estas apareció Himawari.

-Akaza-san, ¿no querías venir? Pues adelante. Funami-senpai no viene.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-No quiero que venga después de lo que me ha dicho.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que he sido una estúpida por pedirle a Kyubey que reviviera Sakurako. Que hubiese sido mejor que siguiera muerta.

Las dos se quedaron impactadas por esto. No se lo podían creer. ¿Yui había dicho esto?

-¿Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo, Himawari-chan? Yui-chan nunca diría algo así.

-Pues lo ha dicho. No quiero alguien así nos acompañe.

-¡Esperad! – Gritó Yui corriendo hacia donde estaban. – Aunque esté enfadada contigo te ayudaré a luchar contra las brujas. No tienes ninguna experiencia y Omuro-san solo ha matado a dos.

-No quiero tu ayuda. Vete.

-No cometas el mismo error que ayer.

-No quiero que nos acompañe quien prefiere que Sakurako siga muerta.

-Venga ya, no sigas con eso.

-Yui-chan, ¿es cierto eso que dice Himawari-chan?

-No… No es realmente eso.

-Entonces mi vida no vale nada para ti, ¿no? – Preguntó Sakurako muy enfadada.

-Omuro-san… No es eso…

-¿Le dijiste a Himawari que preferirías que siguiera muerta o no?

-¿¡Queréis callar y escucharme!? ¡Lo que dije es que pedir revivirte fue una estupidez porqué puedes volver a morir en cualquier momento y ahora Furutani-san también! ¡Por eso lo he dicho!

-O sea, que preferirías que siguiera muerta.

-¡Preferiría que no hubieras muerto! ¡Te ofrecí mi ayuda, ¿recuerdas?! Ahora tenéis una segunda oportunidad. No volváis a cometer el mismo error.

-Esta vez Sakurako no está sola, me tiene a mí. – Dijo Himawari.

-Tú no tienes ninguna experiencia luchando contra brujas.

-Sakurako tampoco la tenía el día que nos salvó. Y acabó con esa bruja en un santiamén.

Himawari y Yui se miraban la una a la otra con caras de rabia.

-No te necesitamos. FUERA.

Esto acabó con la paciencia de Yui, quien estando súper enfadada, decidió irse.

-Muy bien. Como quieras.

Yui se fue hacia el club, aunque Akari intentó detenerla.

-¡Yui-chan!

Sin embargo, no se detuvo.

-Tranquila, solo Sakurako y Himawari podrán con las brujas.

Las tres chicas se asustaron un poco al oír la voz de Kyubey, que estaba encima de la pared que separaba la escuela de la calle.

-¡Kyubey!

-No detecto mucha energía mágica. Las brujas que estén por aquí no deben ser muy poderosas, no como la de ayer, que desprendía mucha energía.

-Ya podrías haberlo dicho antes, ¿no? – Preguntó bastante molesta Sakurako.

-Ya lo dijo Yui, ¿recuerdas?

A Sakurako le dolió que incluso Kyubey le recordase eso.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Bueno, ¿vamos chicas?

-Sí.

Yui llegó a la sala del club abriendo la puerta de golpe por el enfado. Solo le faltaba gritar ¡TOSHINO KYOKO! para ser Ayano.

-Ah, Yui-senpai, hola.

-Hola Chinatsu-chan. – Dijo Yui intentando parecer tranquila.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, acabo de preparar algo de té. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Sí, gracias.

-Toma.

Chinatsu le sirvió el té a Yui, y ésta se sorprendió mucho al probarlo.

-¡Chinatsu-chan, está delicioso!

-¿En serio? ¡Me alegra que te guste! – Dijo emocionada Chinatsu.

-Es realmente buenísimo, pronto serás toda una experta.

-¡Ah! ¡Por favor, para senpai! ¡Me harás poner roja!

Chinatsu estaba muy feliz, y en realidad ya estaba roja. Yui también se sentía feliz al probar ese té. Estaba tan bueno que le hizo olvidar de todos los problemas con Sakurako y Himawari. Aunque justo al pensar que se había olvidado de eso, lo recordó, y dejó de sonreír, mostrándose más seria.

-Yui-senpai, ¿te pasa algo? No me digas que en realidad no te gusta y me has dicho que es bueno solo para hacerme contenta. – Dijo con preocupación Chinatsu.

-No, Chinatsu-chan, no es eso. Al contrario. Es tan bueno que estaba pensando que Kyoko debería probarlo, y entonces me he acordado de que ya no está aquí.

-Yui-senpai…

Chinatsu le cogió de las manos a Yui y con mucha convicción le dijo:

-Sé que Kyoko-senpai y tú erais amigas desde pequeñas. Me imagino que esto debe ser duro. Pero recuerda, no estás sola. Me tienes a mí. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, senpai. Puedes contar conmigo siempre que me necesites.

-Chinatsu-chan…

Las dos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Yui empezó a acercarse a Chinatsu.

- _Me va a besar. ¡Me va a besar! ¡Senpai me va a besar!_

Chinatsu estaba muy emocionada y cerró los ojos esperando a que sus labios de juntaran. Sin embargo, lo que recibió por parte de su senpai no fue un beso, sino un abrazo.

-Gracias, Chinatsu-chan.

Al principio Chinatsu se decepcionó un poco, pero poco después sonrió.

- _Bueno, no es necesario que me bese. Con esto soy feliz._ – Pensó mientras ella también la abrazaba.

Kyubey: Mirad, allí está.

Las tres chicas habían llegado donde estaba la bruja. Parecía una especie de araña gigante, aunque en vez de tener 8 ojos tenía 2, que parecían de persona, y en vez de tener pinzas, tenía una boca también de persona. Tenía un cuerpo muy delgado, del cual salían no 8, sino 10 "patas". Todas parecían en realidad brazos muy largos, y al final de cada uno de ellos tenía una mano, con las que se apoyaba en el suelo. Himawari y Sakurako estaban delante, mientras que Akari y Kyubey, que estaba en sus brazos, se mantenían a una distancia prudente. Las dos chicas mágicas se disponían a atacar, cuando de pronto la bruja avanzó a hacia ellas a una velocidad increíble. Sin embargo, después de lo de ayer, hoy todas tenían la guardia alta y pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, saltando cada una hacia un lado diferente. Antes de que ninguna de las dos tuviera tiempo ni de caer al suelo, la bruja se lanzó hacia Sakurako, quien la pudo parar creando un escudo de energía delante suyo. Sin embargo, le pilló por sorpresa algo que ninguna se esperaba. Los brazos de la bruja se podían alargar y doblar muchísimo, como si fueran de goma, y la bruja aprovechó que Sakurako creó un escudo delante suyo para atacarla de lado. Alargó uno de los brazos a un lado y le dio un latigazo tremendo a Sakurako, lanzándola a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Sakurako!

La bruja se lanzó directamente hacia ella, sin embargo, Himawari, le lanzó una espada y consiguió cortarle tres brazos/piernas. Dos del lado izquierdo y uno del derecho, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Esto dio tiempo a Sakurako de levantarse y alejarse. Himawari fue corriendo hacia la bruja, la cual se estaba levantando y le empezó a cortar brazos/piernas. Pero cuando solo le quedaban dos detrás, que le servían como pies, se abrieron 8 agujeros en el cuerpo de la bruja, lo cual extrañó y sorprendió a Himawari. Justo después, salieron disparados de estos agujeros 8 brazos que impactaron en el estómago de Himawari y la empujaron hasta una pared, donde empezaron a darle una paliza brutal. Se movían tan rápido que Himawari no tenía tiempo ni de reaccionar.

-¡Himawari!

Sakurako se lanzó hacia la bruja dispuesta a cortarle los brazos, pero al tener 8, mientras 7 seguían golpeando a Himawari, destinó uno a darle otro latigazo a Sakurako, más fuerte si cabe que el de antes, lanzándola otra vez a mucha distancia. Los 8 brazos de la bruja se fusionaron en uno de solo, un poco más grande y le pegaron un golpe brutal al estómago de Himawari.

-¡Himawari-chan, no! ¡Kyubey, ¿no habías dicho que esta bruja no era muy fuerte?!

-Y realmente no lo es. Lo que pasa es que es muy rápida. – Dijo este respondiendo a Akari.

Akari estaba dudando si hacer el contrato.

-Kyubey, ¿puedes salvarla?

-Claro. ¿Es ese tu deseo?

-¡Maldita… Seas! – Dijo Sakurako mientras se levantaba. – Ahora ver…

Akari estaba a punto de pedir el deseo y Sakurako se iba a lanzar contra la bruja de nuevo, pero las dos se detuvieron al notar un temblor. Al principio empezó suave, pero cada vez era más fuerte, como un terremoto. ¡Y lo estaba provocando Himawari! Esta aún seguía con el brazo de la bruja en su estómago, pero no parecía importarle. Su pelo se movía ligeramente hacia arriba, como si tuviera un secador de pelo que le lanzara aire desde abajo. Con su mano cogió el brazo de la bruja, y empezó a apretarlo cada vez más fuerte hasta que lo rompió. Todas se sorprendieron ante eso. También la bruja, que retiró su brazo tanto por la sorpresa como por el dolor. Himawari hizo aparecer una espada y dijo:

-Ahora verás.

El temblor aumentó de golpe a uno mucho más fuerte y su pelo se levantó muchísimo. Solo faltaba que se le hubiera puesto amarillo para parecer un súper saiyajin. Himawari salió disparada hacia la bruja a una velocidad impresionante. Ni siquiera la bruja pudo verla de lo rápido que iba, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Himawari le atravesó la cabeza con su espada. El cuerpo de la bruja empezó a resquebrajarse empezando por la cabeza y finalmente explotó. Akari y Sakurako estaban atónitas y boquiabiertas. Eso les había dejado sin palabras. Himawari hizo desaparecer su espada y con toda la normalidad del mundo fue a buscar la Semilla de Pena de la bruja para purificar su Gema del Alma ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas. Cuando hubo acabado las miró con una sonrisa y les dijo:

-Bueno, ¿vamos a por otra?

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	5. No me arrepiento de nada

Akari y Sakurako estaban atónitas. No se podían creer lo que acababan de ver. Esa bruja estuvo a punto de matar a Himawari, pero de pronto, ésta sacó una energía increíble y acabó con la bruja en un santiamén. Estaban las dos boquiabiertas sin poder asimilar aquello. Sakurako fue la primera en reaccionar. Aún estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de ver, pero pudo acercase a Himawari. Akari la siguió.

-¡Himawari! ¡Esto… ha sido… increíble! ¿Cómo has podido hac…

Sakurako no pudo continuar la frase, y Akari se quedó helada al ver porqué. Himawari le había atravesado el estómago con una espada.

-Hi… Mawa…

Himawari retiró la espada y la brandó hacia atrás para coger impulso para hacer el siguiente movimiento: Cortarle la cabeza a Sakurako. Akari estaba aterrada. Sakurako había vuelto a morir, pero esta vez era Himawari quien la había asesinado a sangre fría. Himawari miró a Akari y ésta se horrorizó si cabe aún más al ver su cara. Himawari mostraba una sonrisa diabólica. Ésta se acercó a Akari, que limitada por el miedo solo pudo dar un paso atrás.

-¡Muere!

-¡Noooooooo!

Himawari atravesó la cabeza de Akari con su espada, lo cual la hizo despertar, viendo que estaba estirada en su cama mirando el techo, empapada en sudor.

-¿Solo… ha sido un sueño?

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 5: No me arrepiento de nada

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, desde hace unos días no han hecho más que pasarme cosas increíbles (en el mal sentido). Una de mis amigas se ha ido a Europa, Sakurako-chan murió por culpa de una bruja, Himawari-chan se convirtió en chica mágica poniendo en riesgo su vida para resucitarla… Y ayer estuvieron a punto de morir las dos. Sin embargo, cuando la bruja estuvo a punto de matar a Himawari-chan, ésta empezó a desprender una energía inmensa y acabó con la bruja antes de que nos pudiéramos dar cuenta.

 **Ayer**

Himawari usó la Semilla de Pena de la bruja para purificar su Gema del Alma ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas. Cuando hubo acabado las miró con una sonrisa y les dijo:

-Bueno, ¿vamos a por otra?

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Estaban demasiado impresionadas para decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Himawari extrañada.

-¡Himawari! ¡Esto… ha sido… increíble! ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿¡Cómo que a qué me refiero!? ¡Esa bruja te dio una paliza descomunal y sin embargo tú ni te inmutaste! ¡Y después pudiste destrozarle el brazo como si fuera una ramita y la mataste de un solo golpe! ¿¡Y cómo pudiste ir tan rápido!?

-Bueno, simplemente me he limitado a acabar con la bruja como hiciste tú aquella vez que nos salvaste a Akaza-san y a mí. Nosotras también nos sorprendimos mucho al ver como la derrotaste. Supongo que cuando ves a otra persona luchar contra las brujas impresiona mucho.

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Yo nunca hubiera podido aguantar todos esos golpes ni romperle el brazo ni ir tan rápido como tú!

-Bueno, supongo que al convertirme en chica mágica mi resistencia, velocidad y fuerza aumentaron de manera considerable y por eso pude hacer eso.

-Así es. – Dijo Kyubey que estaba en el suelo mirándolas.

-Pero yo nunca hubiera podido hacer algo así. ¿Cómo es que Himawari ha podido?

-Eso es porqué Himawari tiene más potencial que tú para ser chica mágica. ¿Recuerdas que os dije que había chicas que tenían más potencial que otras para ser chicas mágicas? Pues Himawari tiene un potencial superior al tuyo. Por eso pudo hacer eso.

-¡Jo, ya está bien! ¿No te basta tener que superarme en el tamaño de pechos que también tienes que superarme en esto?

-No es mi culpa ni que seas plana ni que tengas poco potencial mágico.

-¡Argh! ¡Monstruo pechugón! ¡Tetón! ¡Cuando subas a un avión te explotarán!

-Eso solo pasaría si fueran implantes. Mis pechos son naturales.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

-Sakurako-chan, por favor, cálmate.

-Ah, Akari-chan. No recordaba que estabas aquí.

-¡Jo, no digas eso!

-Increíble. – Dijo Kyubey. – Akari, esta falta de presencia tuya es impresionante. Sería una ventaja increíble para luchar contra las brujas. Podríamos acercarnos a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta y atacarlas de golpe con todo lo que tuviéramos.

-¿E-En serio?

-Sí. Además, no sé si es debido a eso, pero tienes un potencial mágico increíble. Te convertirías en una chica mágica extraordinaria. Deberías hacer el contrato.

-Bueno… Entonces…

-Akaza-san, no. – Intervino Himawari. – No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no? Kyubey dice que si me convierto en chica mágica luchar contra las brujas sería mucho más fácil.

-A ver, ¿puedes decirme cual sería tu deseo?

-Claro, sería tener más presenc… – Akari se detuvo de golpe. – Ya lo veo.

-¿Verdad? Si pides tener más presencia eso que ha dicho Kyubey no se cumpliría.

-Entonces… Debería pedir otra cosa…

-No hace falta, Akaza-san.

-Pero… Os quiero ayudar.

-Nosotras dos podemos. Mira lo rápido que hemos acabado con esta bruja.

-Os recuerdo que esta bruja no era muy fuerte. – Intervino Kyubey.

-Pero sí extremadamente rápida. Puede que incluso más que la que mató a Sakurako. Las otras brujas pueden ser más fuertes, pero no serán tan rápidas como esta, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Entonces no hay problema. Si puedo moverme a una velocidad superior a la que se movía esta bruja y todas las demás son más lentas, por muy fuertes que sean, no tendrán tiempo de reaccionar. No hace falta que hagas el contrato, Akaza-san.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero aun así permíteme acompañaros. Al menos hasta que esté segura de que no os va a pasar nada. Así si estáis en peligro podré ayudaros.

-Está bien, aunque no creo que haga falta. – Himawari hizo una pausa. – Bueno, ¿vamos a buscar más brujas?

Akari asintió con la cabeza y haciendo el sonido de la letra M.

 **Hoy**

Akari estaba estirada en la cama mirando al techo. Hoy era domingo, por lo que no había prisa para levantarse. Estaba pensando en lo de ayer, aunque también pensó en el sueño que tuvo.

- _¿Por qué he tenido ese sueño? Himawari-chan nunca haría algo así._ – Akari estuvo unos segundos pensando pero al final no le dio importancia. – Bueno, solo ha sido un sueño, no tiene por qué tener sentido.

Akari se levantó y se fue a desayunar. En la cocina se encontró Akane, que estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Akari.

-Buenos días, onee-chan.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Bueno… La verdad es que he tenido una pesadilla.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que ha sido?

-Pues… – Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Si no quieres no hace falta que me lo cuentes.

-No, no es eso. Es que estaba pensando en cómo decirlo. He soñado que Himawari-chan le cortaba la cabeza a Sakurako-chan con una espada y luego me mataba a mí.

Akane se sorprendió bastante.

-Dios mío, es horrible. Suerte que solo ha sido un sueño.

-Onee-chan, ¿por qué he soñado algo tan horrible?

-Bueno, los sueños no siempre tienen explicación. Normalmente los sueños muestran nuestros deseos y las pesadillas nuestros temores. ¿Has discutido con Himawari-chan?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Si hubieras discutido con ella una posible explicación sería que tuvieras miedo que no volvierais a hacer las paces, que os convirtierais en enemigas y ella te matara por estar enfadada contigo.

-Ya, pero eso no ha pasado.

-Como ya he dicho, los sueños no siempre tienen por qué tener explicación. A veces simplemente son así y ya está. No le des muchas vueltas. Además, la vida real seguirá siendo la misma sin importar si ese sueño tiene o no sentido.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo Akari sonriendo. – Gracias onee-chan.

Akane también sonrió. En ese momento terminó de hacer el desayuno. Le sirvió el suyo a Akari y empezaron a comer.

* * *

Sakurako se despertó, pero en vez de levantarse se quedó bastante rato en la cama cambiando de posición y girándose de vez en cuando. Al igual que Akari, estaba pensando en lo de ayer.

-Maldito monstruo pechugón. No te basta tener que superarme en el tamaño de pechos que también tienes que hacerlo en potencial mágico. – Dijo susurrando.

-Sakurako, levántate. – Dijo Hanako abriendo la puerta.

-Ah, Hanako.

-Vamos, si no bajas rápido se te va a enfriar el desayuno.

-Sí, ya voy.

Hanako salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Aunque Sakurako quería seguir en la cama mucho rato más, al cabo de unos segundos se levantó y fue a desayunar con sus hermanas. Mientras comían ninguna de la tres dijo nada. Para romper el hielo Nadeshiko intentó empezar una conversación.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal te va en la escuela, Sakurako? ¿Ya haces tu tarea?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Ya puedes tú sola?

-Himawari me ayuda con lo que no entiendo, así que no hay problema.

-Deberías esforzarte más tú y no depender tanto de Hima-nee. – Dijo la pequeña.

-Sí, sí…

Sakurako terminó el desayuno y se preparó para irse.

-Bueno, me voy.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-A casa de Himawari para que me explique lo que no entiendo.

-¿¡Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho!?

-Déjala, Hanako, que haga lo que quiera. – Nadeshiko ya había desistido con ella.

Antes de salir por la puerta Sakurako dijo:

-Seguramente me quedaré hasta la tarde, no me esperéis para comer.

Tanto Hanako como Nadeshiko estaban bastante molestas por como abusaba de la amabilidad de Himawari, sin embargo, solo Hanako se mostraba enfadada, Nadeshiko ya estaba acostumbrada.

Sakurako llamó al timbre de la casa de Himawari y esta abrió.

-Buenos días Sakurako. ¿No vienes muy temprano?

-Bueno, mis hermanas me despertaron, y no tengo nada interesante por hacer en casa. ¿Vamos a cazar brujas?

-¿Has hecho tu tarea?

-Ya lo haré cuando volvamos.

-Debes hacerla cuanto antes.

¿Y si una bruja me mata otra vez? ¿Qué sentido tendría haber hecho la tarea entonces?

-No voy a permitir que eso ocurra. Yo te protegeré.

Un leve sonrojo se mostró en la cara de Sakurako al escuchar esto.

-Bu-Bueno, ¿entonces vamos o qué? – Dijo Sakurako al cabo de unos segundos intentando no mostrarse demasiado nerviosa.

Himawari suspiró.

-Está bien, Sakurako. Vamos.

-Avisaré a Akari-chan. – Dijo Sakurako mientras sacaba su móvil.

* * *

-M. Sí. De acuerdo, ahora voy.

Akari colgó el móvil y se vistió con ropa adecuada para cazar brujas. (¿Existe algo así?)

-Onee-chan, me voy con Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan.

-Está bien, adiós.

-Adiós.

Unos segundos después de que Akari saliera, Akane fue hacia su habitación a una velocidad tan rápida que parecía que se hubiera teletransportado. Cogió unas bragas de Akari que guardaba en su cajón, y se las puso en la cabeza mientras abrazaba su dakimakura de Akari.

-Akariiiiiiiiii… – Dijo Akane ya totalmente envuelta en sus fantasías. – Te quiero te quiero te quiero te quiero te quieroooooooooo…

* * *

Al cabo de un rato Akari llegó adonde había quedado con Himawari y Sakurako.

-Hola, chicas. Lamento si os he hecho esperar.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Además, aún no hemos detectado a ninguna bruja.

-Igual no aparece ninguna en un tiempo. Entre vosotras y Yui-chan habéis derrotado muchas. Puede que no haya más.

-Lamento decirte que no.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron y se giraron hacia dónde vino la voz.

-¡Kyubey!

Este estaba encima de una de las paredes que separan la calle de las casas.

-Siempre habrá brujas que combatir. Por muchas que derrotéis, siempre seguirán apareciendo más. Es más, estoy seguro que en cuestión de minutos aparecerá alguna.

Justo terminó Kyubey de decir la frase y las Gemas del Alma de Himawari y Sakurako empezaron a brillar.

-¿Lo veis? Ya ha aparecido una.

Sakurako: Bueno, pues vamos allá.

-Sí. – Dijo Himawari después de asentir con la cabeza.

Las tres chicas partieron en busca de la bruja. Kyubey iba en el hombro de Akari. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos caminando y Akari se extrañaba de que aún no hubieran encontrado a la bruja.

-¿No deberíamos haber dado con ella ya?

Sakurako: Sí, llevamos caminando mucho rato, ya debe faltar poco.

Las Gemas del Alma de Sakurako y Himawari cada vez brillaban más y captaban más energía. De pronto, las dos se detuvieron.

-Es aquí.

Ante ellas apareció un círculo de energía como el de las otras veces. Cuando entraron, las Gemas del Alma brillaron con mucha más intensidad y captaron mucha más energía. Nunca antes habían captado una igual.

-¿¡Que es esto!? – Dijeron sorprendidas Himawari y Sakurako.

-Esta bruja es muy poderosa. Mucho más que a las que os habéis enfrentado hasta ahora. Tened mucho cuidado.

Himawari y Sakurako asintieron, y Akari abrazó con fuerza a Kyubey. Las tres empezaron a avanzar por un pasillo amplio y largo. El entorno esta vez no parecía hecho de recortes de papel. Las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos de juguetes y por el estilo de dibujo, estaba claro que eran dibujos de niño pequeño, con un contorno muy grueso, sin acabar de pintar del todo, partes del cuerpo desproporcionadas y deformes... Estaban tan mal dibujados que costaba distinguir que era cada cosa, aunque eran mejores que los dibujos de Chinatsu. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo surgieron del suelo todo de juguetes de unos dos metros y medio, rodeándolas. Todos los juguetes tenían el mismo aspecto que los dibujos, de hecho, parecía que fueran los propios dibujos quiénes los atacaban. Los juguetes empezaron a acercarse. Ninguna de ellas sabía que ataques poseían esos juguetes, pero no iban a descubrirlo. Himawari y Sakurako actuaron rápidamente. Sakurako iba haciendo aparecer varios fusiles y disparando rápidamente a un lado, y Himawari se encargó del otro lado. Se lanzó rápidamente al juguete que tenía delante, atravesándolo con la espada, lo cual lo hice desaparecer. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia los demás, cortándolos por la mitad. Himawari y Sakurako terminaron de eliminar a los juguetes al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos. – Dijo la peliazul.

Himawari empezó a correr y Sakurako y Akari la siguieron. La bruja estaba cerca. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron enfrente suyo dos juguetes más, con el mismo estilo de dibujo; un robot de unos 4 metros, y un payaso de unos 3, que en vez de tener piernas tenía una esfera que continuaba la cintura, sobre la que se desplazaba. Al robot le apareció un destello en los ojos.

Himawari: ¡Cuidado!

Himawari se lanzó hacia Sakurako para apartarla justo a tiempo, ya que pocas décimas de segundo más tarde hubo una explosión en donde estaba Sakurako. Antes de poder decir nada, al robot lo volvió a aparecer un destello en sus ojos, y Himawari, agarrada de la mano de Sakurako, dio un salto para alejarse de allí. Otra vez volvió a pasar lo mismo y otra vez Himawari volvió a esquivar el ataque. Por lo visto, su forma de ataque era similar a la del quinto ángel de Evangelion. Akari estaba a una distancia segura, además, no era el objetivo del robot, sin embargo, tenía mucho miedo, y no se atrevía a moverse, ya que pensaba que si lo hacía, el ataque del robot le tocaría. La siguiente vez que al robot le volvieron a brillar los ojos, Himawari y Sakurako saltaron hacia sitios opuestos, y estando en el aire, Sakurako hizo aparecer un fusil y le disparó al robot, atravesándole el cuerpo. Sin embargo, no lo mató, sino que parecía que se hubiera estropeado, moviendo los brazos y la cabeza sin sentido. Cuando Sakurako cayó al suelo, hizo aparecer un cañón apuntando al robot.

-¡TIRO…

Akari: ¡Cuidado!

Sakurako se había olvidado del payaso, que estaba a punto de estamparle una tarta en la cara. Y teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del familiar de una bruja, seguro que si le estampaba la tarta, moriría. Himawari se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Sakurako y consiguió evitar que el payaso le estampara la tarta, que se estampó contra una espada que hizo aparecer Himawari. Aún con una mano evitando que la tarta tocara a Sakurako, Himawari hizo aparecer otra espada con la otra mano y se la clavó al payaso un poco por debajo del cuello, atravesándolo. Sin embargo, no pareció hacerle nada, y este acercaba su cara más a Himawari, que sin poder con la fuerza del payaso, hacía retroceder más sus espadas. Sakurako se apresuró a acabar con el robot para ayudar a Himawari.

-…FINALE!

Sakurako disparó y atravesó la cara del robot, haciéndolo desaparecer. Justo después hizo aparecer un fusil que disparó a la cara del payaso, a poco más de un metro de ella, lo cual también lo hizo desaparecer.

-Gracias. Me has salvado. – Dijo aliviada Himawari.

-Tú también a mí. – Respondió Sakurako.

Himawari sonrió y mirando a Sakurako dijo:

-Hacemos muy buena pareja, ¿no crees?

Sakurako se sonrojó bastante y muy nerviosa dijo:

-¿¡P-Pe-Pero qué dices!? ¡E-Eso n-no es verdad! ¡Además, este no es el momento para decir estas cosas, ¿no crees?!

-Me refería a que se nos da bien luchar juntas contra las brujas.

-¡Ah!

-¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-N-No-no, e-en nada. Da igual. – Dijo tartamudeando Sakurako, aún roja.

-Bueno, vamos, seguro que estamos cerca.

-S-Sí.

-¡Ey! ¡No os olvidéis de mí!

-Ah, Akaza-san, lo siento.

-¡Jooooooo! – Akari tenía las mejillas hinchadas de aire y el ceño fruncido, enfadada porque no le hacían caso.

-Perdón. Vamos, deprisa.

Las tres chicas siguieron corriendo por el pasillo y al llegar al final se encontraron con una puerta que se abrió automáticamente cuando se acercaron lo suficiente. Sin detenerse siguieron corriendo, encontrándose justo detrás de esa puerta tres más, una detrás de otra, que también se abrieron solas. Al abrirse la cuarta puerta llegaron a una gran estancia. Parecía un aula de guardería gigante. En medio había una mesa de plástico como las que suele haber en las guarderías, también gigante. Las tres chicas miraron encima de la mesa, donde estaba la bruja.

Himawari: Allí está.

Encima de la mesa había un oso de peluche de unos tres metros. A diferencia de los demás juguetes, este no estaba dibujado, sino que era real. Con eso se distinguía claramente que era la bruja. Le faltaba un ojo y estaba lleno de parches, y por un lado le salía algo de relleno. La bruja se dispuso a atacar. Hizo aparecer un pompero y empezó a lanzar burbujas de jabón a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba las chicas.

Himawari: ¡Cuidado!

Himawari y Sakurako saltaron en direcciones opuestas para esquivar las burbujas, e hicieron bien, ya que las burbujas eran como bombas. Al tocar el suelo, cada una de ellas producía una gran explosión.

-¡Aaaaah!

-¡Akari-chan!

Sakurako se lanzó hacia Akari y la cogió antes de que más burbujas impactaran cerca de ella.

Himawari: ¡Aléjala de aquí, yo entretendré a la bruja!

-¡Sí!

Mientras Sakurako se llevó a Akari a un lado de la sala, lejos de la bruja, Himawari empezó a correr alrededor de la mesa gigante para distraer a la bruja, que seguía lanzándole burbujas explosivas. Después de unos segundos, no salían más burbujas por más que la bruja soplara. Himawari aprovechó eso y dio un salto enorme hacia la bruja, con una espada apuntando hacia adelante para atravesarla, pero la bruja volvió a mojar el palo en el pompero y cuando Himawari estaba a pocos metros de ella, creó una gran burbuja que la envolvió, que sirvió como escudo para la espada de Himawari. (Era una burbuja mágica, por eso no reventó aunque Himawari le clavara una espada.) Rápidamente la bruja volvió a soplar una burbuja explosiva, y Himawari, que aún no había podido alejarse, recibió el impacto de lleno. Hubo una gran explosión.

-¡Himawari!

Akari y Sakurako pudieron ver como Himawari salió volando y cayó en el suelo. Parte del vestido de chica mágica estaba roto y tenía sangre en la cara y en los brazos.

-¡Maldita desgraciada!

Sakurako empezó a crear fusiles y a disparar a la bruja con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba aún más enfadada que aquella vez que se enfrentó a la bruja-lombriz. Sin embargo, la bruja saltó hacia Himawari antes de que la primera bala de Sakurako la tocara. Estando en el aire hizo aparecer un martillo de juguete, y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Himawari. Ésta abrió los ojos y pudo ver que la bruja estaba a punto de aplastarla. Pudo apartarse justo antes de que el martillo le aplastara. Al impactar contra el suelo, el martillo produjo un agujero inmenso, y la onda expansiva mandó a Himawari muy lejos. Tan fuerte había sido el golpe, que incluso Sakurako y Akari notaron la onda expansiva, que casi manda volando a Sakurako, que cogía a Akari de la mano para que no saliese disparada, y ésta cogía a Kyubey. Pero esto no era todo. La bruja había golpeado con tanta fuerza, que toda la sala empezó a destruirse. Primero el suelo, a causa de la onda expansiva, luego las paredes se empezaron a agrietar y a romperse, y finalmente el techo. Toda la estancia se venía abajo. Sakurako pudo crear un escudo para proteger a Akari, Kyubey y ella de los enormes trozos de techo que caían. También la bruja, que creó una burbuja enorme que le sirvió de escudo. Sin embargo, Himawari no tuvo tanta suerte. Estaba herida y demasiado débil, y el techo le cayó encima.

-¡Himawari!

-¡Himawari-chan, no!

Cuando todos los trozos cayeron se produjo el silencio. No quedaba nada, solo escombros por todas partes. Akari y Sakurako contemplaban desesperadas ese desolado paisaje. De pronto, uno de los trozos de techo empezó a moverse. Akari y Sakurako deseaban que fuera Himawari, pero quién salió de allí fue la bruja, totalmente ilesa. Cuando ésta se percató que Akari y Sakurako seguían allí, las miró. Sakurako estaba apretando sus puños de rabia y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Maldita… Desgraciada. ¡Te voy a matar!

Sakurako creó un fusil apuntando hacia la bruja, pero justo cuando iba a dispararlo, el suelo empezó a temblar igual que la otra vez. Se produjo un estruendo enorme en medio de lo que quedaba de la sala, y una gran cantidad de escombros salieron disparados, dejando ver que Himawari estaba de pie con el pelo levantándosele hacia arriba. Al igual que ayer, solo faltaba que lo hubiera tenido amarillo para parecer un súper saiyajin. Himawari creó una espada, y ante eso la bruja le lanzó una burbuja explosiva. Sin embargo, Himawari no la esquivó. Se quedó quieta esperando a que llegase y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, Himawari despareció de allí y apareció enfrente de la bruja, a la cual le clavó la espada inmediatamente.

-¡Muere maldita!

Himawari giró la espada y la hundió aún más en la bruja, la cual explotó inmediatamente después. Al igual que ayer, Akari y Sakurako se quedaron boquiabiertas ante esa nueva demostración de poder de Himawari. Estas se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia su amiga mientras la Semilla de Pena cayó lentamente en la mano de Himawari, la cual usó su Gema del Alma para curar sus heridas y reparar el vestido de chica mágica.

-¡Himawari! ¿¡Estás bien!?

-Sí, tranquilas. He usado la magia para curar mis heridas y arreglar el vestido.

-¡Himawari-chan, lo has vuelto a hacer! ¡Eso ha sido una pasada!

-¿¡Cómo has podido moverte tan rápido!? ¡Ni siquiera te he visto! ¡Parece que te hayas teletransportado! ¿¡Y cómo has podido soportar el peso del techo!? ¡Pensé que habías muerto!

-Bueno, como dijo Kyubey, tengo mucho potencial mágico, y eso ha reforzado mi velocidad, fuerza y resistencia.

-Aun así, incluso con tus cualidades aumentadas, sigue siendo increíble. – Dijo Sakurako mientras Himawari purificaba su Gema del Alma.

-Toma, aún le queda energía para otra vez. – Himawari le pasó la Semilla de Pena a Sakurako.

-Ah, gracias.

Sakurako purificó su Gema y la Semilla de Pena se volvió aún más oscura.

Akari: Se ha vuelto negro.

-Es muy peligroso, si la contamináis más puede salir una bruja del cascarón. – Las tres chicas se asustaron un poco ante esas palabras de Kyubey. – No pasa nada, dámela. – Le pidió Kyubey a Sakurako.

Ésta le pasó la Semilla, que Kyubey cogió con la cola, la llevó a su cabeza, y después la lanzó hacia su espalda, en la parte en que tenía una marca roja parecida a un cero. Abrió en esa parte un agujero como si fuera una tapa de alguna olla o algo parecido. La Semilla de Pena entró y lo volvió a tapar. Esa marca brilló por unos dos segundos después de haberla tapado.

-Ya no tenéis que preocuparos.

-¿Te lo has comido? – Preguntó Akari algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, ya sabes, son gajes del oficio.

Sakurako miró a Himawari, que estaba mirando a Kyubey. Cuando ésta se percató que la miraba, la miró también.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Ah! ¡No, nada! Es solo… Que estaba pensando… Que creo que tienes razón en lo que has dicho antes… Hacemos muy buena pareja.

Himawari se sorprendió de que Sakurako lo dijera, pero después sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Po-Por qué sonríes así? Solo he dicho que se nos da bien cazar brujas juntas, en la escuela sigues siendo mi rival.

-Te has puesto roja, Sakurako. Que mona eres.

-¿¡P-P-Pe-Pe-Pero que dices!? ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Quiero decir... Claro que soy mona… ¡P-Pero no está bien que lo digas tú! E-Es decir…

Akari sonrió mientras veía a Sakurako y Himawari "discutiendo". Kyubey también las miraba, con la misma sonrisa perturbadora de siempre.

* * *

Ya por la noche, Himawari estaba estirada en su cama, con el pijama puesto. Ya era bastante tarde, y se disponía a dormir. Se la veía feliz. No tanto por derrotar a la bruja, sino porqué su relación con Sakurako había avanzado. Ahora eran más cercanas.

- _Luchar contra las brujas nos ha unido más. Es muy peligroso, pero si eso hace que podamos estar juntas… Habrá valido la pena._

Himawari se levantó dispuesta a apagar la luz, pero en ese momento su Gema del Alma brilló.

-¡Oh! ¡Ha aparecido una bruja! Ya es muy tarde, Sakurako debe estar durmiendo, iré yo sola.

-No creo que haga falta. Detecto otra fuente de poder mágica. Seguramente Funami Yui ya esté luchando contra ella.

-¿Funami-senpai?

Himawari sonrió malévolamente.

-¡Que pretendes hacer, Himawari?

Himawari forzó aún más su sonrisa, mostrando los dientes.

* * *

Yui disparó a la bruja, que tenía el mismo aspecto que la carta K de la baraja francesa, sólo que de 4 metros de altura, sin embargo, al tocar la bala la bruja, ésta desapareció. Esto sorprendió bastante a Yui y la pilló por sorpresa cuando la volvió a atacar por detrás. Sin embargo, pudo reaccionar a tiempo creando un escudo. Mientras con una mano mantenía el escudo, con la otra creó una pistola, y al mismo tiempo que disparó, hizo desaparecer el escudo. Pero al igual que antes, cuando la bala tocó la bruja, ésta volvió a desaparecer. Esta vez Yui se encontraba a la defensiva, pero no se esperaba que la bruja apareciera encima suyo, a unos 20 metros, y empezó a bajar a toda velocidad. Yui apenas tuvo tiempo de crear una pistola y apuntar, pero antes de disparar vio una especie de rayo de luz atravesando la bruja y ésta explotó. Cuando miró adónde había "caído" el rayo, se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-¡Furutani-san!

Ésta miró bastante seriamente a Yui. Yui intentó sonreír un poco y todo lo amablemente que pudo le dijo:

-¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de que la mejor forma de luchar contra las brujas es si vamos juntas?

Himawari sonrió malévolamente y dijo:

-¿Juntas? ¿Pero qué dices? He venido a hacerte la competencia.

-¿Eh, qué? – Yui se sorprendió bastante.

-Vas a lamentar todas las cosas que has dicho. Voy a derrotar todas las brujas que encuentre y me voy a hacer más poderosa que cualquiera de ellas. No voy a necesitar tu ayuda, y desde luego vas a lamentar haber dicho que no debía resucitar a Sakurako. Ella no morirá y vas a ser tú quien quedará como una estúpida y como una mala persona al decir que no debía revivirla. – Yui se iba enfadando con cada palabra que escuchaba, pero procuraba no mostrarlo para no darle ese gusto a Himawari. – Además, si no me hubiera convertido en chica mágica esa bruja te habría matado. Así que se puede decir que al convertirme en chica mágica he salvado a dos personas; a Sakurako y a ti. ¿Quién es ahora la estúpida?

-No me habría matado, hubiera podido con ella.

-¿Ah, sí? Desde fuera no parecía eso.

Himawari miraba a Yui con una sonrisa de superioridad y ésta intentaba no mostrar demasiado su cara de enfado.

-Prepárate, Funami-senpai. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Himawari dio media vuelta para irse, pero Yui la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Esa Semilla de Pena me pertenece.

-No. Las Semillas pertenecen a quien derrota a la bruja, y esa he sido yo.

-La hubiera podido derrotar aunque tú no hubieras interferido.

-Puede. Pero quien la ha derrotado ha sido yo.

-Tú la has solo le has dado el golpe final, casi no has gastado magia. Yo llevo luchando con ella un rato, he gastado mucha más, la necesito.

-Pues la próxima vez date más prisa. Ya sabes lo que dicen; quien no corre, vuela.

Himawari se dispuso a irse, pero en ese momento Yui se puso muy seria.

-HIMAWARI. DÁMELA.

-Vaya, que interesante. – Dijo Himawari sonriendo. – ¿Y si no qué? ¿Vas a quitármela por la fuerza?

-No me obligues.

-No empieces con eso. Fuiste incapaz de disparar a Akaza-san, y no eres capaz de luchar conmigo. Además, ¿realmente crees que podrías ganarme?

Yui dudó unos segundos si empezar una lucha con ella, pero al final decidió que no valía la pena.

-¡Bah! Está bien, puedes quedártela.

Himawari volvió a sonreír malévolamente y se fue de allí de un salto, mientras Yui se quedó mirando hacia dónde se fue con cara de enfado.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	6. Esto no está bien

Yui estaba luchando contra una bruja, la cual parecía un maniquí de unos 10 metros de alto, con los brazos y las piernas muy delgadas, que vestía con ropa de enfermera y tenía una sonrisa igual que la de Charlotte (la bruja que mató a Sakurako). La bruja se desplazaba sobre 4 patas (usaba los brazos como si fueran piernas) y se movía increíblemente rápido, casi tanto como la primera bruja de derrotó Himawari. La bruja atacó a Yui, pero esta consiguió esquivar el ataque saltado. En el aire disparó 4 veces a las extremidades de la bruja. Debido a lo delgadas que tenía tanto las piernas como los brazos, con un disparó a cada una bastó para hacerle perder los dos brazos y una pierna. La otra pierna, aunque le dio, no se le cayó. La bruja se quedó en el suelo malherida, moviéndose rápidamente. Cuando Yui cayó al suelo, le apuntó a su cabeza con una pistola, pero antes de que disparara, se oyó un sonido metálico y la bruja explotó. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, pudo ver a Himawari.

-Otra vez tú.

Justo después llegó Sakurako, que llevaba a Akari cogida de la mano.

-Himawari… – Empezó a decir Sakurako, pero se detuvo al ver a Yui, a la que miró con una cara seria. Yui se sorprendió bastante al ver a Akari.

-¿Akari?

-Yui-chan…

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Estoy acompañando a Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan en sus batallas contra las brujas.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso la muerte de Omuro-san no te sirvió de lección para no convertirte en chica mágica?

-Sólo haré el contrato si es exclusivamente necesario. Si ellas dos pueden luchar bien contra las brujas no lo haré, pero si están en problemas no puedo cruzarme de brazos.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?

Akari se sorprendió que Yui la insultase. Nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Ni te atrevas a insultar a Akari-chan! – Gritó furiosa Sakurako.

-Si haces el contrato también pondrás en peligro tu vida, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

-Tranquila, Funami-senpai. – Empezó a decir Himawari aún con su sonrisa de superioridad. – Si lo que te preocupa es que Akaza-san se convierta en chica mágica, puedes relajarte, no será necesario que lo haga. Sakurako y yo podemos encargarnos de las brujas sin ningún problema. De hecho, puedo encargarme yo sola.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡No vayas tan de sobrada! – Replicó su amiga.

Himawari fue a donde cayó la Semilla de Pena y la cogió.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Otra vez no! – Gritó Yui al mismo tiempo que hizo aparecer una pistola y la apuntó hacia Himawari.

-¡Oye! – Gritó Sakurako haciendo aparecer un fusil apuntando a Yui

-¡Yui-chan!

-¡No voy a permitir que te quedes con mi Semilla de Pena otra vez!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que otra vez? – Preguntó extrañada Akari.

-Ayer Furutani-san también me quitó una Semilla de Pena de una bruja con la que yo estaba luchando y ella solo le dio el golpe final, igual que hoy.

-¿Eh? ¿Furutani-san? ¿Ahora ya no me llamas por mi nombre? – Preguntó irónicamente Himawari.

-Nunca lo he hecho, ayer fue solo porqué acabaste con mi paciencia.

-¿Qu-Qué pasó? – Preguntó Akari.

-Ya te lo he dicho, me quitó una Semilla de Pena de una bruja con la que yo estaba luchando.

-No te la quité, tú me dejaste quedármela, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso fue solo porque no quería luchar contra ti.

-Da igual. De todas formas la Semilla me pertenecía a mí. Las Semillas de Pena pertenecen a quién mata a una bruja, no a quién lucha contra ella, ¿verdad, Sakurako?

-Bueno… Sí, pero… – Respondió ésta dudando.

-Pues ya está. La Semilla de Pena me pertenece. Si la quieres tendrás que quitármela por la fuerza.

Yui cada vez dudaba más entre si empezar a luchar con Himawari, apretando los dientes. Ver a Yui en ese estado hacía sonreír a Himawari.

-Himawari-chan, dásela.

Todas se sorprendieron al oír esto, y miraron a Akari con cara de sorpresa, y Himawari, al mismo tiempo, también de enfado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Por favor, Himawari-chan, dásela.

-¿Se puede saber a qué bando perteneces, Akaza-san?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que a qué bando? Todas estamos en el mismo bando.

-No. Funami-senpai es el enemigo.

-¿EH? – Akari se sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras.

-Oye, Himawari, te estás pasando un poco.

-¿Tú también, Sakurako? Te recuerdo que nos intentó matar y dijo que preferiría que estuvieras muerta.

-¡Nada de eso es cierto! ¡A quién quería matar era a Kyubey! ¡Y en ningún momento dije que preferiría que Omuro-san siguiera muerta! – Yui miró a ésta última. – Te ofrecí mi ayuda, ¿recuerdas? Me ofrecí a luchar contigo.

Aunque Sakurako seguía apuntando a Yui, cada vez dudaba más.

-Yui-chan tiene razón.

Himawari miró enfadada a Akari.

-Por favor, Himawari-chan, dale la Semilla. Ella lleva luchando contra la bruja mucho rato, seguro que ha gastado mucha magia. Tú solo le has dado el golpe final. Además, venimos de luchar contra otra bruja, ya has purificado tu Gema del Alma hace apenas unos minutos. No la necesitas.

-No has entendido nada, Akaza-san. No se trata de necesidad, se trata de venganza.

-¿Venganza? – Dijo Akari algo asustada.

-Así es. No podemos permitir que Funami-senpai siga como si nada después de todo lo que ha dicho y hecho. Es una mala persona, hay que castigarla.

-¡Ya te he dicho que yo en ningún momento dije que preferiría que Omuro-san siguiera muerta!

-Dijiste que no debería haberla resucitado, que debería haberla dejado muerta.

-Porque al resucitarla pusiste en peligro tu vida, y Omuro-san puede volver a morir en cualquier momento. Si no la hubieras resucitado seguiría muerta, pero tú no correrías peligro. Ahora podéis morir las dos. Si pasa, ¿de qué habrá servido entonces tu deseo?

Se produjo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Sakurako habló.

-Venga, terminemos con esto de una vez. Himawari, dale la Semilla.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Akari-chan tiene razón. Nosotras no la necesitamos, acabamos de luchar contra una bruja. No tiene sentido que nos la llevemos. Y eso de la venganza es una tontería. – Sakurako miró a Yui. – No pienses mal, Funami-senpai, aún estoy enfadada contigo, pero no vale la pena discutir por esto, y con la venganza no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio. Lo que podemos hacer es ir por separado. Ya hemos visto que puedes encargarte de las brujas tú sola, y Himawari y yo también podemos. Así que lo que podemos hacer es ir por separado, pero no dedicarnos a robarnos las Semillas entre nosotras solo por venganza. Funami-senpai tomará su camino y nosotros el nuestro, pero no nos dedicaremos a putearnos entre nosotras. Así que, Himawari, dale la Semilla de una vez y terminemos con esto.

Himawari no se podía creer que todas se le hubieran girado en contra. Estaba cada vez más nerviosa e histérica, pero de pronto se calmó.

-Está bien, Funami-senpai, tú ganas, te daré la Semilla.

Ésta bajó su arma, y justo después lo hizo Sakurako. Entonces Himawari sonrió malévolamente, y antes de que nadie se pudiera dar cuenta apareció justo delante de Sakurako. La sorpresa de que apareciera allí de golpe hizo que no se fijaran en que Himawari había puesto la Semilla justo al lado de la Gema del Alma de Sakurako, purificándola. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho, Himawari ya estaba utilizando la Semilla para purificar su propia Gema.

Yui: ¡NO!

-¡Anda, toma! – Himawari le pasó la Semilla a Yui, que la cogió cuando estuvo a su alcance.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ahora ya no se puede utilizar!

-En ningún momento te he dicho que te la daría en buen estado. – Dijo Himawari con una sonrisa malvada.

Yui se enfadó muchísimo ante esa "troleada" de Himawari. Ésta se puso a reír como una loca, probablemente por la reacción de Yui. Akari y Sakurako la miraban asustadas. ¿Esa era su amiga? No podían creer que se estuviera comportando así. Cuando terminó de reír, todavía con la sonrisa malvada en la cara les dijo:

-Bueno, chicas, ¿nos vamos?

Himawari empezó a andar en dirección contraria a Yui. Pero ni Akari ni Sakurako la seguían. Estaban demasiado ocupadas intentando asumir lo que acababa de pasar. Al ver que no venían, giró la cabeza y les dijo:

-¿No venís?

Después de decir eso siguió andando. Sakurako dudó un poco. Primero miró a Yui, que aún estaba indignada, luego decidió ir con Himawari. Akari hizo exactamente lo mismo un par de segundos más tarde. Yui se quedó allí, apretando la Semilla inservible, intentando controlar su fuerza para no romperla y que apareciera una bruja.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 6: Esto no está bien

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. Pero nada de lo que me lleva pasando desde la semana anterior es normal. Kyoko-chan se va a Europa sin decir nada, descubro que Sakurako-chan y Yui-chan son chicas mágicas, una bruja mata a Sakurako-chan y Himawari-chan se convierte en chica mágica para resucitarla…

-Buenos días, chicas…

-Buenos días, Akari-chan.

Mientras nos dirigimos a la escuela pude ver que Yui-chan tenía una cara seria. No parecía estar enfadada, pero seguro que era porqué Chinatsu-chan estaba allí y tenía que disimularlo. Seguro que tenía que estar enfadada después de lo de ayer.

 **Fin de primera persona**

-Buenos días, Sakurako. – Dijo Himawari con una sonrisa cuando su amiga salió de su casa.

-Buenos días.

Mientras se dirigían a la escuela, Himawari pudo ver que Sakurako estaba preocupada.

-¿Sakurako, te preocupa algo?

-Claro que sí. Tú.

-Venga ya. No me digas que todavía estás pensando en lo de ayer.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo quieres que no piense en ello? Entiendo que estés enfadada con Funami-senpai, yo también lo estoy, pero lo que hiciste no está bien.

Himawari se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirar a Sakurako con cara de enfado.

-¿Qué no está bien?

-Le quitaste la Semilla de Pena de una bruja con la que ella estaba luchando.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y muchas más que le voy a quitar. No voy a permitir que vuelva a purificar su Gema del Alma.

-¿Estás loca o qué? Si no lo hace no podrá volver a utilizar la magia.

-¿Y por qué piensas que lo hago? – Sakurako se sorprendió bastante al saber lo que pretendía Himawari. – Funami-senpai es una mala persona. Intentó matarnos, a nosotras dos y a Akaza-san. Una persona que es capaz de amenazar de matar a sus amigas no puede tener la capacidad de hacer magia. Cualquier día le coge una rabieta y nos mata a todas con una pistola. No voy a permitirlo. La única forma de asegurarnos de que no vuelva a molestarnos es que no pueda volver a utilizar la magia. Y yo voy a encargarme de eso.

Sakurako miraba a su amiga con algo de miedo.

-Himawari… ¿Pero tú oyes lo que dices? Estás diciendo cosas totalmente fuera de lugar. Habíamos quedado que cada una iría por su cuenta y no nos putearíamos lo una a la otra. No te pido que hagas las paces con ella, pero al menos deja que vaya por su cuenta y vamos nosotras a la nuestra.

-No entiendes nada Sakurako… – Dijo Himawari mientras se acercaba a su amiga. Aun cuando la tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia, Himawari siguió avanzando, lo que obligó a Sakurako a retroceder. Himawari siguió avanzando dejando a Sakurako contra la pared. Himawari se apoyó en ésta, poniendo sus manos un poco por encima de los hombros de Sakurako. Las dos estaban muy cerca, lo cual hizo poner un poco roja a Sakurako. – Aquella vez, en aquel almacén, cuando Akaza-san y yo nos encontramos con Kyubey por primera vez, Funami-senpai te apuntó. Seguro que si no disparó fue solo porque si hubiera apretado el gatillo tú también lo habrías hecho y habríais muerto las dos. ¿Pero si no la hubieras apuntado que crees que habría pasado? Te habría matado, Sakurako. Y después a Akaza-san y a mí. Y después a Kyubey. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo intentará de nuevo? No pienso permitir que eso pase. Mi deseo fue precisamente revivirte para que no vuelvas a morir. Ella no para de repetirme que fue inútil, y siendo como es, estoy segura que es capaz incluso de matarte ella misma solo para demostrar que tenía razón. – En este punto, Sakurako se dio cuenta de que a su amiga se le había ido la olla completamente. – Y no voy a consentirlo. No voy a permitir que te haga nada, porqué tú… Tú… Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Sakurako. – Sakurako abrió mucho los ojos y notó como en ese momento su corazón se aceleró y empezó a latir con fuerza. – No voy a permitir que Funami-senpai te ponga las manos encima, por eso debo impedir que purifique su Gema del Alma. Si te llegara a pasar algo… No lo soportaría.

Sakurako se quedó mirando a Himawari, con la cara ruborizada por lo que acababa de decir su amiga. ¿Le acababa de declarar su amor? No, Himawari no había utilizado esas palabras. Sin embargo, Sakurako comprendió que Himawari la veía como algo más que una amiga. Igual que ella. Himawari se separó de Sakurako y le dijo:

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Dicho esto, empezó a andar en dirección a la escuela. Sakurako tardó un poco en hacer lo mismo. Antes tuvo que asimilar lo que su "amiga" le dijo. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Akari y Chinatsu ya estaban allí.

-Buenos días. – Dijo la pelirosa.

Himawari y Sakurako le respondieron lo mismo, la primera con una amable sonrisa. Akari contestó de la misma forma intentando parecer lo más natural posible para que Chinatsu no sospechara nada. Segundos después entró la profesora y empezaron las clases. Todo transcurrió con total normalidad hasta el final de las clases, aunque Akari no estuvo muy atenta, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo de ayer. A Sakurako también le preocupaba eso, pero la "declaración" de Himawari antes hizo que casi no pensara en ello, sino en esto segundo.

- _Himawari… ¿Tú… me amas?_ – Pensó Sakurako para sí misma mientras miraba a Himawari de reojo.

Las clases terminaron sin que pasara nada fuera de lo común, y las alumnas empezaron a salir de clase. Akari había pensado en ir a ver a Yui en el descanso, pero no lo hizo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le habría dicho? Antes de salir, Himawari miró a Akari con una sonrisa. Aunque no dijo nada, Akari sabía que eso significaba que la esperaría a fuera para ir a cazar brujas. Akari iba a salir de la clase justo después de Himawari pero la detuvo la voz de Chinatsu.

-Akari-chan.

-¿Sí? – Dijo ésta mirándola.

-Esto… – Empezó a decir Chinatsu un poco sonrojada. – Quería darte las gracias… Por lo que has hecho dejándome estar a solas con Yui-senpai. Creo que ahora estoy más cerca de poder empezar una relación seria con ella. – Akari sonrió. – Por eso… Te lo quería agradecer.

-Si quieres puedo dejar que estés a solas con ella un tiempo más.

-¿Eh? – Chinatsu se sorprendió. – Bueno… La verdad es que me gustaría… ¿Pero Yui-senpai no encontrará raro que solo vaya yo?

-No, dentro de unas semanas habrá exámenes, así que puedes decirle que estoy estudiando con Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan.

-Pero entonces encontrará raro que yo no esté con vosotras.

-Ah… Bueno… Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan no están en ningún club por ser parte del consejo estudiantil, y la verdad es que yo en el club del entretenimiento no haga nada de provecho. Pero tú querías unirte al club del té, y tienes todas las herramientas allí, así que es lógico que vayas. Y si Yui-chan está contigo puedes pedirle que lo pruebe para que te diga que le parece. Y además, como Yui-chan ya hizo estos exámenes el año pasado seguro que puede ayudarte.

-Bueno… – Chinatsu dudó durante unos segundos. Por supuesto que le gustaba la idea de estar a solas con su querida senpai, pero encontraba un poco injusto que Akari se "sacrificara" no yendo al club solo para su bien. – ¿De verdad harías esto por mí?

-Claro. – Dijo Akari con su adorable sonrisa habitual.

Chinatsu también sonrió.

-Gracias.

Akari se dispuso a irse, pero antes de salir por la puerta Chinatsu la volvió a llamar. La pelirroja se volteó.

-Algún día te devolveré el favor que estás haciendo por mí.

Akari se limitó a sonreír y salió de la clase. Una vez fuera se reunió con Himawari y Sakurako. Kyubey también estaba allí.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todas, ¿vamos a cazar brujas? – Dijo sonriente Himawari. Sin embargo, al ver que Akari tenía una cara de preocupación, dejó de sonreír. – ¿Te pasa algo, Akaza-san?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Himawari-chan?

La expresión de Himawari cambió a una seria y suspiró.

-Otra vez…

-Yui-chan era la que estaba luchando con esa bruja, no tenías derecho a quitarle la Semilla.

-¿Qué vas a saber tú, de derechos? Ni siquiera eres una chica mágica.

-Pero ella…

-Las Semillas pertenecen a quién mata a las brujas, ¿verdad, Kyubey?

-Así es.

-Pues ya está. Tema cerrado.

-Pero…

-He dicho tema cerrado.

-Pero Yui-chan…

-Si sólo vas a estar molestando todo el rato no hace falta que vengas. – Dijo Himawari con contundencia.

A Akari le dolieron esas palabras.

-¡O-Oye, Himawari! – Replicó su amiga.

Himawari miraba con una cara muy seria a Akari, que aunque le costó, fue capaz de evitar llorar. Finalmente, muy triste y con voz muy baja respondió:

-Está bien, no voy a molestar.

Himawari no dijo nada hasta al cabo de unos segundos.

-Vamos.

Sakurako alargó la mano hacia Akari. Normalmente solo lo hacía para que ésta no se quedase atrás, pero esta vez había algo más. También lo hizo para reconfortarla. Akari le cogió de la mano, y después de que Kyubey se subiera a su hombro, marcharon a buscar brujas.

* * *

Chinatsu estaba la sala del club. Había preparado té, pero no había nadie para probarlo, solo ella. Dio un sorbo a su taza y después dijo para sí misma:

-Yui-senpai… Akari-chan ha decidido no venir solo para que pudiera estar contigo… ¿Dónde estás?

Mientras tanto, Yui estaba en una ciudad vecina, a unos cuantos quilómetros de donde vivía.

-Furutani-san no debería venir hasta aquí. A ver si puedo hacerme con una Semilla de Pena de una vez. En esta zona no hay ninguna chica mágica, así que no debería haber ningún problema, aunque también es probable que no haya muchas brujas aquí. Tendré que recorrerme toda la ciudad y esperar a que aparezca alguna.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Empezó a andar mirando su Gema del Alma esperando a que captara alguna energía mágica.

* * *

-¡TIRO FINALE!

El misil que disparó Sakurako impactó contra la bruja, causando una gran explosión y matándola. El entorno se fue distorsionando hasta volver al mundo "real" mientras la Semilla de Pena de la bruja caía lentamente sobre la palma de la mano de Sakurako.

-¡Bien hecho, Sakurako! – Dijo alegremente Himawari mientras ella y Akari se acercaban a su amiga, que estaba purificando su Gema del Alma.

-Gracias. – Contestó Sakurako, que fue quién mató a la bruja esta vez, aunque las dos habían luchado.

Himawari esperaba que Sakurako le pasara la Semilla, lo cual iba a hacer, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarla se detuvo, lo cual extrañó a Himawari.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. – Dijo Sakurako no muy convencida, lanzándole la Semilla.

Cuando Himawari la recibió, su rostro cambió a uno serio.

-No me la querías dar, ¿verdad?

Sakurako tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No…

-Piensas que no me merezco esta Semilla porqué le he quitado dos a Funami-senpai y que esa magia no me corresponde y por tanto no me merezco esta. ¿No es así?

Así es. – Dijo Sakurako tras unos segundos.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Akari contemplaba la escena con algo de miedo, pensando en que se iba a liar parda.

-Está bien, como quieras. – Dijo Himawari mientras le pasaba la Semilla a Sakurako sin ninguna expresión de enfado ni seriedad. Es más, su expresión era totalmente neutral, cosa que sorprendió a sus amigas, ya que pensaban que se iba a enfadar. – No me molesta no tenerla si eres tú quien se la queda. – Dijo cuándo Sakurako la recibió. – Solo me molestaría si fuese Funami-senpai.

Las dos chicas miraban un poco confundidas a la peliazul.

-Himawari-chan, ¿por qué le tienes tanto odio a Yui-chan? Ya nos ha dicho muchas veces que no…

-Akaza-san. ¿Qué te he dicho? Nada de molestar. – Dijo contundente Himawari.

Akari, dolida, calló.

En ese momento, la Gema del Alma de Yui captó energía mágica. Solo un instante después, las de Himawari y Sakurako también.

Yui: Esta vez sí. Esta vez voy a conseguir la Semilla.

Himawari: ¡No! ¡No puedo permitir que consiga ninguna Semilla!

Himawari estaba a punto de ir hacia allí cuando Sakurako la detuvo.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Esa bruja está muy lejos! ¡Además, detecto que ya hay otra chica mágica allí! No hace falta que vayamos nosotras, ella se encargará de la bruja.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar!

Nada más decir esto salió disparada a una velocidad alucinante, dejando desconcertadas a sus amigas.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con esto? – Preguntó Sakurako. – ¿Por qué quiere evitar que la otra chica mate a la br… – De pronto lo comprendió. – ¿No me digas que esa chica…

-Es Funami Yui. – Dijo Kyubey.

Sakurako reaccionó rápidamente.

-Akari-chan, agárrate a mí.

Akari lo hizo y Sakurako se fue todo lo rápido que pudo hacia Himawari, mientras Akari intentaba no caerse de Sakurako y Kyubey no caerse de Akari. Yui atravesó el círculo de energía que llevaba al interior de la barrera de la bruja, mientras Himawari corría con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que Yui consiguiera la Semilla de la bruja.

Yui caminó por un oscuro vacío. No se veía nada, solo el suelo, de color gris. Al seguir avanzando, una forma se fue dibujando a lo lejos. Al acercarse más vio que era un árbol sin hojas. En el tronco había un agujero en el que se veía una figura roja parecida a la luna creciente inclinada 90 grados. Era la boca de la bruja. Estaba sonriendo. Cuando Yui se fijó un poco más vio que las "ramas" del árbol en realidad eran brazos y manos, de las cuales empezaron a salir burbujas, dentro de las cuales se podían ver imágenes de ella y Kyoko. Se mostraban en varias etapas de su vida, de pequeñas, cuando iban a primaria, cuando entraron a Nanamori… Todo eran momentos felices de ellas dos.

-Ya sé lo que pretendes. – Dijo Yui sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. – Quieres que al ver estas imágenes me entre nostalgia y me ponga triste porqué ya no puedo estar con ella, y me ponga a llorar desconsolada. Vamos, que quieres destrozarme psicológicamente. – Yui hizo aparecer una pistola. – Pues no lo vas a conseguir. – Yui disparó y le dio a la bruja, la cual perdió unas cuantas ramas/brazos y pareció asustarse, ya que ahora la sonrisa se había vuelto una cara triste. – ¡Sólo has conseguido cabrearme! – Mientras se iba acercando a la bruja, Yui siguió disparando, lo cual le hacía perder cada vez más ramas/brazos y trozos de corteza. Las burbujas ya habían desaparecido, ya que la bruja dejó de crearlas después de que Yui le disparara. – Ahora que estaba empezando a olvidarla vas tú y me la recuerdas. ¡Lo vas a pagar muy caro! – Yui siguió disparando sin ninguna piedad, despojando a la bruja cada vez más de partes de sí, hasta que al final solo quedó la parte de la corteza donde estaba la boca tirada en el suelo. Yui estaba a unos dos metros de ella. Apuntó a la corteza y se dispuso a disparar, pero justo en ese mismo momento oyó un grito de alguien abalanzándose sobre ella.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Al principio Yui no reconoció esa voz, pero cuando se giró vio que era Himawari, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar vio como atravesaba con una espada el trozo que quedaba de corteza. Esa fracción de segundo se hizo eterna para Yui, como si todo fuera a cámara lenta. De hecho, incluso tuvo tiempo de ver como Himawari giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró con una sonrisa malvada. Una luz brillante salió de la corteza y ésta explotó. Cuando la luz desapareció, ya estaban en el mundo real, encima de un puente peatonal que cruzaba una autopista. Yui vio como la Semilla de Pena caía lentamente en la palma de la mano de Himawari, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Justo después de eso, el vestido de ésta brilló y se transformó en el uniforme escolar. Himawari giró su cabeza para mirar a Yui con su malévola sonrisa. Yui estaba histérica, lo cual hizo soltar unas risitas a Himawari, que hicieron enfadar aún más a Yui.

-¡Himawari!

Sakurako llegó con Akari y Kyubey. Las dos chicas mostraron una cara de preocupación al ver que habían llegado tarde.

-Vamos. – Les dijo Himawari a sus acompañantes. – Ya podemos irnos.

-¡Ni te lo creas! – Gritó Yui haciendo aparecer una pistola apuntando a Himawari. Acto seguido, Sakurako hizo aparecer un fusil apuntando a Yui.

-Baja el arma, Sakurako. – Dijo Himawari con toda la calma del mundo. Ésta se extrañó. – Funami-senpai no va a disparar.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré si no me das esa Semilla ahora mismo!

-No. No lo harás. – Dijo Himawari girándose para verle la cara. – No eres capaz. Eres incapaz de disparar a una persona. Te crees muy fuerte por luchar contra las brujas, pero no eres nada. No fuiste capaz de disparar a Akaza-san aquella vez, ni tampoco fuiste capaz de dispararme a mí ayer. Vas de fuerte pero en realidad eres una niña débil, mimada y malcriada. – Yui estaba cada vez más enfadada. Nunca se había enfadado tanto.

-¡H-Himawari-chan!

-¡Cállate, Akaza-san!

A Sakurako le molestó que le hablara así a su amiga e intentó decirle que no le hablara así.

-¡Oye!

-¡Tú también, Sakurako! – Tanto en su voz como en su rostro se notaba que realmente estaba muy enfadada. Hablaba en serio. – No eres más que una niñata consentida, creyéndote que sólo tú tienes la única verdad absoluta, y superior a las demás, por lo cual puedes menospreciar su vida. Pues esto no es así. Y ya va siendo hora de que alguien te ponga en tu sitio… YUI.

Akari y Sakurako se asustaron. Nunca antes Himawari la había llamado por su nombre, y hacerlo en esas circunstancias era toda una provocación.

-Vamos. – Dijo de nuevo Himawari. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas dispuesta a irse. Pero cuando no había dado ni dos pasos, Yui disparó. El sonido resonó por unos segundos, y después se produjo el silencio total. Los siguientes segundos fueron las más largos de las vidas de Akari y Sakurako. Finalmente, alguien rompió el silencio.

-Qué mala eres. Has fallado. – Dijo Himawari con toda la calma del mundo.

-No te estaba apuntando. Hubiera fallado si te hubiera dado. – Yui movió un poco su pistola. – Ahora sí que te estoy apuntando.

Himawari soltó unas risitas y después se giró para mirar a Yui.

-¿En serio quieres luchar?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero si no me das esa Semilla ahora mismo no tendré otro remedio que hacerlo.

Himawari volvió a soltar unas risitas.

-¿En serio crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de ganarme? Tengo un potencial mágico inmenso.

-¿Acaso te crees que yo no? De todas las brujas a las que me he enfrentado solo una me ha obligado a utilizar el 100% de mi poder.

-Ya. La bruja de la cual te salvé el otro día.

-No seas estúpida. Con esa bruja no estaba luchando ni siquiera al 30%.

Akari y Sakurako se sorprendieron mucho.

-¡Yui-chan! ¿¡Es eso cierto!?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Si te crees que con esta mentira me vas a asustar vas muy equivocada.

-No es ninguna mentira. Y como sigas así muy pronto lo vas a comprobar por ti misma.

Himawari sonrió más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya veo… Esto va a ser muy interesante. – Akari y Sakurako contemplaban, heladas, aquello. – Muy bien. Entonces vamos a luchar. Pero te lo advierto: No hay rendición que valga. Esto es una lucha a muerte. La pelea solo terminará con la muerte de una de las dos.

Esto horrorizó a las dos espectadoras.

-No, Furutani-san. La pelea terminará contigo fuera de combate.

Himawari dejó de sonreír y se mostró seria.

-Estás muy segura de ti misma. – Hubo un corto silencio y después volvió a sonreír. – Me gusta. Cuanto más orgullo tengas más humillante será tu derrota.

-Ten cuidado no tengas que comerte esas palabras.

Himawari forzó una sonrisa malévola y alargó su mano en la que había su Gema del Alma, la cual empezó a brillar para que se transformara en chica mágica. En ese momento, Akari salió disparada corriendo hacia Himawari olvidándose completamente de Kyubey, que cayó al suelo por la inercia.

-¡Himawari-chan, lo siento!

Le quitó de las manos la Gema del Alma y la arrojó a la carretera. Todas se sorprendieron muchísimo ante eso. Ninguna se lo esperaba. Antes de que la Gema impactara contra la carretera, pasó un camión de mercancías y la Gema cayó encima del toldo de éste. Yui desapareció de allí inmediatamente al ver esto. Himawari agarró a Akari por el cuello del uniforme con mucha fuerza, lo cual asustó a la pelirroja.

-¡Akaza-san! ¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!? – Gritó Himawari enfurecida.

-H-Hi-Himawari-chan… – Tartamudeó Akari asustada, pensando que Himawari le iba a pegar.

-¿¡Ahora cómo pretendes que…

Himawari se detuvo de golpe, y perdió su expresión y el brillo de sus ojos, y justo después cayó desplomada sobre Akari, quién la cogió para que no cayera al suelo.

-¿Himawari-chan?

Kyubey se subió a la barandilla del puente, cerca de Akari, para hablar con ella.

-Eso no ha estado bien, Akari.

-¿Eh?

-Debes de estar loca para lanzar a tu amiga de esa manera.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué estás…

-¡Himawari! – Akari sintió como alguien le quitaba a Himawari de encima. Primero no reconoció quién era, por el shock en el que se encontraba. Después vio que era Sakurako, quién empezó a sacudirla. – ¡Himawari! ¡HIMAWARI! – Las dos chicas estaban cada vez más asustadas al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba. – ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Se ha muerto o qué?

Mientras, Yui corría a toda velocidad, persiguiendo al camión en el que había la Gema del Alma de Himawari.

-¡Kyubey! ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Sakurako mirándole, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Las chicas mágicas sólo podéis controlar vuestros cuerpos a una distancia de cien metros a lo sumo.

-¿Cien metros? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Siempre las lleváis encima, así que accidentes de este tipo es muy difícil que sucedan.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kyubey? – Dijo Akari empezando a llorar. – ¡Sálvala, por favor! ¡No dejes morir a Himawari-chan!

-Akari, esa no es Himawari, sólo es un recipiente vacío.

-¿Eh?

-Acabas de tirar a Himawari del puente.

-¿Có… ¿Cómo dices? – Tartamudeó Sakurako.

Las dos quedaron tan impactadas al oír esto que Sakurako perdió la fuerza con la que agarraba a Himawari, la cual Akari consiguió coger antes de que chocara contra el suelo, y la recostó sobre éste. En ese momento Yui llegó al camión y cogió la Gema del Alma.

-No podría pediros que os enfrentarais a las brujas con cuerpos tan frágiles como los de las personas normales, eso no sería justo para vosotras. Debéis saber que el antiguo cuerpo de una chica mágica no es más que un dispositivo de hardware externo. A vuestra alma se le concede una forma más compacta y segura que es capaz de controlar la magia de una manera mucho más eficiente y segura. Forma parte de mi trabajo cuando completo el contrato de una chica mágica. Os extraigo vuestras almas y sencillamente las reubico en las Gemas del Alma.

-¿Qu-Qué demonios estás diciendo? – Sakurako empezó a cabrearse. – ¡Desgraciado! ¡Así que básicamente lo que has hecho es convertirnos en unas muertas vivientes!

-¿No es mejor así? Aunque os despedacen el corazón u os desangréis hasta que no os quede ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo, siempre que podáis curaros con magia volveréis a estar operativas una y otra vez. Sois básicamente invencibles, siempre y cuando vuestra Gema del Alma no se rompa. ¿No resulta eso mucho más útil durante un combate que un cuerpo humano repleto de problemas potenciales?

-Es horrible… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – Akari estalló a llorar sobre Himawari.

-Siempre es igual. – Dijo Kyubey con resignación. – Todas actuáis de la misma manera cuando se os explica lo que ocurre. No puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué los seres humanos dais tanto valor al lugar exacto donde se encuentra vuestra alma?

-¡Desgraciado! – Sakurako empezó a llorar de rabia e hizo aparecer un fusil apuntando a Kyubey. – ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Funami-senpai quería matarte! ¡Tal vez debería hacerlo yo!

-¡E-Espera! – Dijo Kyubey asustado. – Basta con que volváis a ponerle la Gema del Alma cerca de su cuerpo para que pueda volver a moverse.

Justo en ese mismo momento llegó Yui, quién dejó la Gema del Alma justo al lado de Himawari, y le quitó la Semilla de Pena que le había quitado. Cuando la acercó a su gema del Alma, el aura oscura que pasó fue inmensa. Esa era toda la magia que Yui no había podido purificar en todo ese tiempo, dejando inservible la Semilla en un solo uso. Yui le lanzó la Semilla a Kyubey, y este se la "comió" con el agujero de su espalda. En ese momento Himawari recuperó el brillo de sus ojos, y después de una convulsión que no pasó desapercibida ni por Akari ni por Sakurako, empezó a levantarse lentamente, claramente desconcertada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	7. ¿Puedes afrontar tus sentimientos?

Himawari volvía a casa lentamente. Llegó a altas horas de la madrugada, ya que fue desde la ciudad vecina hasta la suya andando. Sakurako la quería acompañar, pero Himawari no quiso. Quería estar sola. En su cara se mostraba decepción. Entró a casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar ni a su hermana ni a sus padres. Cuando entró a su habitación encendió la luz y tiró sin mucho cuidado la Gema del Alma en su mesa de noche.

-¿Nos engañaste, no?

-Yo sólo me limité a preguntaros si queríais ser chicas mágicas. Lo que sucede es que no os expliqué todos y cada uno de los detalles de ser chica mágica.

Himawari, enfadada, tiró al suelo la silla de su escritorio.

-¿¡Por qué no nos lo contaste antes!?

-No me preguntasteis. De no haberlo descubierto no os habría molestado lo más mínimo. Además, los seres humanos ni siquiera sois conscientes de vuestras almas, para empezar. Vuestros cuerpos no son más que colecciones de neuronas y un sistema cardiovascular centralizado. Cuando un cuerpo ya no puede sostener la vida, su alma se desvanece con él. Yo simplemente les doy un soporte físico a vuestras almas para evitar que eso suceda. De esta forma podéis estar un poco más seguras mientras combatís a las brujas.

-¡Pienso que deberías habernos consultado!

-Os tomáis los combates demasiado a la ligera. – Kyubey bajó de la cama de Himawari, donde se encontraba, y saltó a la mesa de noche. – ¿Recuerdas cuando en tu primer combate, aquella bruja te dio ese puñetazo? ¿Hasta qué punto crees que estimularía eso tus receptores de dolor?

Kyubey puso su pata izquierda sobre la Gema del Alma, la cual empezó a brillar. Tres segundos después, Himawari sintió un gran dolor en el estómago. Instintivamente, se llevó sus manos allí. En dolor era tan grande que fue incapaz de mantenerse de pie, se dejó caer al suelo y allí empezó a revolverse.

-Así es como te sentirías realmente. Ni siquiera puedes moverte y eso solo sería un único golpe. – Himawari intentó suplicarle a Kyubey que parara, pero no pudo. El dolor que sentía era tan grande que no podía ni hablar, solo soltar algunos ahogados gemidos de dolor, y empezar a llorar. – El único motivo por el que pudiste permanecer en pie tanto aquella vez como cuando te cayó el techo encima fue porqué tu umbral del dolor se había incrementado, y eso solo es posible cuando tu consciencia no está directamente vinculada a tu cuerpo. Fue gracias a ello que sobreviviste a la lucha.

Kyubey sacó su pata de la Gema del Alma, la cual dejó de brillar, y tres segundos después el enorme dolor que sentía Himawari, desapareció. Ésta, aun llorando, se sentó lentamente en el suelo.

-Cuando te acostumbres podrás llegar a erradicar completamente el dolor, pero dado que tus reflejos se verían afectados, no te lo recomiendo.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Himawari con un hilo de voz y todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos. – ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto?

-Tenías un deseo tan importante para ti que aceptaste el destino de una lucha eterna, ¿correcto? Y tu deseo se hizo realidad, ¿no es así?

Himawari no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirando a Kyubey intentando no llorar más.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 7: ¿Puedes afrontar tus verdaderos sentimientos?

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan, y Yui-chan también lo eran… Hasta que Kyubey las convirtió en "eso".

Yui-chan y yo estábamos en la azotea de la escuela. La había ido a ver en el descanso, pero no quería hablar con ella en el pasillo, quería estar en un lugar donde nadie nos molestase.

-Yui-chan… ¿Tú lo sabías? – Ella asintió. – ¿Entonces por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-¿Acaso me habríais creído? De todas formas, recuerda que intenté por todos los medios evitar que hicierais un contrato con Kyubey.

-¿Por qué crees que Kyubey ha hecho algo tan cruel?

-Él no piensa que sea cruel. Es una criatura que no se rige por criterios humanos. Para él solo es el pago apropiado por hacer realidad un milagro.

-¡Pero eso no es justo! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle algo así? ¡Lo único que quería era revivir a su mejor amiga!

-Y sin embargo tuvo lugar un milagro que hizo posible lo imposible. El único motivo por el que Sakurako sigue viva es gracias a la magia. Normalmente un milagro tiene un precio superior al de una vida humana, pero Kyubey va de un lado a otro vendiéndolos por ese precio.

-¿Entonces Himawari-chan no podrá volver jamás a la normalidad?

-Ni Furutani-san, ni Omuro-san… Ni yo. Este es el precio que debemos pagar por ver hechos realidad nuestros deseos.

-Yui-chan…

Durante todo el rato la voz de Yui-chan sonó igual de seria que siempre, sin embargo, en su cara mostraba algo de tristeza. La campana de la escuela sonó.

-Debemos volver a clase. – Dijo mientras regresaba a su clase. Yo tardé unos segundos en hacer lo mismo. No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

 **Flashback**

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Himawari… – Susurró Sakurako mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su mejilla. – ¡Himawari! – Sakurako abrazó fuertemente a su amiga. – ¡Pensé que habías muerto!

Himawari no entendía nada. Le parecía que se encontraba en la misma situación que cuando revivió a Sakurako, sólo que con los papeles intercambiados.

-¡Lo siento, Himawari-chan! ¡Ha sido culpa mía! – Dijo Akari intentando no llorar más de lo que ya estaba, mientras también la abrazaba.

-Pe-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que Akaza-san lanzó mi Gema del Alma por el puente, y después… Me he despertado en el suelo.

-Lo que pasa es que tu alma ya no se encuentra en tu cuerpo.

Himawari miró a Yui, la autora de esas palabras. Primero la miró algo sorprendida, pero lo más rápido que pudo se puso seria. Aún estaba enfadada con ella.

-Al convertirte en chica mágica Kyubey te extrajo el alma de tu cuerpo y la insertó en tu Gema del Alma. La magia de la Gema solo abarca un radio de 100 metros como mucho, ése es el radio en el que puedes controlar tu cuerpo. Por eso cuando tu Gema se alejó más de esa distancia quedaste inconsciente.

Aunque Himawari intentaba mostrarse lo más seria posible y no mostrarse sorprendida, en su cara se podía ver que lo estaba. Intentó eliminar esa expresión y se forzó a estar seria.

-No te creo una palabra. – Yui miraba a Himawari totalmente inexpresiva. – Eso es totalmente falso. ¿Verdad que sí, Kyubey? – Dijo mirando a éste.

-No. Es cierto.

-¿Qu-Qué? – Aquí Himawari ya no pudo ocultar nada su sorpresa. Yui podía estar mintiendo. No tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero podía ser. Sin embargo, que Kyubey lo confirmara, significaba que era verdad.

-Lo que dice Funami Yui es cierto. Y de no ser por ella tu alma estaría ya a quilómetros de distancia.

Himawari abrió mucho los ojos al oír esto.

-¿Q-Qué dices? ¿Estás diciendo que Funami-senpai me… – Himawari miró a Yui. – Ella me…

Himawari no podía decirlo. ¿Yui la había salvado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? Apenas hacía unos minutos Himawari había dicho que estaba dispuesta a matarla. ¿Por qué la había salvado? ¿Ahora le debía la vida? ¿Tenía que darle las gracias? No. El orgullo de Himawari era demasiado grande para ello. Mientras le daba vueltas a todo esto, se veía que se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Por un lado, sabía que si Yui la había salvado significaba que en realidad no era mala persona, y todas esas "teorías conspiratorias" que se había inventado eran solo alucinaciones suyas, pero por otro lado, su ego le impedía disculparse con ella o agradecerle que le salvara la vida. En su interior estaba teniendo lugar esa lucha interna, la cual se dejaba ver en su exterior a través de la expresión de su cara. Finalmente, Himawari se calmó por completo. Lentamente se levantó, haciendo que sus amigas dejaran de abrazarle, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

-Himawari, ¿dónde vas? – Preguntó algo extrañada Sakurako.

-A casa.

¿Qué? – Sakurako se sorprendió. Su casa estaba en la ciudad de al lado. Caminando iba a tardar varias horas. – ¿Y piensas ir caminando?

Himawari no contestó. Sólo siguió caminando hacia su casa con tanta calma que resultaba incluso un poco preocupante.

-Espera. Déjame acompañarte.

-No, Sakurako. Quiero estar sola.

-Espera, Himawa… – Sakurako calló al ver que Yui apoyó su mano izquierda en su hombro.

-Déjala, Omuro-san.

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando a la peliazul con preocupación. Al cabo de unos segundos Yui miró a Kyubey con un odio descomunal. Si las miradas mataran, Kyubey ya hubiera muerto varias veces. Esa mirada de odio no pasó desapercibida por Kyubey, quién se marchó de allí rápidamente para evitar ser asesinado por Yui.

 **Fin del flashback**

Las clases terminaron y las alumnas empezaron a salir de la clase. Chinatsu fue hacia la sala del club, esperando que hoy Yui sí estuviera. Ya casi todas las chicas se habían ido, solo quedaban dos que estaban recogiendo las últimas cosas para irse, y Akari y Sakurako, que miraban a Himawari con preocupación. Ésta había estado callada todo el día y con una cara triste. Tenía algo de ojeras, ya que no había dormido nada esa noche, pero no eran demasiado grandes como para llamar la atención. Cuando las dos chicas que quedaban se fueron, Akari se acercó a Himawari.

-Himawari-chan…

Himawari estuvo unos segundos en silencio. Después se levantó, y sin mirar ni a Akari ni a Sakurako, les dijo:

-Bueno, ¿vamos a cazar brujas?

-¿¡Qué!? – Respondieron Akari y Himawari al mismo tiempo. – ¡Debe de ser una broma! – Continuó solo Sakurako.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Himawari mirando a su amiga.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡No has dormido nada en toda la noche! ¡No puedes cazar brujas en estas condiciones!

-Estoy bien, Sakurako.

-No, no lo estás. Sólo hay que verte, Himawari. Da pena verte.

-Mis reflejos y habilidades no se verán afectadas por eso. Puedo luchar contra las brujas perfectamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Himawari, por muy chica mágica que seas, sigues necesitando dormir.

-Por favor, Himawari-chan.

-Tú no te metas, Akaza-san. – Dijo Himawari alzando un poco la voz, conteniéndose para no gritar.

-¡No! ¡Que se meta! – Dijo Sakurako sorprendiendo un poco a las dos chicas. – ¡Por favor, Himawari! Entiendo que no me quieras hacer caso a mí. Pero al menos házselo a ella.

-Himawari-chan. Sólo nos preocupamos por tu bien.

-ESTOY BIEN. – Dijo Himawari más fuerte que antes mirando al suelo.

-¡Por favor, Himawari, cálmate!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio tenso. Al cabo de un rato, Sakurako apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Himawari.

-Himawari…

-Sakurako… – Himawari levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga. Se podía ver que estaba triste.

-Puedo enfrentarme a las brujas yo sola. – Dijo Sakurako bastante seria, algo poco habitual en ella, para intentar calmar a su amiga.

-Pe-Pero… ¿Y si una bruja te mata de nuevo? Yo… Yo… No quiero perderte. – Himawari hacía todo lo posible por no llorar. Sin embargo, se podía ver que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que estaban en ellos, que Himawari se esforzaba en que no cayeran.

-No voy a morir, Himawari. Te lo prometo. Aún tengo que convertirme en la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. – Aquí Sakurako mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Himawari-chan, por favor, hazle caso. Sólo lo decimos por tu bien.

-Akaza-san…

Después de unos segundos, Himawari cedió.

-Está bien.

Sakurako agrandó un poco su sonrisa.

-Tranquila, Himawari. Te prometo que todo va a ir bien.

-Sakurako…

Himawari miró a la cara de su amiga. Aún estaba triste, pero al ver su cara, pronto se le contagió esa pequeña sonrisa, la cual también mostró en su rostro.

-Vamos, Akari-chan.

-S-Sí.

Las dos chicas se dirigían a la salida de la clase.

-¡Sakurako!

Las dos chicas se giraron.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

-Descuida, lo tendré. Vamos. – Dijo, refiriéndose a Akari.

-Sí.

Las dos chicas marcharon. Himawari se quedó unos momentos con una mezcla entre preocupación y tristeza. Pero cuando sus amigas se alejaron lo suficiente, de pronto se puso seria.

-Que te lo crees. No puedes luchar tú sola contra las brujas, Sakurako. Además… – Himawari sacó su Gema del Alma. – Tengo un asunto que saldar con Funami-senpai. – Himawari cerró su puño alrededor de la Gema.

* * *

Una pequeña chica rubia de 8 años volvía a su casa después de la escuela. Tenía los ojos marrones y llevaba dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda. La pequeña iba tranquilamente hacia su casa, cuando se detuvo al ver algo que le llamó la atención. A unos metros delante de ella vio lo que parecía ser un peluche de algo parecido a un gato blanco.

-¿Um? ¿Un peluche? – Dijo para sí misma la chica algo extrañada.

-Hola.

-¿Eh? – La chica se sorprendió un poco al oír el "peluche" hablar, además de que lo hizo sin mover la boca.

-Eres Takasaki Misaki, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Kyubey. – Éste se acercó a la chica. – Misaki, ¿te gustaría ser una chica mágica?

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes. Puedo convertirte en una chica mágica si así lo deseas, con poderes mágicos y cosas así.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Podría ser como Mirakurun?

Kyubey tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Por supuesto. _No tengo ni idea de quién es esa._ Al convertirte en chica mágica obtendrás poderes y habilidades mágicas. Una vez te hayas convertido deberás tomar responsabilidad y luchar contra las brujas.

-¿Brujas?

-Así es. Las brujas son seres malignos que esparcen la maldad y la desesperación por el mundo. El deber de las chicas mágicas es combatir a las brujas.

-Pero… ¿Eso no es peligroso?

-Ciertamente, lo es. Por eso si aceptas obtendrás algo a cambio.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-¿Cómo?

-Como lo oyes. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, por muy imposible que sea. No importa cuál sea el milagro, lo haré realidad.

Misaki estaba un poco confunida.

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Claro! Adelante, pide lo que quieras. Te lo concederé sin importar lo que sea.

Misaki dudó unos momentos. – ¿ _Qué podría pedir?_

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es que… No sé qué pedir.

-Puedes pedir lo que sea.

-Eso sólo lo hace más complicado. ¿No puedes darme alguna idea?

-Hacer sugerencias va en contra de las reglas. Sería como condicionar a la gente a escoger entre esas opciones. Debes decidirlo por ti misma.

-Ya veo. – Misaki bajó un poco la cabeza, pero poco después abrió un poco los ojos y la boca cuando se le ocurrió lo que pedir.

-¿Ya lo tienes?

-S-Sí. Creo que sí.

-Cuando quieras.

Misaki tragó saliva.

-Me… Me gustaría…

En ese momento, la cabeza de Kyubey fue atravesada por una bala. El ruido asustó a Misaki, pero no tanto como ver que Kyubey salía disparado un poco atrás por el impacto, y ver el agujero que le había hecho en su cabeza.

-¿Qu-Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Por poco.

Misaki se giró asustada y vio a pocos metros de ella a Yui.

-¿¡Qui-Quién eres tú?

-Eso no importa. Lo único que debes saber es que te acabo de salvar la vida. Has estado a punto de cometer el error más grande de toda tu vida.

-No entiendo nada. ¿¡Qué pasa aquí!?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas. Créeme, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a casa y olvidarte de lo que acabas de ver. Haz como si estos últimos 5 minutos nunca hubieran sucedido. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Misaki miraba a Yui asustada, y ésa miraba a Misaki con seriedad. Misaki dio un par de pasos atrás, y después se giró para salir corriendo en dirección contraria a Yui. Cuando Misaki ya se había alejado lo suficiente, Yui miró al cadáver de Kyubey.

-Por fin. Ahora sí que todo se ha acabado. – Yui sonrió levemente. – Ya no podrás engañar nunca más a más chicas.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

A Yui casi le da un ataque al corazón al escuchar la voz de Kyubey detrás de ella. Inmediatamente se giró, y casi se cae al suelo al ver a Kyubey en perfecto estado.

-¿KYU… KYUBEY? – El terror se apoderó de Yui, la cual iba girando su cabeza hacia el cadáver y hacia Kyubey. – ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser! ¡Te acabo de…

-¿Matar? Sí, pero eso no es ningún problema. – Kyubey se acercó a su cadáver. – Los de mi especie tenemos innumerables copias de nosotros mismos. No importa cuántos mates, puedo volver las veces que sea necesario.

Yui estaba tan sorprendida al ver que Kyubey seguía vivo que casi no se inmutó al ver que éste se empezó a comer a su cadáver. Cuando terminó, empezó a hablar.

-Has dejado escapar a esa chica. Después de lo que le has dicho ya no va a querer hacer el contrato. Pero bueno, no es muy grave. Tampoco tenía mucho potencial. Era incluso inferior a Sakurako. Hay otra chica con mucho más potencial que es mi prioridad.

Yui intentó calmarse un poco para responderle.

-Te refieres a Akari… ¿Verdad?

-El potencial de Akari es increíble. Es tan grande que si se convirtiera en chica mágica, en una lucha a muerte entre vosotras dos, te destrozaría con los ojos cerrados.

-No voy a permitir que Akari haga un contrato contigo.

-No podrás impedirlo para siempre. Tarde o temprano Akari se verá forzada a hacer el contrato, y tú no podrás hacer nada. – Kyubey hizo una pausa. – A no ser que le cuentes la verdad.

Yui se picó ante lo que le dijo Kyubey y frunció el ceño y enseñó los dientes.

-Ella no tiene por qué saberlo. No se lo voy a decir. – Dijo Yui muy seria.

-Mejor. Así solo me facilitas que Akari haga el contrato.

-Tampoco voy a permitir eso.

-Quieres que Akari no haga el contrato pero al mismo tiempo quieres ocultarle la verdad. Lo quieres todo, Yui, y sabes que eso no puede ser. Vas a tener que decidirte.

Dicho esto, Kyubey se marchó, mientras Yui se quedó pensando en eso. Justo después, su Gema del Alma captó la presencia de una bruja. Un instante después, también la captaron Himawari y Sakurako. Himawari seguía a Sakurako y Akari a una distancia aproximada de 100 metros, y la bruja que apareció estaba a unos 5 quilómetros en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía Sakurako. Es decir, estaba 100 metros más cerca de Himawari que de Sakurako. Sin embargo, gracias a la increíble velocidad de Himawari, ésta llegó a donde estaba la bruja mucho antes que Sakurako.

Dentro de la barrera de la bruja todo estaba en blanco y negro. La única cosa de color que había allí era lo que parecía ser una antorcha roja gigante sujetada por una copia de la Estatua de la Libertad a tamaño real. La bruja se encontraba en la muñeca de la estatua. No se podía distinguía bien debido a que era completamente negra, pero se podía ver que tenía una forma humanoide. Sin embargo, no se movía de allí, como si estuviera "enganchada" a esa parte de la estatua.

La bruja y Himawari atacaron al mismo tiempo. Himawari abalanzándose sobre ella, y la bruja haciendo aparecer muchas cosas parecidas a tallos con bocas en el extremo que se lanzaron hacia Himawari. Esto obligó a la chica a detener su avance para cortarlos. Tanto Sakurako como Yui notaron que había alguien luchando contra la bruja. Akari notó que su amiga, de la que iba cogida de la mano, notó algo.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakurako-chan?

-Detecto que hay alguien luchando contra la bruja.

-¿Yui-chan?

-Puede… Pero es posible que… – En aquel momento Sakurako comprendió que no era Yui. – No puede ser. ¡Maldita Himawari! ¡Estúpida, estúpida!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Himawari-chan está luchando!?

-¡Sí! ¡Esa estúpida no nos ha hecho caso!

-Maldita sea… Furutani-san… Está teniendo problemas… – Yui aumentó su velocidad.

Decenas de "tallos" más surgieron del suelo alrededor de Himawari, rodeándola. La chica llegó a la conclusión de que sí quería eliminar a los tallos debía matar a la bruja, así que saltó a muchos metros de altura, y estando en el aire, creó un escudo de energía detrás suyo con el que se impulsó y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la bruja. Pero ésta hizo aparecer de su cuerpo un árbol enorme antes de que Himawari la tocase, y la espada de Himawari quedó atascada en la madera del árbol. La bruja aprovechó eso e hizo crecer el árbol mucho más, dejando a Himawari atrapada e inmovilizada en su interior sin que ésta pudiera hacer nada. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido para Himawari, unas cintas amarillas increíblemente afiladas cortaron el árbol en mil pedazos, liberando a la peliazul, la cual habría chocado contra el suelo al caer de no ser por Sakurako, que la cogió antes de que eso pasara.

-¿¡Eres idiota o qué te pasa!? ¡Te he dicho que no podías luchar contra las brujas en estas condiciones! – Sakurako hizo aparecer un fusil en su mano y se dispuso a atacar. – Déjame a mí. Yo me encargaré de ella.

-No interfieras en mis asuntos. Puedo hacerlo yo. – Dijo Himawari mientras se levantaba.

Justo al terminar la frase, Himawari salió disparada hacia la bruja, a la cual le cortó la cabeza inmediatamente. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, los "tallos" no desaparecieron, y dos de éstos se lanzaron hacia ella, mordiéndola y lanzándola al suelo.

-¡Himawari-chan!

-¡Furutani-san! – Yui llegó en ese momento.

-¡Yui-chan!

-¡Furutani-san, déjame ayudarte! ¡Juntas la derrotaremos!

-¡NO! ¡Si alguna de vosotras se atreve a intervenir la mataré!

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron y asustaron ante eso, sobretodo porqué lo decía en serio.

Mientras Himawari se levantaba, aparecieron decenas de tallos más, que se lanzaron inmediatamente hacia ella y la mordieron de tal forma que una persona normal habría muerto al instante. Sin embargo, pareciendo no inmutarse, Himawari reaccionó rápidamente cortando todos y cada uno de los tallos hasta estampar su espada en el cuerpo de la bruja. Después, empezó a darle golpes con la espada sin parar y empezó a reír como una loca.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Si lo deseas no tienes por qué volver a sentir dolor! ¡No vuelves a sentir más dolor!

Seis tallos más mordieron a Himawari, tres a cada lado de su cuerpo. Pero a ésta no le importó y le dio otro golpe aún más fuerte con la espada a lo que quedaba de la bruja.

-Para… Por favor, para…

Nota: Misaki, la chica con la que Kyubey intenta hacer un contrato, es una compañera de clase de Hanako, y aparece en el manga spin-off de Yuru Yuri, Omuro-ke, y hace un cameo al principio del primer especial de Yuru Yuri Nachuyachumi!+.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	8. Soy tan estúpida

Aunque Himawari tenía el cuerpo repleto de heridas, seguía golpeando sin parar con la espada el cuerpo de la bruja, pareciendo no sentir dolor por las heridas. Después de muchos golpes, la barrera de la bruja empezó a resquebrajarse y romperse, distorsionando el entorno hasta que volvió a ser el mundo "normal".

-La verdad es que cuando le coges el truco es bastante fácil. – Dijo Himawari mientras curaba sus heridas con magia.

Himawari cogió la Semilla de Pena, y miró a Yui con una sonrisa malévola. Yui miró a Himawari con rabia, pensando que iba a purificar su Gema del Alma. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

-Anda, toma.

Himawari le pasó la Semilla a Yui, ante la sorpresa de todas, especialmente de Yui, que cogió la Semilla en cuanto estuvo a su alcance.

-Considéralo un agradecimiento por salvarme la vida ayer. No quiero estar en deuda contigo. Ahora estamos en paz, ¿vale?

Himawari empezó a andar hacia su casa, pasando tranquilamente por el lado de Yui, mientras ésta le miraba con algo de sorpresa. El vestido de Himawari brilló y volvió a ser el uniforme escolar. Justo después Himawari perdió fuerzas y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Himawari-chan!

Akari, quien estaba más cerca, corrió rápidamente para cogerla antes de que cayera, pero Himawari la apartó con la mano.

-¡Apártate! – Gritó Himawari, que consiguió evitar caerse. – No necesito ayuda de nadie. No necesito a nadie. No… A nadie… Yo sola… Puedo…

Himawari empezó a andar lentamente intentando evitar caerse, mientras Akari, Yui y Sakurako la miraban preocupadas.

-Himawari-chan…

-Himawari…

Yui apretó la Semilla de Pena y más para sí misma que para las otras dijo:

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 8: Soy tan estúpida

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. O al menos este es el tipo de vida que me gustaría volver a llevar. Desde que Himawari-chan y yo descubrimos que Sakurako-chan y Yui-chan son chicas mágicas, todo ha ido de mal en peor. Himawari-chan ha cambiado totalmente. Ya no parece ella. Ya no es la chica amable y alegre que era. Ha entablado un odio terrible hacia Yui-chan y no parece que tenga intención de hacer las paces con ella, como sí ha hecho Sakurako-chan.

 **Flashback**

-Yui-chan, por favor, tienes que hablar con ella.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, tienes que hacer que vuelva a ser como antes.

-¿En serio te crees que me va a hacer caso? Si me odia. Si no os ha hecho caso a vosotras mucho menos me lo va a hacer a mí.

-Pero… Ella… Ella no es así. Himawari-chan era una chica alegre y optimista. Ha sido convertirse en chica mágica que le ha hecho esto.

-Es mi culpa. – Dijo Sakurako con tristeza. – Himawari se convirtió en chica mágica para revivirme. Y yo morí… – Sakurako miró a Yui. – Porque no te hice caso, Funami-senpai. – Los ojos de Sakurako se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Yui suspiró.

-Eso ya da igual, Omuro-san. No llores por eso, no va a cambiar nada. Yo también tengo parte de culpa. Si os hubiera explicado desde un principio lo que comportaba convertirse en chica mágica, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Akari se acercó a sus amigas.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella. Hacerle ver que eres buena persona, Yui-chan, y que será mucho mejor si lucháis las tres contra las brujas. Tenemos que hacer que deje de odiarte. Quiero que vuelva a ser la chica alegre que era…

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Le pediré perdón. – Dijo Yui. – Fui muy dura con ella. Y contigo también, Omuro-san. Lo siento. Sigo pensando que no debería haber hecho el contrato, pero es verdad que me pasé con las dos, y os dije cosas muy desagradables. No preferiría que siguieras muerta, Omuro-san, te ofrecí que lucháramos juntas para que no murieras. Pero al pedir Furutani-san revivirte, puso en peligro su propia vida, pero eso no hizo que tú dejaras de correr peligro. Ahora las dos podéis morir. Yo quería protegeros, y al ver que solo conseguí lo contrario me enfadé mucho. Siento haber sido tan dura.

-Creo que lo entiendo… – Respondió Sakurako. – Funami-senpai, no quiero seguir enfadada contigo, volvamos a ser amigas.

-Sí.

Las dos chicas se dieron la mano y esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa tras reconciliarse.

-A partir de hoy vayamos juntas a luchar contra las brujas.

-Sí.

-Intentaré convencer a Himawari de que hagáis las paces.

-Gracias Omuro-san.

 **Fin del flashback**

Sakurako abrió la puerta de su casa cuando Himawari la fue a buscar por la mañana.

-Buenas.

Himawari estaba diferente. Tenía un poco más de ojeras que ayer, sin embargo, no se mostraba nada cansada ni somnolienta. Además, tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero no era como solía ser. Tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, y junto con aquella sonrisa, algunas personas habrían pensado que estaba loca.

-Himawari…

-¿Qué? – Dijo manteniendo la misma expresión.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Por supuesto! Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien. ¿Vamos a la escuela?

-S-Sí.

Durante esa breve conversación, Himawari en ningún momento cambió ni su expresión ni su mirada. Todo el rato había estado mirando a los ojos de Sakurako, sin parpadear ni una sola vez. De camino a la escuela, Sakurako la llamó.

-Himawari…

-¿M?

-Ayer, después de que te fueras, Akari-chan y yo estuvimos hablando con Funami-senpai.

Himawari se detuvo y dejó de sonreír, volviendo a mostrarse igual de seria que estos últimos días.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Funami-senpai está arrepentida de lo que te dijo. Quiere hacer las paces contigo.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso.

-Venga ya, no empieces. Me pidió perdón a mí y quiere pedírtelo a ti.

-Me da igual, no tengo ninguna intención de perdonarla.

-Funami-senpai no es mala persona. Además, ahora que hemos hecho las paces iremos juntas a luchar contra las brujas. Así será más seguro.

Himawari se sorprendió bastante y miró a Sakurako. Primero solo se mostró sorprendida, pero después también decepcionada y después incluso un poco enfadada.

-Ya veo. Así que has decidido irte con ella, ¿eh?

-¿Qué?

-Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿va y me abandonas por ella?

-Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Te dije que eras lo más importante para mí, Sakurako. Que no permitiría que te pasara nada y que te protegería. ¿Y te vas precisamente con la persona de la cual te intentaba proteger?

-¡No tienes que protegerme de Funami-senpai porqué no es ningún peligro!

-¡Es una mala persona!

-¡No, no es cierto!

-¡Dijo que preferiría que siguieras muerta!

-¡Eso lo dijo porque al pedir revivirme pusiste tu vida en peligro y ahora podemos morir las dos! ¡Pero no preferiría que siguiera muerta! ¡Se ofreció a luchar conmigo y yo se lo impedí atándola! ¡Es mi culpa!

-Increíble… Te has puesto de su parte…

-Himawari, aquí no hay partes. Todas estamos en el mismo bando.

-¡No! ¡Funami-senpai es el enemigo!

-¡Te salvó la vida!

-¡No! ¡NO!

Himawari se tapaba las orejas con las manos y gritaba todo lo fuerte que podía para no tener que escuchar la verdad. Incluso algunas chicas que pasaban por allí que también se dirigían a la escuela decidieron tomar otro camino por miedo.

-¡Abre los ojos de una vez!

-¡No! ¡Ella te ha convencido para que digas esto! ¡Te ha lavado el cerebro! – Himawari movía la cabeza con fuerza como si haciendo eso pudiera dejar de oír a Sakurako.

-¡Estás paranoica, Himawari! ¡Funami-senpai es una buena persona! ¡Despierta de una vez!

-¡NO! ¡No es cierto!

Himawari sintió un enorme pinchazo en su cabeza, lo que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Ah!

-¡Himawari!

Sakurako se acercó rápidamente e intentó ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡No! ¡No te me acerques! ¡No me toques!

Himawari se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la escuela. Sakurako la siguió inmediatamente.

-¡Himawari! ¡Himawari, espera!

Himawari giró en la siguiente esquina, y cuando Sakurako llegó, su amiga ya no estaba.

-¡Himawari! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Himawari, dónde estás!?

Sakurako estuvo durante un rato mirando alrededor para ver si encontraba a su amiga, pero al no encontrarla, decidió continuar ella sola hacia la escuela y que ya la encontraría allí.

* * *

-Buenos días. – Dijo Sakurako al entrar a clase.

-Buenos días. – Respondieron Akari y Chinatsu.

-¿Eh? ¿No ha llegado Himawari?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó extrañada Chinatsu. – ¿No viene contigo?

-Nos hemos peleado y ha salido corriendo. Pensé que habría ido sola a la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que no ha venido sólo porqué os habéis peleado? Eso no es habitual en ella. Siempre os estáis discutiendo y eso no la ha afectado nunca.

-Esta vez es diferente. – Contestó Sakurako algo triste.

Eso dejó un poco preocupada e intrigada a Chinatsu, que le quiso preguntar lo que pasaba, pero en ese momento llegó la profesora, dando inicio a la primera clase.

Llegó la hora del descanso y Yui entró a la clase de Akari, buscando a Himawari, pero se extrañó al no verla.

-¡Yui-senpai!

-Ah, Chinatsu-chan.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yui-senpai? – Dijo Chinatsu mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Yui.

-He venido a hablar con Furutani-san. ¿Dónde está?

-No ha venido hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Sakurako-chan me ha dicho que se han peleado y ha salido corriendo.

La sorpresa se mostraba en la cara de Yui. No se esperaba eso. Detrás de Chinatsu estaban sentadas en sus sitios Akari y Sakurako, que miraban a Yui con una mezcla entre preocupación y tristeza. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que creían que Himawari volviera a ser como antes. Yui también se mostró preocupada. Chinatsu lo notó.

-Yui-senpai, ¿pasa algo?

-No. Es solo que es raro que Furutani-san no venga a la escuela solo por haber discutido con Omuro-san.

-La verdad es que sí.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Bueno, ya hablaré con ella cuando la vea.

Yui iba a volver a su clase, pero antes de que marchara Chinatsu la detuvo.

-¡Yui-senpai, espera!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Chinatsu-chan?

-¿Por qué no has venido al club estos últimos 3 días?

Yui trató de no mostrarse asustada para que Chinatsu no sospechara nada.

-Ah… Pues… La verdad es que… _Vamos, rápido... Piensa algo…_

-¿Qué pasa, Yui-senpai? ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo o qué? – Preguntó Chinatsu-chan triste.

-¡No, no es eso! Lo que pasa es que Furutani-san y yo estamos trabajando juntas en un proyecto.

-¿Vosotras dos?

-Sí, estamos organizando una fiesta en la que íbamos a ir el consejo estudiantil y el club del entretenimiento. Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, pero ahora ya lo has descubierto…

Yui soltó unas risitas un poco forzadas para destensar un poco la situación. Chinatsu no parecía muy convencida, pero prefirió pensar que Yui decía la verdad. Aunque no estaba convencida de eso, prefirió creer en la palabra de su senpai que creer que estaba mintiendo.

-Ya veo. – Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Voy a ver si consigo saber dónde está, también tengo que quedar con ella esta tarde.

Yui salió de la clase de Akari y se dirigió a la sala de música.

- _Omuro-san, ¿puedes oírme?_

Sakurako se asustó un poco. No esperaba que Yui se comunicara con ella telepáticamente.

- _Sí._

- _Ven un momento. Te espero en la sala de música._

-Voy un momento al baño, ahora vuelvo. – Les mintió Sakurako a Akari y Chinatsu.

Cuando llegó a la sala de música, Yui le estaba esperando. Después de entrar, Sakurako cerró el pestillo.

-Omuro-san. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

-Himawari no va a hacer las paces contigo de ninguna manera. Le he dicho que querías pedirle disculpas y que eras buena persona… Pero da igual lo que le diga, no quiere escucharme. Ha empezado a gritar para no escuchar lo que le decía y después ha salido corriendo. He intentado seguirle, pero la he perdido de vista enseguida.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede haber ido?

-Lo siento, no.

-Ya veo.

Las dos estuvieron calladas durante unos segundos. Finalmente, Yui se puso muy seria, y mirando al suelo dijo:

-Qué asco das. Todo lo que le ha pasado a Furutani-san es por tu culpa.

Sakurako se sorprendió muchísimo y muy enfadada gritó:

-¡Oye! ¿¡Pero de qué vas!? ¡Creía que habíamos hecho las paces!

-No me refería a ti.

Sakurako se extrañó al oír eso.

-Entonces supongo que te referías a mí.

Sakurako se asustó al oír la voz de Kyubey. Cuando lo vio, inmediatamente se transformó en chica mágica y le apuntó con un fusil.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Vaya, vaya… Ya veo que no soy bien recibido. He venido hasta aquí para daros una información que he pensado que podría resultaros interesante.

-¿Eh?

-Furutani Himawari se está agotando mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Y el uso de la magia no es el único problema. Ha comenzado a cargar con una maldición en su interior.

-¿Y quién te parece que tiene la culpa? – Dijo Sakurako enfadada y molesta.

-A este paso, puede convertirse en un problema pronto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella en lugar de a mí? – Dijo mirando a Yui. – Tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad, Funami Yui? – Yui se mostró aún más enfadada de lo que ya estaba. – ¿No piensas contárselo? – Picó Kyubey a Yui.

-Hemos oído lo que tenías que decir. Márchate.

Sin decir nada, Kyubey se fue de allí tranquilamente.

-¿Vas a dejarle irse así sin más? – Preguntó molesta Sakurako mientras su vestido de chica mágica se volvía a convertir en su uniforme escolar y hacía desaparecer el fusil.

-Matarle no cambiaría nuestra situación.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con que Himawari puede convertirse en un problema?

Yui tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Su Gema del Alma ha acumulado demasiadas impurezas. Si no se purifica pronto el daño puede llegar a ser irreparable. – Sakurako se asustó un poco al oír eso. – Omuro-san, vuelve a tu clase. Desde ahora me ocupo yo.

* * *

Himawari estaba teniendo problemas para enfrentar al familiar. Ni siquiera era una bruja, pero no podía concentrarse en la batalla. Estaba pensando en Sakurako, y eso le hacía perder reflejos y velocidad, con lo cual le estaba costando mucho acabar con él, cuando normalmente lo habría hecho en cuestión de segundos. Finalmente, cortó por la mitad unas figuras de colores parecidas a muñecas, que eran el familiar. Tras hacerlo, el entorno se distorsionó y volvió a la normalidad. El vestido de Himawari brilló y se convirtió en el uniforme escolar. Himawari tenía ganas de llorar, y de hecho incluso se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, pero dejó de llorar de inmediato al oír unos pasos tras de sí, y se giró para ver quién era. Yui se acercó lentamente a Himawari hasta quedar delante suyo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Creí haber dejado claro que estábamos en paces.

-¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Te equivocas. Todo lo que implique a mis amigas es asunto mío. Y esto lo es. ¿No ves que estás haciendo sufrir a Akari y Omuro-san? Y no solo a ellas. A mí también.

-¿A ti? ¿Qué te voy a hacer sufrir si no te importo una mierda? Además, tú no tienes sentimientos.

Yui le dio una fuerte bofetada a Himawari. Ésta quedó totalmente sorprendida. No se esperaba para nada esto. Himawari miró a Yui aún con esa cara de sorpresa.

-Ya he tenido suficiente. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Llevo toda esta semana intentando llevarme bien contigo y hacer las paces, y tú no has hecho más que putearme todo lo que has podido aunque eso implique preocupar a tus amigas. Además, llevo más de un año luchando contra brujas y tú solo una maldita semana. No esperes saber más que yo. E independientemente de eso, soy tu senpai y debes mostrarme respeto.

Himawari se enfadó muchísimo.

-¿¡Pero como te atreves!? ¡Ahora ver…

Himawari sacó su Gema del Alma para convertirse en chica mágica, pero Yui creó rápidamente una pistola, a pocos centímetros de la Gema, apuntándola directamente, lo que hizo detener a Himawari.

-Supongo que sabes lo que pasará si aprieto el gatillo, ¿no? – Himawari no contestó. – Escúchame atentamente. Vas a guardar tu Gema del Alma y vas a escuchar todo lo que te voy a decir.

Al ver que pasaban unos segundos y Himawari no hacía nada, Yui quitó el seguro a la pistola. Himawari, de mala gana, guardó su Gema del Alma.

- _Cuando bajes la pistola, voy a atacarte tan rápidamente que no podrás ni reaccionar._

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, Yui dijo:

-Voy a bajar la pistola, pero ni se te ocurra atacarme. Por muy rápida que seas, yo soy mucho más rápida que tú. Si intentas atacarme acabaré contigo antes de que te puedas transformar.

Himawari se sorprendió de que Yui dijera eso justo cuando ella estaba pensando en eso. Y aunque no creía que Yui fuese más rápida que ella, no quiso arriesgarse. En ese estado podía perder perfectamente. Yui bajó lentamente la pistola y después empezó a hablar.

-Escúchame, Furutani-san, te hablo como amiga.

-Tú no eres mi amiga.

-A diferencia de ti, yo sí te considero mi amiga. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando te critiqué por haber revivido a Omuro-san. – Yui hizo una pausa. – Siento haberte dicho esas cosas. Fui muy desagradable, y entiendo que me odies por eso. Pero creo que ya he hecho todo lo que he podido para disculparme. El otro día te salvé la vida aun cuando tú estabas dispuesta a matarme. ¿No te das cuenta qué no te deseo ningún mal? – Himawari no dijo nada. – Ese odio te está destrozando por dentro. Necesitas recibir amor. Y estoy segura que Omuro-san estaría dispuesta a dártelo.

Himawari se puso nerviosa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Venga, Furutani-san, no soy idiota. Akari es demasiado inocente para verlo, pero a mí no me engañas. Estás enamorada de Omuro-san. Y ella también de ti. – Himawari intentaba no mostrar emociones en su rostro para que Yui no la "acorralara". Pero al escuchar eso no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos y la boca. – Tienes el amor justo al lado, Furutani-san. Ve a ver a Omuro-san y bésala de una maldita vez. Eso es lo que necesitas. Si demuestras tu amor hacia ella, ese odio desaparecerá. El bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, la esperanza y la desesperación, el amor y el odio… Se anulan el uno al otro. Por cada cantidad de uno que se genera, se crea otra cantidad igual del otro. Sin embargo, si no muestras tu amor, toda tu energía se va a concentrar únicamente en el odio. Tú estás bloqueando el amor, por eso solo se manifiesta el odio. Necesitas mostrar tu amor hacia Omuro-san, Furutani-san. Solo así podrás librarte del odio que te consume.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Yui dio media vuelta y empezó a andar en dirección contraria a Himawari.

-¿Y si no quiero eliminar mi odio?

Yui se detuvo.

-Entonces me temo que no puedo hacer nada para salvarte.

Una vez dicho esto, Yui volvió a la escuela.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Yui estaba esperando a Akari y Sakurako en la salida.

-Yui-chan, ¿la has encontrado?

-Sí. Pero yo sola no puedo hacer nada. Necesito que me ayudéis. No puede haber ido muy lejos desde antes. Lo mejor será que la busquemos por separado, para cubrir más zona, y la primera que la encuentre que llame a las otras.

-¡Está bien, voy a buscarla!

-¡Sí!

-Espera, Omuro-san. – Las dos chicas de detuvieron. – Akari, tengo que hablar un momento a solas con Omuro-san. Ve tirando tú sola. Avísanos si la encuentras.

-¡Sí! – Después de decir eso, Akari se fue a buscar a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa, Funami-senpai?

-Ven un momento. – Yui llevó Sakurako a una esquina del patio de la escuela, alejada de la gente para poder hablar tranquilamente. – Sé cómo salvar a Furutani-san.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué no se lo has dicho también a Akari-chan?

-Porque no creo que quieras que ella sepa que estás enamorada de Furutani-san.

Sakurako se empezó a poner roja y muy nerviosa.

-¿E-Eh? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡P-Pe-Pero que estás diciendo!?

-No te hagas la tonta, Omuro-san. Se ve a la legua que la quieres.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto! ¿¡Cómo voy a querer a ese monstruo pechugón!?

-¡Por favor, Omuro-san, no es momento de ser tsundere, la vida de tu amiga corre peligro! – Sakurako no quería admitir su amor, pero sabía que Yui decía la verdad, y al escuchar lo último que dijo, decidió dejarla hablar. – Ella también te ama.

Los ojos y la boca de Sakurako se abrieron al oír eso.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Ella también te ama, Omuro-san. ¿Es que no lo ves? – De pronto, Sakurako empezó a pensar en cómo Himawari la había tratado los últimos días. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que Yui tenía razón. – Lo único que puede contrarrestar el odio es el amor. Si le dices que la amas, ella abrirá su corazón y el odio que tiene desparecerá. Sólo así podremos salvarla.

-¿¡Pero por qué tengo que ser yo quien le diga que la ame!? ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Eso sería como aceptar que he perdido contra ella!

-¡SAKURAKO! – Gritó Fuertemente Yui, asustando un poco a la chica. – ¡No es momento de tener ese orgullo! ¡Si no lo haces, Furutani-san morirá! – Yui se calmó un poco. – Su vida depende únicamente de ti.

Sakurako miraba a Yui asustada y preocupada. No quería ser ella quién le declarase su amor, pero mucho menos quería que muriera, así que decidió tragarse su orgullo para salvar a su amada. Se puso seria y dijo:

-Está bien. Voy a buscarla.

Sakurako marchó de allí corriendo, y poco después, Yui salió en dirección contraria.

* * *

Akari estaba buscando a Himawari en un parque, cuando la encontró sentada cabizbaja en un banco.

-¡Himawari-chan! – Gritó Akari mientras corría hacia ella.

Himawari levantó un poco la cabeza.

-Akaza-san…

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Nos tienes a Yui-chan, Sakurako-chan y a mí muy preocupadas! ¡Ellas también te están buscando! – Akari sacó su móvil para decirles a sus amigas que la había encontrado. – Voy a decirles que estás aquí.

-¿Has sido tú, verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Has sido tú quien le ha dicho a Funami-senpai que se disculpe.

-Himawari-chan…

-Como pensaba. Ella no lo siente en absoluto. Sólo se ha disculpado porqué tú se lo has pedido.

-Eso no es cier…

-No me interrumpas. – Aunque estaba triste, Himawari sonrió un poco. – A ella no le importo lo más mínimo. Eres tú quién le ha dicho que se disculpe, para que así bajara la guardia.

-Himawari-chan, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Ahora incluso Sakurako se ha puesto de su parte… Ya no tengo a nadie… – Himawari dejó de sonreír y sollozó un poco.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Eres una traidora, Akaza-san.

-¿Eh?

-Creía que eras mi amiga, pero va y me traicionas pidiéndole a Funami-senpai que me pida perdón para que así baje la guardia y pueda quitarme de en medio.

-¡Himawari-chan, eso no es cier…

-¡No me interrumpas! – Himawari se levantó. – Ha sido un error pensar que eras mi amiga. Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca.

Akari sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón al decir eso. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Himawari-chan…

-Jimiwiri-chin… – Dijo Himawari en tono burlón imitando a Akari. – Eres patética. Qué asco das. Mejor me voy antes de que se me pegue tu falta de presencia.

Akari empezó a llorar desconsolada.

-Eso, llora como una niña pequeña. Es lo que mejor sabes hacer.

Himawari se fue de allí, dejando a Akari llorando. A medida que se alejaba, también empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Soy una estúpida! ¿¡Por qué le he dicho eso!?

Himawari empezó a correr mientras sentía que su odio crecía tanto que ahora incluso se odiaba a sí misma. Akari estaba llorando sentada en el banco en el que antes había encontrado a Himawari. Tratando de no llorar más, sacó su móvil.

-Debo avisarlas…

La primera a quién llamó fue a Sakurako.

-¿Akari-chan?

-La he encontrado…

-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Donde está!?

-Hace un momento estaba en el parque que hay cerca de la escuela, pero ha salido corriendo… Seguro que no puede andar muy lejos…

La voz de Akari era entrecortada, y sollozaba de vez en cuando.

-¿Akari-chan, estás bien?

-Sí. – Dijo ésta intentando sonreír. – Es sólo que Himawari-chan me ha insultado y por eso lloro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Himawari te ha insultado!? ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

-No te enfades con ella, es culpa de Kyubey. Es por su culpa que está así. La Himawari que conozco nunca se comportaría de esta forma. – Hubo un pequeño silencio. – Vamos, ve a buscarla.

-Sí.

Justo después de colgar, Akari llamó a Yui para decirle lo mismo.

-¿Tú también me odias? – Preguntó Kyubey desde detrás de una farola, a unos metros de Akari.

-¿Si te odiara, devolverías a Himawari-chan a la normalidad?

-No puedo. No dispongo del poder para hacerlo.

Kyubey corrió hacia Akari y se sentó en el banco, a su lado.

-Oye, una vez me dijiste que me convertiría en una chica mágica extraordinaria. ¿Eso era cierto?

-Extraordinaria se queda corto. Te convertirías en una chica mágica con un poder sin precedentes. Seguramente la más fuerte del mundo.

-Si hubiera aceptado tu oferta, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

-Himawari hizo realidad su deseo. Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué yo?

-Yo tampoco tengo ni idea. Para que te hagas una idea, la escala de tu poder latente es tan grande que teóricamente ni tan siquiera es posible. Si dieras rienda suelta a tu poder, ya no estaríamos hablando solo de milagros. Es posible que pudieras deformar las mismas leyes del universo. No sé por qué, solo tú tienes tanto potencial en tu interior.

-Estaba convencida de que nada se me daba especialmente bien. Me sentía como una persona mediocre, y pensaba que viviría hasta el día de mi muerte sin poder ayudar a nadie ni resultarle útil a nadie. Eso me frustraba, y me hacía sentirme muy sola. Pero pensaba que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Parece que la realidad ha resultado ser bastante diferente. Akari, puedes llegar a convertirte en una diosa omnipotente con tan solo desearlo.

-¿Y crees que sería capaz de hacer cosas que ni siquiera tú puedes hacer?

-¿Por ejemplo?

-¿Si hiciera el contrato contigo, podría devolver a Himawari-chan a la normalidad?

-Estoy convencido de que podrías hacerlo sin ningún problema. ¿Serías capaz de ofrecer tu alma a cambio de hacer realidad ese deseo?

-Si con eso puedo ayudar a Himawari-chan, lo haré. Me convertiré en una chica má…

Antes de que Akari pudiera terminar la frase, oyó un sonido fuerte y 15 agujeros aparecieron en el cuerpo de Kyubey, atravesándolo. Fue tan de repente, que al principio no supo lo que estaba pasando. Fue cuando el cuerpo inerte de la criatura cayó sobre el banco que entendió lo que acabada de pasar. Akari se hubiera quedado en estado de shock por varios minutos de no ser por el sonido que produjo la pistola con la que Yui acaba de disparar a Kyubey al impactar contra el suelo. Akari miró a Yui horrorizada, mientras ésta respiraba agitadamente. Acababa de llegar corriendo allí.

-¡Es horrible! ¡No tenías por qué matarle!

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer un contrato con Kyubey? ¿Es que quieres acabar igual que Furutani-san?

-Pero… Él me dijo que podría ayudarla…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por los demás? – Yui se acercó a Akari. – No te menosprecies a ti misma diciendo que no puedes ayudar a nadie ni que no resultas útil a nadie. Piensa en toda la gente a la que le importas, tu hermana, Chinatsu-chan, Omuro-san… ¡Yo! – Yui tomó a Akari por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla. – ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta que hay gente que se pondría triste si te perdiera!? ¿¡Qué pasa con toda la gente que trata de protegerte!?

Yui se desplomó en el suelo, empezando a llorar. Akari estaba impactada. La única vez que había visto a Yui así fue aquella vez que Kyoko se dio un golpe en la cabeza y se volvió responsable, queriendo cerrar el club.

-Yui-chan... – Akari se levantó del banco. – Yui-chan… ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?

-Akari… Yo…

-Lo siento. – Dijo Akari después de coger su cartera. – Tengo que irme…

-Espera… ¡Espera! ¡Akari!

Yui se quedó llorando en el parque.

-Ya sabes que no sirve de nada intentarlo. Tú tampoco aprendes, ¿eh?

Yui dejó de llorar en seco al oír a Kyubey.

-Hay reemplazos de sobras, pero eliminar a uno sin motivo sigue siendo una molestia. Es un desperdicio.

Al igual que la otra vez, Kyubey fue hacia donde se encontraba su cadáver, y empezó a comerse sus restos, mientras Yui se levantaba.

-Esta es la segunda vez que me matas. Pero ahora sé qué clase de magia has empleado. Ha sido magia de manipulación temporal, ¿verdad? – Yui intentó no mostrarse sorprendida para que Kyubey no se diera cuenta que era verdad. – Lo suponía. ¿Puedes parar el tiempo, verdad, Yui? No imaginé que conseguirías esta clase de poder cuando pediste tu deseo.

-No voy a permitir que Akari haga un contrato contigo.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. No vas a poder impedirlo. Tendrías que contarle la verdad, y es posible que ni siquiera así pudieras evitarlo.

-Haré todo lo que sea necesario para detenerte, Kyubey. O debería decir… Incubator.*

* * *

En otro parque situado a unos cuantos quilómetros de dónde estaban Yui y Kyubey, se encontraba Himawari sentada en un banco, cabizbaja, igual que antes. Sakurako conocía toda esa zona desde niña, y con la información que le dio Akari, sabía que era muy probable que Himawari estuviera allí.

-Por fin te encuentro. ¿En que estabas pensando? Nos has tenido a todas muy preocupadas. – Sakurako se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es habitual en ti que te disculpes.

-Ya. Eso es… Porqué ya no me importa nada. Es como si de repente ya nada tuviera sentido.

-¿Eh? – Sakurako miraba muy preocupada a su amiga. De pronto, Sakurako se dio cuenta de la Gema del Alma de Himawari. No sólo no brillaba, sino que desprendía un aura oscura, como si fuera una Semilla de Pena. Sakurako se asustó al verlo.

-El equilibrio entre esperanza y desesperación. Se anulan la una a la otra. Eso me ha dicho Funami-senpai. Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir. Puede que haya salvado a alguna gente, pero a cambio mi corazón se ha ido llenando poco a poco de odio y de celos. Incluso he insultado a Akaza-san. Le he dicho que ojalá no la hubiera conocido.

-¡Himawari! ¿¡Que estás…

-Alguien tiene que morir para compensar que se haya pedido un deseo para revivir a otra persona. Así es como funcionamos nosotras, las chicas mágicas.

Himawari miró a Sakurako con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no mostraba.

-Soy tan… Estúpida.

Una lágrima de Himawari cayó encima de su Gema del Alma, que la rompió, causando una gran explosión de energía que mandó volando a Sakurako, la cual se agarró a una valla para evitar salir despedida, mientras la Gema del Alma de Himawari se convertía en una Semilla de Pena.

-¡Himawariiiiiiiiii!

* * *

Mientras, Kyubey estaba encima de una grúa, observando la ciudad.

-En este mundo se llama chicas a las hembras que se encuentran en fase de desarrollo, ¿no? Así pues, tiene mucho sentido que se llame chicas mágicas a aquellas que se convertirán en brujas.

*He decidido mantener el nombre original en inglés, ya que probablemente de ahí viene su nombre: Incubator = InKYUBEYtor.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	9. Jamás permitiré que ocurra

Sakurako se dio cuenta de la Gema del Alma de Himawari. No sólo no brillaba, sino que desprendía un aura oscura, como si fuera una Semilla de Pena. Sakurako se asustó al verlo.

-Alguien tiene que morir para compensar que se haya pedido un deseo para revivir a otra persona. Así es como funcionamos nosotras, las chicas mágicas.

Himawari miró a Sakurako con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no mostraba.

-Soy tan… Estúpida.

Una lágrima de Himawari cayó encima de su Gema del Alma, que la rompió, causando una gran explosión de energía que mandó volando a Sakurako, la cual se agarró a una valla para evitar salir despedida, mientras la Gema del Alma de Himawari se convertía en una Semilla de Pena.

-¡Himawariiiiiiiiii!

De repente, Sakurako se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente. Era una sala realmente enorme, y la única luz que había en ella era la de las estrellas, ya que no tenía techo. Tanto el suelo como las paredes parecían un tablero de ajedrez, ya que estaban pintados con cuadros blancos y negros, sólo que en vez de ser de 8x8, la cuadrícula se repetía innumerables veces. Sin embargo, no eran cuadrados perfectos. La mayoría estaban muy distorsionados y con curvas, al igual que el suelo y las paredes. En algunos lugares ni siquiera se podía distinguir donde terminaba el suelo y empezaba la pared. Pero eso no era lo que más extrañaba a Sakurako, sino que en la sala había muchos girasoles de unos 3 metros de altura, todos ellos marchitos y podridos, y que en algunas de las paredes había cuadros con girasoles, como los de Van Gogh, aunque también estaban marchitos y podridos, y además estaban tan mal dibujados y daban tanto miedo como un dibujo de Chinatsu. Mientras Sakurako giraba la cabeza hacia los lados, observando confusa aquel lugar para intentar descubrir dónde estaba, vio que Himawari estaba cayendo de gran altura.

-¡Himawari!

Sakurako se transformó en chica mágica y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia Himawari, pero en ese momento vio que una bruja enorme estaba detrás de la peliazul. Una capa negra cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando ver solo su cabeza, que era una flor de girasol gigante. Por debajo de la capa, salían numerosos tentáculos con los que se mantenía derecha en el suelo, sirviéndole de pies. De detrás de la bruja empezaron a salir rápidamente múltiples vías y ruedas de tren, algunas de las cuales se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra Sakurako, que a duras penas consiguió esquivar. Antes de que Himawari cayese al suelo, Sakurako creó unas cintas elásticas a unos metros de altura que amortiguaron la caída de la chica. Sakurako hizo desaparecer las cintas cuando cogió a Himawari. Al ver que no se movía, empezó a sacudirla.

-¡Himawari! ¡Himawari, despierta!

Sakurako estaba tan ocupada con Himawari que no se percató de que la bruja lanzó muchas más ruedas de tren hacia ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Las ruedas estaban demasiado cerca y ya no le daba tiempo de esquivarlas. Sakurako pensó que iba a morir en ese momento. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que todo a su alrededor se paró de golpe al mismo tiempo que notó que alguien le había cogido de la mano.

-¡Rápido! – Yui tiró rápidamente de la mano de Sakurako, llevándosela con ella.

-¿¡Funami-senpai!?

-Si me sueltas la mano quedarás congelada en el tiempo. Ten mucho cuidado.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? ¿¡De dónde ha salido esta bruja!?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

Yui seguía corriendo por una de las vías de tren que habían aparecido, llevando de la mano a Sakurako, que cargaba con Himawari en el hombro. Finalmente, después de un rato, consiguieron salir de la influencia de la bruja, volviendo el entorno a transformarse en las calles de la ciudad. Sakurako dejó suavemente en el suelo el cuerpo de su amiga.

-Funami-senpai… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Sakurako aun respirando agitadamente por la carrera que se acababan de pegar hace un momento.

Yui se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de responder.

-Omuro-san…

-¿Yui-chan? ¿Sakurako-chan?

Las dos chicas miraron a Akari, que se encontraba a unos metros de allí. Al ver ésta a Himawari, corrió hacia ella.

-¡Himawari-chan! ¡Sakurako-chan, ¿qué le ha pasado?!

-¡A mí también me gustaría saberlo! – Dijo Sakurako mirando a Yui.

-¡Yui-chan!

Las dos esperaban que Yui les diera alguna respuesta. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, Yui respondió.

-Furutani Himawari ha muerto.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 9: Jamás permitiré que ocurra

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. Por la mañana voy a la escuela y estudio, y por la tarde me voy a cazar brujas con mis amigas, mientras veo como sufren una muerte terrible. Después otra de mis amigas se convierte en chica mágica para revivirla, pero ahora es ella quien muere de una forma horrible, no sin antes entablar un odio terrible con todas nosotras. Vamos, lo más normal que hacen las estudiantes de instituto. Vosotros también lo hacéis, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Pero de que planeta sois? ¡Si es lo más normal del mundo! Ver morir a tus amigas… Es… Lo más normal del mundo… – Akari empezó a sollozar. – Lo siento… Normalmente no soy así… Pero después de lo que dijo Yui-chan siento que estoy perdiendo completamente la cordura…

 **Flashback**

Akari y Sakurako estaban en shock. Ninguna de las dos podía decir nada debido a lo impactadas que estaban. Después de un buen rato, Sakurako a duras penas consiguió vocalizar:

-¿C-Có-Cómo que ha muerto? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su Gema del Alma acumuló demasiado odio y desesperación, se oscureció y nubló demasiado… Y cuando eso ocurre… Las Gemas del Alma se transforman en Semillas de Pena y renacemos en forma de brujas. Ese es el destino inevitable de aquellas que nos convertimos en chicas mágicas.

Las dos chicas no se podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

Akari: ¿Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Sakurako: ¿¡Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes!? ¡Hubiéramos podido evitarlo!

-No lo creo. Primero de todo, dudo que me hubierais creído, pero aun si lo hubieseis hecho, no creo que hubiera servido. Las Gemas del Alma se convierten en Semillas de Pena cuando se llenan de desesperación. Si os hubiera dicho eso, probablemente el propio miedo de convertiros en brujas si eso sucedía sólo habría hecho que vuestras Gemas del Alma se oscurecieran aún más rápido. Era mejor que no lo supierais.

Sakurako apretó los puños de rabia.

-¡Maldito Kyubey! ¡Todo esto es por su culpa! ¡Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar!

Yui bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Eso… Ya lo ha hecho Yui-chan.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Sí.

-No. Sigue vivo.

Las dos chicas miraron a Yui extrañadas.

-¿Cómo que sigue vivo? Yo misma vi cómo lo hacías pedazos.

-Eso no importa. Puede hacer tantas copias de sí mismo como quiera. Sí lo matas mil veces, hará mil copias suyas. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Oír eso impresionó a las dos chicas.

-E-Entonces… Aún puedo pedir revivir a Hima…

-¡No! ¿¡Es que no has visto lo que ha pasado!? ¡Furutani-san se ha convertido en bruja! ¿¡Quieres acabar igual!?

-Pero… – Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Akari, sin embargo, pocos segundos después se detuvo. – ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Sé cómo podemos salvar a Himawari-chan!

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron.

Sakurako: ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Ella puede ayudarnos!

Yui abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, incluso pareciendo asustada.

-¿Toshino-senpai?

-Sí. Si solo yo pidiera revivir a Himawari-chan no solucionaríamos nada. Pero si después Kyoko-chan pide que las chicas mágicas no se conviertan en brujas nunca más, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Akari-chan, eres un genio!

-No.

Akari y Sakurako se sorprendieron al escuchar a Yui decir eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué no?

-No sabemos dónde está Kyoko.

-Sakurako-chan y tú podéis explorar las mentes de las trabajadoras del aeropuerto para ver en qué vuelo figuraba su nombre y así saber a qué ciudad fue. Así sabremos dónde está y podremos ir a buscarla.

-Puede que esa ciudad no fuera su destino. Una vez allí puede haber cogido un tren para ir a una ciudad donde el avión no llegara. Y para eso no hace falta reservar, así que no podemos saber a dónde fue.

-¡Alguna forma encontraremos! ¡Sois chicas mágicas! ¡Seguro que podéis hacer algo!

-La magia no funciona de esta forma.

-¡Tenemos que intentarlo!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¿¡Y aún si la encontráramos, qué harías!? ¿¡Decirle que somos chicas mágicas y que tiene que pedir que no nos convirtamos en brujas para salvarnos!? ¿¡Acaso crees que nos creería!?

-¡Por supuesto que os creería si os transformáis y utilizáis la magia delante de ella!

Yui se quedó sin aliento al escuchar eso. En su cara apareció una expresión casi de miedo y empezó a sudar.

-Da… Da igual… Puede que ella no tenga el potencial necesario para ser chica mágica… Entonces te habrías transformado para nada…

-¡Pero tenemos que probarlo!

-¿¡Y si no, qué!?

-¡Podéis ir primero a buscarla para ver si puede convertirse en chica mágica! ¡Entonces yo me convertiría después! Si ella no puede ser chica mágica entonces ésta plan no serviría… ¡Pero al menos tenemos que probarlo!

A Yui cada vez le costaba más respirar, y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-No… Si hacemos esto, todas estaríais obligadas a luchar contra las brujas y podríais morir.

-¡No! ¡Si somos 5 chicas mágicas luchando juntas, las brujas no podrán hacer nada! ¡Además, Kyubey me dijo que tengo un potencial mágico tan increíble que podría incluso convertirme en una diosa si quisiera!

Sakurako: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio!?

-Sí.

-Da igual… ¡No vamos a hacerlo!

-¡Yui-chan!

-¡He dicho que no!

-¿¡Por qué no!?

-¡KYOKO ESTÁ MUERTA!

Akari calló de golpe, quedando en estado de shock, igual que Sakurako. Su cara quedó totalmente inexpresiva, pero no porque no le afectara. Al contrario. Oír eso la afectó tanto que ni siquiera pudo poner cara de sorpresa. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Yui empezó a hablar.

-Ella… No se ha ido a Europa… La mató una bruja… Ella también era una chica mágica… Ella y yo hicimos el contrato con Kyubey el año pasado, poco después de entrar a Nanamori… Desde entonces nos dedicamos a combatir a las brujas juntas… Pero un día, una bruja la mató. Me inventé una mentira que implicara que no la volvierais a ver que resultara creíble. No os quise decir que había muerto porqué sabía que os pondríais tristes… Pero ahora ya da igual… Sólo os pido… Que no se lo digáis a las demás…

Ninguna de las otras dos chicas decía ni hacía nada. Estaban demasiado impactadas. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Akari mientras dijo:

-Ya veo.

Sin decir nada más, Akari se fue lentamente hacia su casa, con esa cara inexpresiva.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el cuerpo? – Preguntó Yui, sacando a Sakurako de sus pensamientos. Ésta no dijo nada. Sólo miró el cuerpo de su amiga sin decir nada. – Ya veo.

-Tenemos… Que conservarlo…

-¿Para qué?

-Puede… Que haya una forma de hacerla volver…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó Yui calmada, pero escéptica.

-Es posible que se haya convertido en una bruja, pero a lo mejor podemos hacerla recuperar los recuerdos de cuando era humana…

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

-… No lo sé. Por eso… Debemos mantener el cuerpo hasta que encontremos la forma de hacerla volver.

-… ¿Y dónde piensas dejarlo?

-Funami-senpai… Tú… Vives sola, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que me lo quede yo? – Preguntó Yui algo alterada.

-¿Vas a decir que no?

Después se volvió a calmar.

-No, da igual. Ya lo guardaré yo.

Yui cogió el cuerpo de Himawari, dispuesta a marchar de allí.

-¿Qué pasará ahora con sus padres y su hermana? – Yui se detuvo. – ¿Qué vamos a decirles? ¿Qué su hija ha muerto? ¿Y qué les diremos a Chinatsu-chan, Sugiura-senpai y las demás?

-De eso no debes preocuparte. Ya me encargaré yo.

Al terminar de decir esto, Yui se fue de allí de un salto, dejando a Sakurako sola.

 **Fin del flashback**

Akari estaba sentada en su cama en posición fetal, cuando escuchó la voz de Kyubey desde detrás de la ventana.

-¿Puedo entrar? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Así que Yui-chan tenía razón. Eres inmortal. – Kyubey apareció dentro de la habitación de Akari, en una estantería. – ¿Lo que ha dicho Yui-chan… Era verdad?

-Todo lo que ha dicho se acerca bastante a la verdad.

-¿Entonces… Estás convirtiendo a chicas en chicas mágicas sólo para que renazcan como brujas?

-Espero que no nos malinterpretes, porque no albergamos ninguna malicia hacia la raza humana. Todo lo que hacemos es para ampliar la vida útil del universo. Akari, ¿conoces la palabra entropía? Te pondré un ejemplo. La energía térmica que ganas al quemar leña en una hoguera es inferior a la que se necesita para hacer crecer el árbol que estás quemando. La conversión de energía implica una pérdida. Y de esta manera, la cantidad de energía del universo disminuye por momentos. Es por eso que decidimos buscar una forma de energía que no estuviera ligada a las leyes de la termodinámica, lo que nos condujo a la energía mágica de las chicas mágicas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Nuestra civilización desarrolló la tecnología necesaria para transformar las emociones de las formas de vida sensibles en energía. Pero desafortunadamente, nosotros carecemos completamente de emociones. Así que comenzamos a observar a las muchas especies que pueblan el universo, y así encontramos a los seres humanos. El número de individuos humanos y su índice de reproducción indica que la cantidad de energía emocional producida por un solo ser humano excede con creces la cantidad de energía que se invierte en su nacimiento y desarrollo. Vuestras almas son capaces de generar energía suficiente para sobreponerse a la entropía. La forma de energía más efectiva es la que proviene del cambio de fase entre esperanza y desesperación de las jóvenes en pleno desarrollo de sus facultades sexuales secundarias. En el mismo instante en que una Gema del Alma se consume y se convierte en una Semilla de Pena se libera una cantidad de energía inmensa. Nuestro trabajo, el de los incubators, consiste en recolectar esa energía.

-¿Somos desechables para vosotros? ¿Se supone que tenemos que morir por vosotros?

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas son las civilizaciones que pueblan el universo y cuanta energía se gasta en un solo segundo? Con el tiempo, los seres humanos también abandonaréis éste planeta y os uniréis a nosotros. Cuando llegue el momento no querréis encontraros con un universo vacío y desolado, ¿no crees? Así que pensando a largo plazo, creemos que a la larga resultará un intercambio beneficioso para vosotros también.

-No puedes hablar en serio… ¿Me estás diciendo que Kyoko-chan tuvo que morir y que Himawari-chan ha tenido que sufrir tanto por algo tan absurdo? Es demasiado cruel…

-No debes olvidar que nuestros contratos dependen completamente de vuestra aceptación. Considero que eso ya de por sí es muy amable por nuestra parte.

-¡Lo que hacéis es engañarnos!

-Ni siquiera comprendemos lo que significa engañar a alguien. Por algún motivo, cuando un ser humano se arrepiente de una decisión que ha tomado debido a un malentendido con alguien, comienza a detestar a esa persona.

-No entiendo lo que dices… No puedo aceptarlo…

-A nosotros también nos costó bastante comprender vuestro sistema de valores. En estos momentos hay siete mil quinientos millones de vosotros y cada cuatro segundos nacéis diez más. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto porque uno de vosotros viva o muera?

-Si realmente pensáis así, entonces sois nuestros enemigos.

-Me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para justificar nuestras acciones. Quería que comprendieras lo importantes que son vuestros sacrificios, pero ya veo que eso no será posible.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Akari, algún día te convertirás en la más grande de las chicas mágicas, y después en la peor de las brujas. En ese momento ganaremos una cantidad extremadamente grande de energía, cómo jamás antes se ha visto. Si algún día estás dispuesta a dar tu vida por el universo, sólo tienes que hacérmelo saber. Estaré esperando.

Dicho esto, Kyubey desapareció de allí, mientras Akari lloraba en silencio.

* * *

Kyubey apareció dentro de la casa de Sakurako, que se encontraba sola, sentada en el borde de la cama.

-Hola Sakurako. ¿Molesto?

-Tú siempre molestas.

-Que amable por tu parte. – Dijo irónicamente Kyubey pero sin cambiar lo más mínimo su tono de voz.

-¿Hay alguna forma de traer de vuelta una Gema del Alma?

-No. Al menos que yo sepa.

-Eso quiere decir que hay cosas que no sabes, ¿verdad?

-Las chicas mágicas desafían toda lógica establecida. No me sorprendería lo más mínimo que consiguierais alguna cosa absurda.

-Entonces… ¿Es posible?

-No ha ocurrido nunca antes, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo podríais hacerlo. Por desgracia no tengo forma de aconsejaros a este respecto.

-Ni falta que hace. Es por tu culpa que ha pasado todo esto, no quiero consejos tuyos.

 **Al día siguiente**

Akari y Chinatsu llegaron a clase, y poco después Sakurako, obviamente sin Himawari. Chinatsu estaba preocupada, ayer tampoco había venido.

-Sakurako-chan. ¿Dónde está Himawari-chan? No me digas que hoy tampoco va a venir sólo por qué os peleasteis.

Sakurako sentía rabia y tristeza. No podía decirle que Himawari había muerto.

-La… La verdad es que… – Empezó a decir Sakurako buscando alguna excusa.

-Buenos días, sentaros por favor. – Dijo la profesora al entrar a clase, lo que salvó a Sakurako de Chinatsu. – Antes de empezar la clase, debo comunicaros algo. Furutani-san ha sido transferida a Okinawa. – Toda la clase se sorprendió ante eso, pero sobretodo Akari, Chinatsu y Sakurako, sus tres mejores amigas. – Sus padres han encontrado un trabajo allí, así que se ha ido con ellos. Me lo comunicaron sus padres ayer por la noche.

Ni Akari ni Sakurako se podían creer lo que dijo la profesora. Chinatsu tampoco, pero por motivos diferentes.

- _¿Qué… Está pasando aquí?_ – Pensaron Akari y Sakurako para sí mismas.

Nada más llegó el descanso, Akari salió corriendo de la clase para ir a la clase de Yui.

-¡Ah! ¡Akari-chan!

Chinatsu intentó llamarla, pero ésta ya había salido de la clase. Sakurako intentó seguirla, pero Chinatsu la detuvo.

-¡Sakurako-chan! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No es nada normal que la semana pasada Kyoko-senpai se fuera por negocios de sus padres y hoy Himawari-chan también por lo mismo.

-Sí… Tienes razón… Es muy raro…

-Sakurako-chan… Tú y Akari-chan sabéis más, ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-Me estáis ocultando algo, ¿verdad?

Sakurako se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Si no pensaba nada pronto Chinatsu lo descubriría.

-N-No es verdad. ¿Por qué íbamos a ocultarte algo?

-Por favor, Sakurako-chan, no soy tonta. Tú, Akari-chan y Yui-senpai estáis muy raras últimamente. Sé que me estáis ocultando algo. ¿Por qué no me lo contáis?

Sakurako tuvo que inventarse una mentira.

-Yo… Ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Me lo dijo ayer, mientras íbamos a la escuela. Me enfadé muchísimo y nos peleamos. Después comprendí que fui una estúpida, y quise pedirle perdón… Pero no fue a la escuela… Ahora… Se ha ido… Y lo último que hicimos fue pelearnos…

Aunque lo que Sakurako decía no era verdad, comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus mejillas, por la impotencia y la rabia de no poder evitar que Himawari muriera. Chinatsu se puso triste al pensar que fue ella quién provocó que Sakurako se pusiera a llorar.

-Sakurako-chan… Lo siento…

-No pasa nada, no es tu culpa. – Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Pero… Yo sospeché de ti. Yo te he hecho recordar esto, lo siento.

-Tranquila, Chinatsu-chan. No pasa nada. – Sakurako intentó sonreír, sin que esto consiguiera convencer a Chinatsu.

Akari abrió la puerta de la clase de Yui de golpe.

-¡Yui-chan! ¡Ven un momento, tenemos que hablar!

Akari estaba muy nerviosa. Esto sorprendió a Ayano y Chitose. Nunca la habían visto así.

-¿A-Akaza-san?

También Yui se sorprendió un poco, aunque no tanto debido a que ella sabía porque Akari estaba así, así que salió de la clase. Nada más salir, Akari la tomó de la mano y se la llevó rápidamente hacia la azotea, ante el asombro de todas las que estaban allí, sobretodo de Ayano y Chitose, quienes estaban confundidas. Cuando llegaron, Akari la soltó y se giró rápidamente para encararla.

-¡Yui-chan, ¿se puede saber qué has hecho?!

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

-¡Le has dicho a la profesora que Himawari-chan se ha ido a Okinawa porqué sus padres se han tenido que ir allí! ¡Pero sus padres siguen estando aquí! ¡Cuando echen de menos a su hija van a ir a la escuela a preguntar si saben algo! ¡Y entonces van a ver qué mentiste! ¿¡Qué piensas hacer!?

-Ni sus padres ni su hermana están aquí. He hecho que se vayan a Okinawa.

-¿Qué?

-He modificado sus recuerdos y he hecho que decidan que vayan a vivir a Okinawa.

-Pe-Pero… ¿Y Himawari-chan? ¿No la echarán de menos?

-No.

-¿Eh?

Después de un breve silenció, Yui contestó.

-Les he borrado todos los recuerdos que tenían de Furutani-san.

Akari abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Qué… ¿¡Qué has hecho qué!? ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerlo!? ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!?

-¿¡Qué pretendías que hiciera!? ¿¡Qué les dijera que su hija se había convertido en bruja!? ¡Sé que es cruel, pero es mejor que la olviden que no que sepan que ha muerto!

Akari miraba a Yui algo asustada. Yui se disculpó al ver que le había gritado a Akari sin motivo.

-Lo siento, Akari. No he debido gritarte.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No… Tienes razón, Yui-chan… Pero… Aun así… Sigue siendo muy cruel… – Akari se puso a llorar. Yui se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Akari le devolvió el abrazo. – ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?

Yui no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazar aún más fuerte a Akari mientras una lágrima caía de uno de sus ojos.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Sakuarko se comunicó mentalmente con Yui y Akari.

- _Chicas, creo que sé cómo podemos hacer volver a Himawari. Os espero cerca de la salida._

Akari y Sakurako fueron juntas desde su clase. Yui llegó poco después.

-¿Qué tienes pensado? – Preguntó Yui.

-He pensado… Que es posible que todavía sea capaz de reconocer nuestras voces. Si la llamamos, es posible que recupere los recuerdos de cuando era humana.

Las tres chicas se mantuvieron calladas unos segundos

-¿Crees que funcionará? – Preguntó finalmente Akari.

-No tengo ni la menor idea… Pero es la única opción que tenemos.

Yui: Supongamos que funciona. ¿Cómo vas a hacer que pueda volver a su cuerpo?

-Bien, veamos… Pongamos por caso que partimos a esa bruja en dos. Y una vez muerta, a lo mejor de su interior sale la Gema del Alma de Himawari en lugar de una Semilla de Pena.

-¿En serio crees que eso puede pasar?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. No lo sabremos hasta que lo probemos. ¿Se te ocurre alguna opción mejor?

-No…

-Entonces tenemos que intentarlo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces creo que es mejor que no venga.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron Akari y Sakurako extrañadas.

-Durante la última semana, ella me ha cogido un odio descomunal. Si voy con vosotras, creo que lo único que voy a hacer va a ser que sea aún más difícil que pueda volver. Es mejor que no venga.

-… Sí… Creo que tienes razón.

-M. – Akari asintió con la cabeza.

Yui puso una mano encima del hombro de Akari y la otra encima del de Sakurako.

-Buena suerte. Y tened mucho cuidado.

-Sí. – Respondieron las dos chicas asintiendo.

-Vamos, Akari-chan.

-Sí.

Las dos chicas se fueron en busca de su amiga ahora convertida en bruja. Yui estaba preocupada. No estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera a funcionar, pero era la única opción que tenían, y ella no podía ayudar. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, así que decidió ir a la sala del club con Chinatsu.

-Hola. – Dijo Yui al entrar a la sala.

-Ah, Yui-senpai. Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

-Bueno, Furutani-san se ha ido, así que supongo que esa fiesta que estábamos preparando queda anulada.

-Yui-senpai… – Después de unos segundos, Chinatsu continuó. – ¿No es un poco raro que con solo una semana de diferencia se marchen primero Kyoko-senpai y ahora Himawari-chan?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. – Dijo Yui asintiendo.

Chinatsu miraba a Yui preocupada. Yui estaba diferente a como solía ser. Chinatsu primero pensó que tal vez Yui le estaba ocultando algo, pero decidió descartar eso enseguida y prefirió pensar que solo estaba afectada porqué se habían ido dos de sus amigas.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?

-Sí, gracias. – Dijo Yui sonriendo un poco.

Chinatsu le sirvió el té a Yui, la cual le dio un sorbo a la taza.

-Como siempre, está delicioso, Chinatsu-chan.

-Gracias, Yui-senpai. – Dijo Chinatsu feliz.

Yui intentaba no mostrarse triste o preocupada para que Chinatsu no se pusiera triste. Le dio otro sorbo a la taza, el té estaba tan bueno que hizo que Yui dejara de pensar en cosas malas.

- _Seguro que lo consiguen._ – Pensó para sí misma.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de caminar, Akari y Sakurako llegaron a un edificio en construcción. La Gema del Alma de Sakurako brilló.

-Es aquí.

Las dos chicas entraron pasando por en medio de las vigas, los toldos y los sacos de cemento que había allí.

-¿Cómo sabemos que es Himawari-chan? Podría ser otra bruja, ¿no?

-La huella de energía mágica encaja con la de ayer. Seguro que es ella.

Las dos chicas siguieron andando. Cuando la Gema del Alma captó más energía, Sakurako se transformó en chica mágica.

-Ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. – Dijo Akari asintiendo.

Sakurako hizo aparecer un círculo de energía y las dos chicas entraron. Anduvieron un rato por un pasillo estrecho y bastante oscuro. Al llegar al final se encontraron una puerta. Las dos chicas entraron, y pocos segundos después, la puerta se cerró de golpe, asustando un poco a Akari.

-¡Sabe que estamos aquí! ¡Ya viene!

Unos metros más adelante había otra puerta, que se dirigió directamente hacia ellas, abriéndose al acercarse lo suficiente a ellas, después se acercó otra puerta, más rápidamente que la anterior, que también se abrió. Después vino otra puerta, y después otra, cada una más rápida que la anterior. Al final, después de 5 puertas, Sakurako y Akari aparecieron en la misma sala en la que Sakurako apareció ayer, con el suelo y las paredes similares a un tablero de ajedrez con los cuadrados distorsionados, con el suelo y las paredes curvadas, y con los girasoles marchitos. En medio de la sala estaba la bruja. Esta vez, llevaba la capa negra por detrás, dejando ver su cuerpo y sus brazos, que parecían ser metálicos, como si llevase una armadura. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba una espada, como solía hacer Himawari cuando luchaba contra las brujas.

Akari se asustó bastante al ver a la bruja.

-¿Esa es Himawari-chan?

-Sí… ¡Himawari! ¡Soy Sakurako! ¿¡Reconoces mi voz!?

-¡Yo soy Akari! ¿¡Te acuerdas de mí!?

-¡Somos tus amigas, ¿recuerdas?!

La bruja, sin hacer caso de las chicas, levantó su espada, haciendo aparecer muchas ruedas de tren detrás de sí.

-¡Mierda! – Sakurako empujó a Akari para atrás mientras ella avanzó un poco y creó una barrera en medio de las dos para proteger a Akari. – ¡Sigue hablándole! – Sakurako creó un garrote y empezó a dar golpes a las ruedas de tren que la bruja le lanzaba, alejándolas de ella.

-¡Himawari-chan, detente! ¡Recupera la memoria, por favor!

-¡Himawari! ¡Reacciona de una vez! ¡Vuelve en ti, por favor! ¡HIMAWARIIIII!

Mientras Sakurako le gritaba a la bruja, iba esquivando las ruedas que le lanzaba y alejándolas de allí. Cuando la bruja ya había lanzado todas las ruedas, hizo aparecer detrás de sí más de 50 más. Sakurako comprendió en ese momento que no podría evitarlas todas. La bruja le lanzó todas las rudas a una velocidad tan rápida como la que se movía Himawari, con lo que Sakurako no pudo hacer nada.

Yui notó que el poder de Sakurako bajó mucho, haciendo que mostrara miedo en su cara. Enseguida comprendió que las cosas no estaban yendo bien.

-Yui-senpai, ¿pasa algo?

-¡Lo siento! – Respondió Yui alterada mientras se levantaba rápidamente. – ¡Acabo de recordar que he quedado con mi madre para ir a comprar! – Dijo ésta mientras salía de la sala del club a toda velocidad.

-¡Yui-senpai, espera! – Yui salió tan rápido que no cogió ni la cartera. – ¡Espera, te dejas la cartera!

Chinatsu cogió la cartera de Yui y corrió hacia la salida para dársela, pero al salir, Yui ya no estaba. Yui, ya transformada en chica mágica, corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban Akari y Sakurako.

- _¡Mierda! ¡No he debido dejarlas solas! ¡Espero llegar a tiempo!_

El impacto de las ruedas produjo una gran nube de polvo y humo, que cegó a Akari unos segundos. Cuando el humo se disipó, Akari pudo ver que la barrera que había creado Sakurako ya no estaba.

-¡Sakurako-chan!

Sakurako se sacó de encima algunas ruedas que tenía.

-Tranquila… Estoy… bien… – Sakurako volvió a crear la barrera. – ¡Himawari!

Antes de que Sakurako tuviera tiempo de decir nada más, la bruja le lanzó muchas más ruedas de tren. Debido al ataque de antes, Sakurako se encontraba débil y no pudo esquivarlas, con lo que empezaron a golpear a Sakurako por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Himawari-chan! ¡Para por favor! ¿¡Es que no nos reconoces!?

La bruja no mostró ninguna señal de recordar algo de Himawari y siguió atacando sin descanso Sakurako, que cada vez estaba más débil y herida. Uno de esos ataques fue tan fuerte que lanzó a Sakurako hacia la barrera, que se rompió al impactar contra ella.

-¡Sakurako-chan!

Akari corrió hacia su amiga para intentar ayudarla, pero al hacerlo bajó la guardia y la bruja la cogió con la mano.

-¡Aaaaah!

-¡Akari-chan!

-Himawari-chan… Por favor…

La bruja empezó a apretar su puño para aplastar a Akari, que empezó a gritar de dolor.

-¡HIMAWARI!

Rápidamente Sakurako creó una cinta súper afilada, se lanzó hacia la bruja, y le cortó el brazo, el cual cayó al suelo, soltando a Akari, que quedó inconsciente. Inmediatamente después, sin siquiera dar tiempo a Sakurako de reaccionar, movió rápidamente el otro brazo, en el cual tenía la espada, hacia Sakurako.

-¡Mierda, no! – Gritó Yui impotente al notar que la energía de Sakurako disminuía hasta casi desaparecer.

El impacto de la espada contra el suelo, hizo que éste empezara a destruirse, haciendo que todas las allí presentes cayeran hasta llegar a otro nivel inferior, más de 100 metros más abajo. Poco antes de que Akari chocara contra el suelo, Yui llegó, y cogió en brazos a su amiga para evitar que el impacto la matara. Justo después oyó un ruido detrás de sí. Al girarse, lo que vio fue lo más horrible desde la muerte de Kyoko. Por debajo del brazo, a Sakurako le faltaba toda la parte derecha del cuerpo. Ésta estaba en el suelo, esforzándose por seguir respirando.

-O-Omuro-san…

Sakurako intentó levantarse. Aunque su umbral del dolor se había incrementado, aquello le provocaba un dolor inmenso.

-¡Omuro-san!

-Llévatela. – Empezó a decir, apoyándose en el suelo, con sus manos y su pierna izquierda. – Ha sido mi idiotez la que la ha traído hasta aquí. Ha estado a punto de morir por mi culpa. – Yui intentó acercarse a Sakurako, pero antes de que pudiera dar ni un paso, ésta creó una barrera entre ellas dos. – Por favor… Cuida de ella.

-Omuro-san…

-Marchaos. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

Yui sentía impotencia y rabia. Quería ayudar a Sakurako, pero no podía hacer nada. Además, también se sentía culpable de que a Sakurako le hubiera ocurrido esto.

-Lo siento… Ha sido culpa mía… Si hubiera ido con vosotras… No te hubiera pasado esto. – Dijo Yui con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Olvídalo, senpai. – Dijo Sakurako intentando sonreír a pesar del dolor. – Por favor… Vete…

Al cabo de unos segundos, Yui se fue de allí, llevando a Akari en sus brazos. Sakurako hizo aparecer debajo de sí un enorme cañón que la levantó más de 20 metros, hasta quedar a una altura similar a la de los hombros de la bruja.

-Perdóname. En parte también es por mi culpa que estás así. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Debes de sentirte muy sola, ¿verdad? No te preocupes. Yo me quedaré a tu lado. Tal vez sea un poco tarde, pero… – Sakurako cogió su Gema del Alma y la lanzó hacia adelante. – Himawari… Te quiero.

Sakurako disparó, destruyendo su Gema del Alma y causando una gran explosión, destruyendo por completo la sala y todo lo que estuviera en ella.

Fuera de la sala, Yui llevaba a Akari en brazos. Aunque no vio lo que pasó, Yui sabía perfectamente que Sakurako se había sacrificado, y se sentía culpable. Pensaba que había muerto por su culpa. Ahora no sólo tenía que cargar con la muerte de Kyoko, sino también con la de Sakurako.

-Omuro-san…

* * *

Más tarde, ya estando Yui en casa, aún no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. La aparición de Kyubey la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tenía Omuro-san alguna posibilidad de salvar a Furutani-san?

-Claro que no. Era del todo imposible.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios no la detuviste?

-Obviamente, de haber sido un sacrificio inútil lo habría detenido. Pero en este caso en concreto había un buen motivo para dejarla morir.

Yui se enfadó mucho al oír eso. Incluso pensaba en volver a matar a Kyubey, aunque eso no sirviera de nada, solo para desahogarse.

-Dentro de dos días aparecerá en esta ciudad una Noche de Walpurgis.

Esto hizo que la expresión de Yui cambiara totalmente de ira a sorpresa.

-¿Una Noche de Walpurgis? ¿Cómo la que mató a Kyoko?

-No. Cómo la que mató a Kyoko no. Ésta es muchísimo más poderosa. Por muy fuerte que seas, es completamente imposible que puedas ganar tú sola. Necesitarás la ayuda de por lo menos otra chica mágica. Antes estaba Sakurako, pero ahora que ha muerto solo queda una persona que puede ayudarte.

-Increíble… ¿Has dejado que Sakurako muriera solo para que Akari se convierta en chica mágica?

-Así es.

-Eres despreciable…

-Ya te lo dije. Tarde o temprano Akari se verá forzada a hacer el contrato, y tú no podrás hacer nada. Si quiere proteger esta ciudad, a Akari no le queda otra opción que convertirse en chica mágica.

Con una expresión completamente seria y una mirada llena de odio, Yui dijo:

-Jamás permitiré que ocurra.

Sabitsuita kokoro,

otomonai sekai, nani wo miteruno?

Matane wo ieru kao wo sagasuyo

sore wo kurikaesu dake

Kizukeba soko ni wa

hitorikiri de naku ushiro sugata

Tsurai youna,

sabishii youna, basho

Te wo tsunaide itainda

Nando demo namae wo yobu yo

Futashika na mirai demo

hanasenai mono, omou dake kokoro ga itai yo

Koko ni iru yo

Koko ni iru yo

Kaeru basho wa koko da yo?

Itsudatte kawaranai

omoi wo nokosu no


	10. No puedo depender de nadie - Parte 1

NOTA: Este capítulo es muy largo, así que en esta página he decidido dividirlo en 4 partes para mejor comodidad. En el documento de Google que hay en el enlace que os dejo en mi perfil podéis encontrar las dos versiones del capítulo (la completa y la por partes).

PD: ¡Dejad reviews, plis!

* * *

Soy Funami Yui. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. Sí, así es, estudiante de instituto, ya que hace tres semanas que mi mejor amiga, Kyoko, y yo, acabamos de entrar en la secundaria. Al hacerlo nos hemos separado de Akari, otra amiga nuestra. Es un año menor que nosotras, por lo que no entrará en secundaria hasta el año que viene. Aun así, seguimos quedando con ella después de clases.

 **Fin de primera persona**

Yui y Kyoko llegaron a la sala del Club del Té, la cual ocupaban ilegalmente bajo el nombre del Club del Entretenimiento.

-Bien, Yui. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Podrías hacer la tarea, para variar.

-¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? Que rollo… – Dijo Kyoko dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo.

-Tienes que hacerla. Y deberías aprovechar el tiempo que estamos aquí. La que no hagas aquí tendrás que hacerla en casa.

-Pfffff… Que rollo… Quiero hacer otra cosa…

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé… Mmm…

-¿Te gustaría convertirte en chica mágica?

-Por supuesto. Si fuera posible me encantaría.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-¿No has sido tú? – Dijo Kyoko incorporándose.

-Yo no tengo esa voz tan aguda.

-He sido yo.

Las dos chicas se giraron hacia la puerta corredera que daba al jardín del club, de dónde venía la voz, y vieron a un animal parecido a un gato blanco. Las dos chicas miraban extrañadas aquello.

-Yui… ¿Ese gato acaba de hablar? – Dijo finalmente Kyoko.

-No soy un gato. – Dijo éste sin dar tiempo a Yui de responder. – Me llamo Kyubey, y he venido porqué puedo hacer realidad tu deseo de ser chica mágica.

-¿Eh, qué?

-Cómo lo oís. Puedo convertiros en chicas mágicas.

-Eh… ¿Es… En serio? – Preguntó Kyoko incrédula.

-Claro.

-¿Y… ¿Tendremos poderes mágicos y todas éstas cosas?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de chicas mágicas seríais si no tuvierais poderes mágicos?

-¿Y… Podremos ser como Mirakurun? – Preguntó Kyoko emocionada.

-Mejor incluso. – Respondió Kyubey sin tener ni idea de a quién se referían.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Claro.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Quiero convertirme en chica mágica! ¡Yui, hagámoslo!

-¡Espera un momento, Kyoko! ¿De la nada aparece un animal que habla parecido a algo similar a un gato diciéndonos que puede convertirnos en chicas mágicas y tú aceptas sin más?

-¿¡Es que no lo has oído!? ¡Ha dicho que podremos ser como Mirakurun!

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos fiarnos de él? ¿Y si es una trampa?

-No lo es, os lo aseguro.

-¿¡Lo ves!? ¡No es una trampa!

-¿¡Quién admitiría que le ha tendido una trampa a otra persona!? ¡Habría que ser idiota!

-Jooooo, Yui… Eres una aguafiestas…

-En serio, ¿esto te parece normal? ¿Nos podemos convertir en chicas mágicas así sin más? ¿No te parece raro? ¿Por qué alguien haría esto?

-¡Hay gente que le gusta hacer feliz a los demás!

-Por Dios, Kyoko, ¿en qué mundo vives? Nadie hace cosas sólo para hacer feliz a otros. Siempre que alguien hace algo es para obtener algo a cambio.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Hay cosas que aún no os he explicado.

Esto llamó la atención de las chicas.

-Por supuesto, no es todo tan bonito. Al convertiros en chicas mágicas obtendréis poderes y habilidades mágicas, pero a cambio deberéis luchar contra las brujas.

Esto impresionó un poco a las chicas y le quitó un poco a Kyoko las ganas de ser chica mágica.

-¿Brujas?

-Las chicas mágicas nacen de anhelos positivos en forma de deseos. De la misma forma, las brujas nacen de anhelos negativos en forma de maldiciones. Las chicas mágicas transmiten esperanza allí donde las brujas transmiten desesperación. Y para colmo de males, los seres humanos normales no pueden verlas. La duda y la sospecha, la rabia y el odio… Ellas plantas las semillas de la catástrofe en este mundo. Detrás de cada suicidio y asesinato inexplicable está casi siempre la maldición de una bruja. Adoptan la apariencia de un mal sin forma, y devoran a los humanos desde dentro hacia fuera.

Yui: Esto… Es horrible…

Kyoko: ¿Y si nos convertimos en chicas mágicas tendremos que enfrentarnos a las brujas?

-Así es.

Yui: Pero esto debe ser muy peligroso, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto. Pensad que hay chicas mágicas que han muerto asesinadas por las brujas.

Las dos chicas se asustaron al oír eso.

-Dios mío…

-¿Ves como no era tan bonito, Kyoko? Sabía que había gato encerrado.

-No os penséis que os lo estaba ocultando. Iba a contároslo.

-Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué alguien estaría dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por nada?

-Eso no es así. Claro que recibiríais algo a cambio.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué es tan valioso como para poner en juego nuestras vidas?

-Eso debéis decidirlo vosotras.

Eso extrañó a las chicas.

-Como tú dices, nadie estaría dispuesta poner en riesgo su vida a cambio de nada. Por eso, a las chicas que se les ofrece convertirse en chica mágica, se les concede cualquier deseo.

Kyoko: ¿¡Cómo dices!?

-Lo que oís. Si aceptáis convertiros en chicas mágicas, os concederé un deseo a cada una.

-¿Puedes conceder cualquier cosa?

-Lo que sea.

-¿Aunque sea imposible?

-No importa si es o no posible, puedo hacerlo realidad.

-¡Yui, ¿has oído eso!? ¡Podemos pedir lo que queramos!

-¡E-Espera! ¿¡Te olvidas de que al luchar contra las brujas podemos morir!?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero podemos pedir lo que sea!

-¡Eso da igual! ¡Si mueres, pedir ese deseo no servirá de nada!

-Tampoco es que sea seguro que vayáis a morir. – Intervino Kyubey. – De hecho, la mayoría de chicas mágicas que han muerto a manos de las brujas ha sido o bien porque luchaban solas o bien porqué tenían poco potencial mágico.

Kyoko: ¿Potencial mágico?

-Sí. No todas las chicas tienen potencial para ser chicas mágicas. Hay chicas que pueden convertirse en chicas mágicas desde pequeñas y otras que nunca podrán llegar a serlo. Además, las chicas con más potencial mágico pueden derrotar a las brujas más poderosas casi sin despeinarse, mientras que las chicas con poco potencial pueden tener problemas para derrotar incluso las brujas más débiles. La mayoría de chicas mágicas que han muerto por culpa de las brujas tenían poco potencial, por eso normalmente las chicas mágicas con poco potencial acostumbran a luchar en equipo. Las chicas mágicas con mucho potencial acostumbran a ir en solitario y acostumbra a ser su exceso de confianza lo que las mata. Sin embargo, vosotras dos tenéis un potencial increíble. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual. Si os convertís en chicas mágicas, probablemente llegaríais a ser las más fuertes del mundo. La única bruja con la que tal vez podríais tener problemas sería una Noche de Walpurgis.

Yui: ¿Una noche de Walpurgis?

-Las Noches de Walpurgis son las brujas más poderosas que existen. Se crean al fusionarse varias brujas. Cuantas más brujas se unan, más fuerte será la Noche de Walpurgis. Por suerte son muy poco frecuentes. Si lucharais en solitario contra esa bruja tal vez podríais tener problemas, pero si lucháis las dos juntas estoy convencido de que podríais derrotar incluso la Noche de Walpurgis más poderosa.

Yui no se veía muy convencida.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no les dices lo mismo a todas?

-Supongo que no tenéis manera de saberlo. Debéis confiar en mí.

-Te acabamos de conocer. ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

-Puedo acompañaros en vuestras batallas contra las brujas y daros consejos sobre cómo derrotarlas. Además, como ya he dicho, si aceptáis convertiros en chica mágica, os concederé cualquier cosa que pidáis. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si os estuviera engañando? – Yui estaba pensando si creer lo que decía Kyubey. Sus argumentos parecían sólidos, pero no le acababa de creer del todo. – Además, las brujas pueden matar a cualquier persona siempre que quieran, independientemente de si es chica mágica o no. Aunque no fuerais chicas mágicas podríais morir a manos de las brujas igualmente. Si hacéis un contrato conmigo y os convertís en chicas mágicas, al menos podéis combatirlas.

Aunque Yui aún dudaba, no veía motivos por los cuales Kyubey mintiera.

-Sí… Tiene sentido…

-Entonces, ¿vais a hacer el contrato?

-No lo sé. No sé qué pedir.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

-No me refiero a esto. Quiero decir, tengo una vida feliz, buenas amigas, saco buenas notas… No sé qué más podría necesitar. Ya estoy feliz con mi vida actual.

-¡Pero Yui, puedes pedir ser millonaria!

-¿Y qué haría con tanto dinero?

-¡Podrías comprarte todo lo que quisieras!

-Pero ya estoy feliz con mi vida. No necesito nada más.

-¡Pues entonces podrías dármelo a mí!

-¿Y por qué no pides tú ser millonaria?

-Bueno… Pues… Porqué ya estaba pensando en otro deseo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué ibas a pedir?

-Estaba pensando en pedir convertirme en la mangaka más famosa del mundo.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida sólo por eso?

-¿Cómo que sólo por eso? ¡Es mi sueño! Desde pequeña he soñado ser una mangaka famosa, ¡y ahora puedo hacerlo! ¡Es lo que más deseo en el mundo! Así que yo creo que valdría la pena.

-… Kyoko… ¿Estás segura? Piensa que tendrás que luchar contra brujas…

Después de un corto silencio, Kyoko miró a Kyubey.

-Habías dicho que te llamabas, Kyubey, ¿no?

-Sí.

-… Kyubey, has dicho que no deberíamos tener ningún problema para enfrentarnos a las brujas, ¿no?

-Así es. Tenéis un potencial mágico increíble, así que enfrentaros a las brujas os resultaría pan comido.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Kyoko se decidió.

-Muy bien. Entonces, sí. ¡Estoy decidida! ¡Me convertiré en una chica mágica! – Dijo Kyoko muy animada y emocionada

-Cuando quieras puedes pedir tu deseo.

Kyoko estaba nerviosa. Cogió aire y pidió su deseo.

-Cuando sea mayor, quiero convertirme en la mangaka más famosa del mundo. Más que Toriyama Akira y Fujiko F. Fujio juntos. Quiero que mis obras sean reconocidas a nivel mundial y ser un referente internacional. ¡Ése es mi deseo!

Dos segundos después de decir eso, Kyoko sintió un gran dolor a en su pecho mientras una intensa luz salía de él.

-¡Kyoko! ¡Sabía que era una trampa! ¡Desgraciado!

-Tranquila, sólo la estoy convirtiendo en chica mágica. Es un proceso necesario. Pronto dejará de sentir dolor.

Tal como dijo Kyubey, poco después Kyoko dejó de sufrir al mismo tiempo que apareció una joya en sus manos.

-Enhorabuena, ya eres una chica mágica.

-¿Q-Qué es esto? – Preguntó Kyoko mirando la joya que ahora estaba en sus manos.

-Es una Gema del Alma. A las chicas que se convierten en chicas mágicas se les concede una. Es la fuente de su poder mágico. De ahora en adelante deberás mantenerla purificada si quieres seguir usando la magia.

-¿Mantenerla purificada? ¿Y eso cómo se hace?

-Cada vez que derrotes a una bruja, aparecerá una Semilla de Pena. Cada vez que utilices la magia tu Gema del Alma se oscurecerá, así que necesitas purificarla acercando una Semilla de Pena a tu Gema del Alma. Al hacerlo, ésta recuperará su brillo. Cuanto más brillante mantengas tu Gema del Alma, más magia podrás utilizar.

-Ya veo…

-Kyoko, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila. – Respondió Kyoko sonriendo. – Entonces… ¿Ahora puedo usar magia y hacer aparecer armas como en los animes?

-Primero tienes que transformarte en chica mágica.

-¿Y qué palabras mágicas tengo que decir para transformarme?

-Puedes hacerlo sólo deseándolo.

-¿Qué? Vaya rollo… Yo pensaba que me podría transformar diciendo alguna frase especial como en el anime.

-Es mucho mejor así. Así si una bruja te ataca no tienes que perder el tiempo. Aun así está claro que puedes decir lo que quieras mientras te transformas si te apetece.

-Bien. Entonces...

Kyoko miró alrededor suyo buscando algo. Al no encontrar nada, abrió el armario para ver si tal vez dentro había algo que le pudiera servir. Cogió una escoba y se puso al medio de la sala.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – Preguntó Yui.

Kyoko se limitó a sonreír. Después hizo girar la escoba en su mano lo más rápido que pudo, y se empezó a transformar mientras gritaba:

-¡La pequeña bruja del amor y la justicia, Kyokorun… Hace su magnífica entrada!

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver como el vestido de Kyoko brilló mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Cuando terminó, ya llevaba puesto el vestido de chica mágica.

-¡Guau! ¡Increíble, es precioso! – Dijo Kyoko mirando su vestido. Éste era igual que el de otra chica mágica de cierto anime llamada también Kyoko, solo que de un color amarillo brillante. – ¡Yui, ¿has visto?! ¡He hecho magia! ¡Me he transformado! ¡Soy una chica mágica!

-Es… Increíble.

Yui no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba sorprendida y emocionada por ver aquello, pero también preocupada. Aquello significaba que Kyoko debería luchar contra brujas.

-¡Es fantástico! – Gritó Kyoko emocionadísima.

-No te olvides que ahora tienes el deber de combatir a las brujas.

-¡Claro! ¡La pequeña bruja del amor y la justicia, Kyokorun, se encargará de combatir a las malvadas brujas!

-Estaría bien que no usaras el término bruja para referirte a ti misma, son nuestras enemigas.

-¿Eeeeeh? Bueno… Entonces, ¡la chica mágica del amor y la justicia, Kyokorun, se encargará de combatir a las brujas!

-Mejor así.

-Tampoco hay mucha diferencia…

-Es un tema de conceptos.

-Bueno… En fin, ¿dónde están las brujas?

-¿Qué? Kyoko, ¿ya quieres enfrentarte a las brujas? ¡Acabas de convertirte en chica mágica ahora mismo! ¿No es mejor esperar?

-Esperar no hará que Kyoko se vuelva más fuerte. Además, los términos del contrato dicen que se tiene el deber de combatir a las brujas desde el mismo momento en que te conviertes en chica mágica.

-Tranquila, Yui. Kyubey dice que enfrentarnos a las brujas sería pan comido, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Lo ves?

Yui no dijo nada. Estaba preocupada por su amiga. Kyoko se acercó a Yui y le puso su mano izquierda en el hombro.

-Oye, tranquila. Todo va a ir bien. – Dijo ésta con una sonrisa tierna.

Aunque estaba preocupada, después de unos segundos, Yui también sonrió. Puso su mano derecha sobre la de Kyoko y le dijo:

-Ten cuidado.

Kyoko asintió.

-Vamos, Kyubey.

-Oye, Yui. Estaría bien que tú también vinieras.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por dos sencillas razones. La primera es simplemente por seguridad. Aunque no deberíais tener ningún problema para luchar contra las brujas, siempre pueden surgir imprevistos, así que si Kyoko se encontrase en apuros, podrías ayudarla convirtiéndote tú también en chica mágica. Por si acaso deberías ir pensando en tu deseo. La segunda razón, es para que veas con tus propios ojos como es enfrentarse a las brujas. Así podrás decidir tú misma si tienes algún deseo que quieras hacer realidad, si vale la pena luchar contra las brujas a cambio de ese deseo.

-… Bu-Bueno, está bien.

-Muy bien, Yui, vamos pues. – Dijo Kyoko enérgica.

-¡Espera, Kyoko! – Ésta se giró. – Veo otra razón por la que ir que Kyubey no ha dicho. – Esto extrañó a la rubia. – ¿Piensas luchar contra las brujas con una escoba?

Kyoko se sorprendió al ver que aún llevaba la escoba en su mano derecha.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No recordaba que aun la llevaba!

-Increíble… Estoy segura que si no te hubiera dicho nada hubieras sido capaz de luchar contra las brujas con ella. – Dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

Kyoko rió. Después de dejar la escoba en el armario, volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, ¡ahora sí, vamos! ¿Por dónde es Kyubey?

-No lo sé.

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes dónde están las brujas?

-Pueden aparecer en cualquier parte. No siguen un patrón. Si supiera donde van a aparecer no habría problemas para acabar con ellas. Simplemente reuniría a todas las chicas mágicas de la zona en ese lugar y acabaríamos con ella en un santiamén.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces como las encuentro?

-La Gema del Alma sirve también como detector de poder mágico. Cuando aparezca una bruja, tu Gema del Alma brillará con más o menos intensidad en función de a qué distancia te encuentres de la bruja. Además, también serás capaz de notar ese poder y comprobar así el poder de una bruja para ver si es seguro luchar contra ella tú sola o si es mejor ir acompañada de otras chicas mágicas. Aunque como ya he dicho, no creo que ninguna de las dos tengáis problemas al luchar contra brujas.

-Entonces, ¿simplemente tengo que andar en línea recta hasta que detecte algo? ¡Eso es un rollo! ¡Y esta ciudad es muy grande! ¡Puedo tardar días!

-Tranquila, ahora que eres una chica mágica tus habilidades han aumentado. Puedes correr mucho más rápido que antes y saltar a mucha más altura. Además, tu fuerza y resistencia también han aumentado considerablemente. Podrías recorrerte la ciudad entera en menos de una hora.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Eso es fantástico!

-¡Espera! Yo sigo siendo una chica normal, no tengo esas habilidades. ¿Cómo pretendes que siga su ritmo?

-Puedes simplemente cogerla de la mano. Yo tampoco tengo esas habilidades, así que tendría que subirme a tu hombro. ¿No te importa, no?

-Ah, no, claro.

Después de que Yui cogiera sus zapatos (Kyoko ya los llevaba por estar transformada en chica mágica) Kyubey se subió en el hombro de Yui y ésta tomó de la mano a Kyoko.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a cazar brujas!

Salieron al jardín del club, y Kyoko dio un gran salto, a más de 30 metros de altura mientras avanzaba.

-¡Guau! ¡Esto es increíble!

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Kyoko! – Gritó Yui asustada mientras Kyoko caía.

Justo al llegar al suelo, Kyoko se impulsó otra vez al aire, avanzando aún más rápido que antes.

-¡Uiiiiiiiiii! ¡Increíble, que guay! ¡Yujuuuuuuuuuu!

Kyoko siguió avanzando mientras subía y bajaba, ahora ya con Yui agarrándose fuertemente a ella.

-¡Kyoko! ¡No saltes tan arriba!

-¿Qué pasa, Yui? ¿Te dan miedo las alturas? – Preguntó la rubia en tono burlón.

-¡No! ¡Pero si vas tan rápido me cuesta cogerme y puedo caerme!

-Ju ju ju, tranquila, tú agárrate fuerte a mí y no pasará nada.

-¡Eso intento, pero… ¡Ah! ¡Kyoko, por favor, no vayas tan rápido!

En el siguiente salto, Kyoko iba a aterrizar en las vías del tren. Estaba tan emocionada que no vio que un tren se acercaba.

-¡Kyoko cuidado! – Gritó Yui al verlo.

Kyoko se asustó al ver el tren dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde iba a aterrizar. Estando en el aire no podía cambiar su dirección. Los pocos segundos que tardó en llegar a las vías se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente, pudo llegar antes que el tren a ese lugar, sin embargo, el tren se encontraba a muy pocos metros e iba muy rápido. En menos de un segundo estaría allí. Para evitarlo, Kyoko tuvo que saltar inmediatamente después de tocar las vías, cambiando drásticamente de dirección, lo que hizo que dos segundos después, Yui se soltara accidentalmente de Kyoko.

-¡YUI!

-¡KYOKO!

Tan rápidamente como pudo, Kyoko creó una especie de "cojín de energía" en el lugar donde Yui iba a caer, que consiguió evitar que se matara en el último momento. Una vez tocó el suelo, Kyoko se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí. Yui estaba respirando muy rápido. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con algunas lágrimas, por el miedo que había pasado.

-¿¡Eres tonta o qué!? ¡Te he dicho que no corrieras tan rápido! ¡Podría haberme mat…

Yui dejó de gritar al ver que Kyoko estaba llorando.

-¡Lo siento mucho! – Gritó abrazando a Yui.

Yui estaba conmocionada. La última vez que había visto llorar a Kyoko era cuando aún era pequeña y lloraba por cualquier cosa. Nunca la había visto llorar desde que cambió su personalidad.

-Kyoko…

-¡Perdóname! ¡Por mi culpa has estado a punto de morir! ¡Lo siento!

Yui no sabía cómo actuar en ésa situación. Ver llorar a Kyoko le había hecho olvidar por completo que estaba enfadada con ella. Yui se limitó a abrazarla.

-Tranquila… No pasa nada… Lo importante es que estamos las dos bien.

Kyoko soltó a Yui para limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Eso ha sido muy imprudente Kyoko. Deberías ser más responsable. – Dijo Kyubey.

-Sí, lo siento. Tienes razón. A partir de ahora seré más responsable. ¿Vamos? – Dijo Kyoko ofreciéndole la mano a Yui. – Te prometo que ésta vez tendré cuidado.

Yui cogió de la mano Kyoko.

-Vamos. – Respondió Yui.

Kyoko sonrió levemente. Yui hizo lo mismo después. Después de que Kyubey se subiera al hombro de Yui de nuevo, Kyoko retomó la marcha, pero esta vez con mucho más cuidado. Iba mucho más lenta y al saltar no superaba los 5 metros de altura. Yui se mostró agradecida ante ese cambio. Después de 15 minutos de avanzar saltando, Yui quiso parar.

-Kyoko, ¿podemos parar, por favor?

-Claro. – Dijo ésta.

La siguiente vez que tocaron el suelo, se detuvieron.

-¿No estás cansada?

-Para nada.

-Pero llevas como un cuarto de hora saltando.

-Ahora que Kyoko es una chica mágica, su resistencia, junto con otras habilidades ha aumentado mucho. Ya lo he dicho antes, ¿recuerdas?

-M. Sí.

-Oye, ¿cuándo nos vamos a encontrar con alguna bruja? Ya nos hemos recorrido media ciudad y aún no hemos encontrado nada.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. No hay forma de saber ni dónde ni cuándo aparecerán las brujas. Sólo las Noches de Walpurgis se pueden predecir debido a la gran energía que poseen, y aun así el margen de error es bastante grande.

-Pues vaya rollo.

-Kyoko, ¿tantas ganas tienes de enfrentarte a una bruja? – Preguntó su amiga. – ¿No es mejor que no haya aparecido ninguna?

-No es que tenga ganas, pero ya me había hecho la idea, y no encontrar ninguna es un poco decepcionante.

-De verdad, no hay quien te entienda. Deberías estar agradecida de no…

Justo en ese momento, la Gema del Alma de Kyoko brilló al captar la energía mágica de una bruja.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Lo estoy captando! ¡Es una bruja!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Deprisa, dame la mano!

Yui cogió la mano de Kyoko y ésta se dirigió rápidamente hacia la bruja.

-Agárrate bien, no quiero que te vuelvas a caer.

-Sí, ya lo hago.

Después de poco más de un minuto, Kyoko se detuvo.

-¡Es aquí, estoy segura!

-Pero aquí no hay nada…

-Eso es porqué las brujas se ocultan tras barreras. – Dijo Kyubey.

-¿Barreras?

-Son como otra dimensión dentro de ésta. Sólo las chicas mágicas pueden acceder a ellas voluntariamente.

-¿Cómo accedo allí?

-Tienes el poder para abrir un portal que se comunique con las barreras. Sólo hazlo.

-Kyoko se concentró y alargó un poco su mano, pensando en crear ese portal. Eso hizo aparecer un círculo de energía delante suyo.

-Eso es. Esto es un portal. Esto comunica con la barrera de la bruja. Una vez dentro estaréis en su territorio, tened cuidado.

-¿Vamos, Yui?

-Sí.

Las dos chicas y Kyubey entraron. Dentro todo era diferente. Aunque fuera era de día, dentro estaba muy oscuro, limitando mucho la visión. Además, el entorno era completamente distinto. Todo parecía como si estuviera pintado con ceras.

-¿Esto es… La barrera de una bruja?

-Así es. Id con cuidado.

Kyoko y Yui empezaron a andar en línea recta, sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigían exactamente. Después de un rato de andar, las dos se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido. Primer era solo algo flojo, pero poco a poco fue sonando más fuerte y el suelo empezó a temblar. Kyoko se puso delante de Yui y ésta retrocedió unos metros. En pocos segundos una especie de tornado de unos 7 metros se formó a unos metros de allí. Ese tornado se fue convirtiendo de abajo hacia arriba en cintas rojas que iban girando, como "sustituyendo" por decirlo de algún modo, al tornado.

-¡Eso es la bruja! ¡Kyoko, atácala lo antes posible!

-¿¡Hay alguna arma en concreto que sea más efectiva contra las brujas que otra!?

-¡No! ¡Da igual! ¡Crea lo primero que se te venga a la mente!

Cuando las cintas sustituyeron por completo al tornado, encima de éstas apareció algo que emitía una luz brillante. Debido a la luz no se podía ver bien lo que era, pero por la forma, parecía la cabeza de la bruja.

-Bien. Entonces… – Kyoko hizo aparecer una varita mágica como la de Mirakurun. – ¡Kyokorun, ataque de electricidad mortal!

Kyoko lanzó hacia lo que parecía la cabeza de la bruja un rayo de electricidad tan potente que parecía un kamehameha. Todas allí alucinaron ante la potencia del ataque, incluso la misma Kyoko. Cuando el rayo alcanzó la cabeza de la bruja, se produjo una explosión enorme, tanto, que Kyoko tuvo que crear un escudo de energía para protegerse a ella, Yui y Kyubey de la explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó, la bruja había desaparecido. Tanto las chicas como Kyubey se quedaron alucinadas ante aquello, aunque a Kyubey no se le notara lo más mínimo.

-No… Puede ser… – Dijo Kyoko mientras hacía desaparecer el escudo. – ¿La he matado?

Justo al terminar de decir estas palabras, el entorno empezó a distorsionarse.

-¿¡Qu-Qué está pasando!? – Preguntaron las chicas alteradas.

-Increíble… La has derrotado.

Después de unos segundos, ya no se encontraban dentro de la barrera de la bruja, sino otra vez en el mundo "real".

-¿E-En serio?

-La barrera de una bruja desaparece cuando la bruja es derrotada. Que hayamos salido de la barrera significa que la has matado.

Las dos chicas estaban incrédulas. Ni Kyoko misma se podía creer que hubiese matado a la bruja tan rápido.

-¿La he matado… De un solo golpe?

-Yo también estoy alucinado. Nadie antes había conseguido algo así. Vale que esta bruja no era de las más poderosas, pero aun así es increíble. Realmente no estaba equivocado. Kyoko, puedo afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme que eres la chica mágica más poderosa de la historia.

Las dos chicas abrieron mucho los ojos al oír eso.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-En serio. Y Yui, si tú te convirtieras en chica mágica, obtendrías un poder muy similar al de Kyoko. Puede que incluso llegases a ser más fuerte que ella.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Yui, ¿qué me dices? ¿Haces el contrato?

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Tal vez no hace falta que Yui se convierta en chica mágica! – Intervino Kyoko. – Ya has visto que yo sola puedo contra las brujas sin ningún tipo de problema.

A Yui le apareció una gota de sudor al escuchar a su amiga.

-¿Ahora no quieres que me convierta en chica mágica?

-No hace falta. Ya ves que puedo yo sola. – Dijo Kyoko intentando parecer natural, mostrando una sonrisa muy forzada.

-Eso solo lo dices porqué quieres seguir siendo la chica mágica más poderosa.

-¡B-Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas?! ¡Nada más convertirme en chica mágica, resulta que soy la más fuerte de la historia! ¡Es obvio que no quiero que nadie me quite el título!

-Eres increíble… – Dijo Yui llevándose la mano a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. – Pero la verdad es que tienes razón. Puedes con las brujas tú sola, así que no veo motivos para convertirme en chica mágica.

-¿E-En serio?

-Sí, puedes estar tranquila. Seguirás siendo la chica mágica más poderosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Bien!

Kyoko empezó a dar saltos de emoción. Yui no creía que hubiera para tanto, pero ver a su amiga contenta la hacía feliz.

-¡Que ganas de contárselo a Akari!

-Ah, Kyoko.

-¿Sí?

-Creo… Que es mejor que no se lo contemos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Aunque enfrentarte a las brujas no te suponga ningún problema, seguro que ella se preocuparía mucho. No creo que sea buena idea que lo sepa.

-¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparse!

-Ya lo sé. Pero seguro que ella se preocuparía igual, ya sabes cómo es. Y de hecho, lo entiendo. Yo también lo estaría si no te hubiera visto.

-Pues la llevamos a ver cómo lucho y listo.

-Mejor que no, Kyoko. Podría afectarle mucho, ya sabes que es muy sensible.

-Jooooo… Qué rollo… Está bien, no se lo contaremos.


	11. No puedo depender de nadie - Parte 2

Pasaron los días, y cada día, al finalizar las clases, después de pasar un rato en el Club del Entretenimiento, Kyoko se iba a luchar contra brujas. Yui no iba con ella, ya que después de que Kyoko derrotara a esa bruja de aquella manera tan increíble, había visto que no había ningún motivo para preocuparse. Kyoko discutió con Yui varias veces porqué quería contárselo a Ayano y las demás, y a sus padres. Finalmente, después de largas discusiones, Yui consiguió convencer a Kyoko para que llevara aquello en total secreto. El tiempo fue pasando, y esta semana hace 5 semanas que Kyoko es una chica mágica.

Era domingo por la mañana. Yui ya llevaba despierta unos minutos, pero no quería levantarse. Se estaba muy bien dentro de la cama. Ya había hecho todas las tareas y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidió hacer un poco el vago.

- _De vez en cuando también está bien quedarse en la cama sin hacer nada._ – Pensó Yui.

Sin embargo, su descanso fue interrumpido al oír a Kyubey.

-¡Yui! ¡Yui!

-¿Eh? ¿Kyubey! – Dijo Yui media dormida.

-¡Tienes que venir, rápido!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Kyoko ha sido infectada por una bruja!

Esto despertó a Yui de golpe.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Una bruja la ha infectado mientras dormía! ¡Ahora ha perdido las ganas de vivir y quiere suicidarse!

Yui se puso ropa de calle encima del pijama y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de casa. Sus padres seguían durmiendo, por lo que no tuvo que dar ninguna explicación.

-¡Kyubey, llévame hasta dónde esté, rápido!

-¡Sígueme!

Kyubey empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y Yui lo siguió. Sin embargo, por muy rápido que corriera Kyubey, al ser tan pequeño como un gato, Yui iba más rápido y pronto lo avanzó, así que Yui decidió coger a Kyubey y ponérselo en el hombro.

-¡Mejor te llevo yo! ¡Tú solo dime por dónde es!

Kyubey guió a Yui a las afueras de la ciudad, dónde había un edificio en construcción abandonado. Yui se detuvo cuando llegaron. Casi no podía respirar debido a la carrera que se acababa de pegar.

-No… No me digas que…

Yui se horrorizó al ver a Kyoko en la parte más alta.

-¡Kyoko!

-Es inútil. No puede oírla.

-¡Voy a buscarla!

-No vas a llegar a tiempo. Va a saltar antes de que puedas subir ni dos pisos.

-¿¡Entonces que hago!?

-A ver… Cuando Kyoko haya hecho lo que la bruja le está obligando hacer, debería curarse. Y dado que en concreto la bruja no la está obligando a suicidarse, sino a saltar, una vez haya saltado debería curarse.

-¡Pero si salta morirá!

-Tú podrías impedir eso.

-¿Eh? – Yui miró algo extrañada a Kyubey. Éste se limitó a mover la cola.

-¿Estás diciendo que…

-¡Yui, mira!

Yui miró hacia arriba y vio horrorizada que Kyoko acababa de saltar. Por suerte, el edificio era bastante alto y le dio tiempo a Yui de hacer el contrato.

-¡Kyubey, quiero salvarla! ¡Ese es mi deseo!

Justo terminar de decir esto, Yui sintió un gran dolor en su pecho mientras una luz brillante salía de él. Cuando la luz se convirtió en una Gema del Alma, Yui la cogió rápidamente. Yui vio entonces que Kyoko ya estaba a pocos metros del suelo. Ya no le daba tiempo de hacer nada. Yui, llorando, sólo pudo gritar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Yui cerró los ojos y se preparó para escuchar el sonido del cuerpo de Kyoko chocando contra el suelo. Sin embargo, pasaron los segundos y no oyó nada. Yui, extrañada, abrió lentamente los ojos. Cuando vio lo que había pasado se quedó de piedra. Kyoko se había detenido en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo. Yui estaba confundida, no entendía nada.

-Kyubey, ¿qué ha pasado?

Éste estaba mirando a Yui, pero no decía nada.

-¿Kyubey?

Yui se extrañó que Kyubey no dijera nada. Entonces miró a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba parado. Los pájaros en el cielo, los coches a lo lejos… Incluso podía divisar a unos quilómetros un avión, que también estaba parado en el aire.

-¿He… Parado el tiempo?

Primero Yui se sorprendió bastante, pero entonces recordó que su amiga estaba a punto de matarse. Como no tenía ni idea de si podía devolver el flujo del tiempo cuando ella quisiera o solo iba a estar detenido un rato, se dio prisa en salvar a Kyoko. Fue hacia ella y la cogió con los brazos, pero al hacerlo, el tiempo volvió también para ella, haciendo que la gravedad la afectara, y por lo tanto que recuperara de golpe todo su peso. Eso cogió a Yui por sorpresa, por lo que Kyoko le cayó encima, haciéndole caer al suelo y darse un buen golpe, lo que hizo que Yui perdiera el control de su poder y el tiempo volviera a correr. Cuando el tiempo volvió a afectar a Kyubey, éste no entendió lo que acababa de pasar. Simplemente vio a Yui en el suelo, dolorida, con Kyoko encima. Kyoko abrió lentamente los ojos. Cuando vio dónde estaba se sorprendió, extrañó, y asustó un poco al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¿Yui? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Kyoko… – A Yui se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Eh?

-¡Kyoko! – Yui abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, mientras lloraba desconsolada, sin que ésta entendiera nada. – ¡Qué miedo he pasado! ¡Pensaba que ibas a morir!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

-Una bruja te infectó mientras dormías e hizo que te tiraras de este edificio. – Dijo Kyubey.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Por suerte, Yui se ha convertido en chica mágica para salvarte.

Kyoko se sorprendió al oír esto. Miró con atención a Yui, y vio que, efectivamente, llevaba un vestido de chica mágica.

-Yui…

Yui se levantó como pudo, intentando no mostrarse afectada, aunque claramente lo estaba.

-Kyubey… ¿Podemos saber qué bruja le ha hecho esto?

-Sí. La energía mágica siempre deja un rastro que se puede seguir siempre y cuando no pase demasiado tiempo desde que la bruja ha marchado de allí.

-Si la bruja ha infectado a Kyoko, eso significa que ha tenido que estar en su casa esta noche. ¿Crees que aun podremos captar su energía si vamos allí?

-Seguramente.

-Yui… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Yui levantó la cabeza, y con una expresión que mezclaba seriedad, enfado y odio, y con la voz más contundente que pudo dijo:

-Voy a matar a esa hija de puta.

Dicho esto, Yui empezó a andar en dirección a casa de Kyoko, dejando a ésta algo descolocada. Nunca antes había oído a Yui decir hija de puta a nadie. Tenía que estar realmente enfadada.

-¿Eeeh? ¡Espera Yui! – Reaccionó finalmente Kyoko, al ver que su amiga la dejaba atrás. – ¡Yui! – Dijo la rubia situándose a su lado igualando su paso. – Yui… ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nunca antes habías dicho hija de puta.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – Dijo ésta fríamente sorprendiendo a su amiga.

Kyoko notó que Yui no era como solía ser. Se puso seria y la cogió del brazo, obligando a Yui a detenerse.

-Oye, Yui. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡ESA BRUJA HA INTENTADO MATARTE! – Gritó Yui girándose, asustando a su amiga, haciendo que la soltara. – ¡Si llego a hacer el contrato con Kyubey solo un segundo más tarde… Habrías… ¡Habrías muerto! ¡No voy a permitir que esa puta siga con vida! ¡Voy a matarla ahora mismo!

Yui volvió a andar en dirección a casa de Kyoko, más rápido que antes.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Yui! – Kyoko corrió hasta situarse a su lado, dónde igualó su velocidad. – No puedes luchar contra brujas ahora. No has comido nada, y debes haber venido corriendo hasta aquí. En cualquier momento te quedarás sin fuerzas. Vayamos a comer primero.

-No. No necesito comer.

-Yui, no seas estúpida. Por muy chica mágica que seas sigues siendo humana. Aún sigues teniendo necesidades básicas como comer o dormir. Si luchas en éste estado te quedarás sin fuerzas en medio de la batalla.

-Entonces es mejor así.

-¿Eh?

-No voy a tener ninguna piedad contra esa bruja. Voy a utilizar todo mi poder. Pero Kyubey dijo que tengo un potencial mágico posiblemente superior al tuyo. Si utilizo todo mi poder en plena forma, va a morir enseguida, y yo no quiero eso. Quiero que sufra. Quiero que esa maldita zorra sufra un dolor tan grande que desee no haber nacido. Ahora no estoy en las mejores condiciones, así que si utilizo ahora todo mi poder, la batalla será más igualada. Tendré que luchar más rato y podré hacerla sufrir más.

-Yui… – Su amiga no sabía que decir. – Kyubey, dile algo. – Dijo Kyoko mirándole.

-No creo que pueda decirle nada que no sepa ya.

Kyoko siguió andando al lado de Yui con Kyubey siguiéndolas.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte.

-¡NO! – Gritó Yui furiosa girándose. – ¡Como te atrevas a intervenir yo misma me encargaré de terminar lo que la bruja ha dejado a medias!

Kyoko se horrorizó ante esto. Yui la acababa de amenazar de muerte. Y lo peor es que lo decía en serio. Kyoko pudo ver tanto en su cara como en su tono de voz que hablaba totalmente en serio. Yui ahora era capaz de matarla. Sin embargo, ésta no era la Yui que Kyoko conocía. Esa Yui nunca habría dicho algo así. Algo le había pasado a Yui. Algo la había cambiado.

-Esto se ha convertido en algo personal. No interfieras. – Dijo Yui ya más calmada pero aún muy seria.

Yui siguió andando hacia casa de Kyoko, dejando ésta atrás, impactada. Kyubey se quedó a su lado.

-Kyubey… ¿Qué le pasa a Yui? Ella no es así.

-Al parecer, que una bruja intentara matarte la he hecho enfadar muchísimo, hasta el punto de que el odio la ciega. Ahora es incapaz de ver nada de forma objetiva. Hasta que no haya matado a esa bruja no se quedará tranquila. Y parecía que hablaba en serio cuando ha dicho que estaba dispuesta a matarte. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar que derrote a la bruja.

Kyoko no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-¿Crees… Que podrá derrotarla en ese estado?

-Es difícil de decir. El potencial mágico de Yui es realmente asombroso, puede que incluso sea más poderosa que tú. Sin embargo, en ese estado no podrá desplegar ni siquiera una cuarta parte de su poder. Todo dependerá de cuan poderosa sea esa bruja.

Kyoko estaba preocupada por su amiga. Por un lado, que Yui fuera más poderosa que ella era una gran ventaja. Kyoko pudo acabar con su primera bruja de un solo ataque, y que Yui fuera todavía más poderosa decía mucho a su favor. Pero ahora estaba muy débil, y además, cegada de odio, que podría no hacerle pensar correctamente y actuar de forma imprudente. Así que decidió seguirla.

* * *

Yui estaba en casa de Kyoko, en su habitación, captando el rastro de energía mágica, para así poder perseguir a la bruja.

-Sé que estás aquí. – Dijo Yui igual de seria que antes.

-No pretendo esconderme.

-¿Vas a acompañarme?

Kyoko asintió.

-M. Sí.

-Está bien. Pero te pido que no interfieras, ¿de acuerdo? Lo de antes iba totalmente en serio.

-Tranquila, no intervendré.

Cuando Yui finalmente identificó el rastro de energía, emprendió la marcha en su busca.

-Vamos. – Dijo. Kyoko fue tras ella, con Kyubey en su hombro.

Andaron durante más de 20 minutos por la calle, sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de un museo cerrado, dónde Yui se detuvo al notar que la bruja estaba allí dentro.

-Aquí estás.

Yui hizo aparecer un círculo de energía y sin perder tiempo, entró. Poco después, Kyoko la siguió. Dentro de la barrera de la bruja había una gran sala, con todo de esculturas, como en el museo, sólo que increíblemente deformes. Algunas tenían partes del cuerpo de más, otras las tenían intercambiadas de sitio, otras tenían partes de animales… Las dos chicas avanzaron por aquella sala. A Yui no parecían importarle nada aquellas figuras, como si no les prestase atención, cosa que Kyoko no podía hacer. No podía dejar de mirar con algo de miedo todas y cada una de las figuras, mientras seguía de cerca a Yui. De pronto, las dos chicas oyeron un fuerte ruido detrás de sí, cómo una explosión. Inmediatamente se giraron para ver que había salido del suelo una criatura negra de unos 15 metros de altura. Era alargada, teniendo la parte de abajo muy delgada, haciéndose más amplia a medida que subía, y una gran bola que le hacía de cabeza. Un poco por debajo de la cabeza le salían dos largos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. La única parte de color eran sus ojos y su boca, de color blanco. Tenía unos ojos enormes, cada uno ocupaba casi un cuarto de la cara, y una boca igualmente grande, mostrando una irritante sonrisa. Recordaba bastante a un Magiblot de Super Paper Mario.

-Por fin apareces… – Dijo Yui enfadada. – Prepárate… ¡Vas a desear no haber nacido!

Justo después de decir esto Yui se lanzó rápidamente contra la bruja con una expresión en la cara que daba miedo. Cualquiera que no la conociera hubiera dicho que era una yandere solo por la mirada. La bruja no se quedó cruzada de brazos y atacó a Yui lanzándole muchas de las esculturas que estaban por ahí.

-¡Yui!

Cuando las esculturas chocaron contra Yui, se produjo un destello de luz que obligó a Kyoko a cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, no quedaba ni rastro de las esculturas y Yui estaba luchando contra la bruja, atacándola con topo tipo de armas que creaba rápidamente y después tiraba para crear rápidamente otra nueva; bazucas, cañones, arpones, etc. La bruja iba esquivando todos los ataques mientras seguía atacando a Yui, lanzándole estatuas, que ésta iba esquivando. Después de varios segundos de atacarse mutuamente sin causarse ningún daño, Yui decidió abandonar las armas reales y decidió atacar con magia. Formó una bola de energía con sus manos y después lanzó un rayo, que impactó de lleno contra la bruja, haciéndola retroceder muchos metros arrastrándose por el suelo. Yui inmediatamente se lanzó hacia allí para seguir atacando sin tregua a la bruja con todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, martillos gigantes, ataques de energía, bolas gigantes de acero increíblemente pesadas, y todo tipo de armas que seguían arrastrando la bruja por el suelo. Después de mandarla aún más lejos de una súper patada, Yui se plantó en el suelo y creó una gran cantidad de energía.

-¡Muere maldita!

Yui lanzó toda esa energía con una potencia incluso superior a la del "kamehame" de Kyoko en su primera batalla, causando una enorme explosión. Después de respirar agitadamente unos segundos, Yui se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

-¡Yui! – Gritó Kyoko corriendo hacia ella. – ¡Yui, ¿estás bien?!

-Sí. – Dijo Yui aun respirando rápidamente.

-¡Tened cuidado! ¡La bruja aún no está muerta!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Si la hubierais derrotado su barrera se había destruido, pero seguimos dentro de ella, lo cual significa que sigue viva.

Cuando Yui y Kyoko se fijaron en eso, otro enorme ruido se escuchó. La bruja volvió a salir del suelo dónde Yui le había lanzado ese ataque, sin mostrar aparentemente ninguna señal de haber sido dañada por ninguno de los ataques de Yui.

-Sí que es poderosa… – Dijo Kyoko sorprendida de que la bruja hubiera sobrevivido a eso.

-Tiene que serlo. Piensa que ha conseguido infectarte a ti, la chica mágica más poderosa hasta el momento. Aunque también es cierto que Yui no está en buenas condiciones. De estarlo, creo que podría derrotarla sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Yui, ya has oído a Kyubey.

Yui se levantó lentamente.

-No esperes que te deje ayudarme.

-¿¡Es que no lo ves!? ¡No puedes ganar tú sola!

-¡No me digas lo que no puedo hacer!

Yui se volvió a lanzar contra la bruja y volvió a atacarla igual que antes, aunque esta vez, mezclando armas reales con magia, como por ejemplo, bazucas y cañones que disparaban rayos de energía en vez de misiles y balas. Sin embargo, la bruja esquivaba todos los ataques, ya que por un lado, ya había aprendido los movimientos de Yui y se anticipaba a ellos, y por otro lado, porque Yui estaba atacando más lentamente. No voluntariamente, sino porque se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. La bruja se cansó de sólo esquivar los ataques de Yui y se dispuso a atacar ella también, lanzándole esculturas igual que antes. A diferencia de antes que Yui podía esquivarlas y seguir disparando al mismo tiempo, ahora Yui tuvo que parar de disparar para poder esquivarlas, ya que sus reflejos habían disminuido, además, le era muy difícil esquivarlas. Finalmente, Yui no vio venir una de las esculturas e impactó contra ella, hiriéndola, lo cual la bruja aprovechó para darle un puñetazo que la mandó volando y la estampó contra una de las paredes.

-¡Yui!

Yui tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor. Al abrirlos, pudo ver que la bruja se disponía a darle otro puñetazo para matarla definitivamente, lo que hizo a Yui reaccionar rápidamente y pudo salir de allí justo antes de que la bruja la matara, dejándose caer al suelo. Pero una vez allí, sin tener tiempo ni de ponerse en pie, la bruja la pegó con el otro brazo, mandándola a más de 50 metros.

-¡No! – Kyoko apretaba sus puños de rabia, mirando la escena impotente.

-Yui ha dicho que no quiere que le ayudes.

-¡Pero la matará!

-Y si la ayudas, Yui te matará a ti.

-¡Me da igual! ¡No puedo permitir esto! ¡Voy a ayudarla!

-No… Te metas… – Dijo Yui mientras se levantaba, con una voz tan floja que Kyoko apenas pudo oír.

-Pe-Pero…

-¡He dicho que me encargo yo!

Pero junto al terminar de decir esto, una escultura lanzada por la bruja impactó con fuerza en el estómago de Yui, haciendo salir sangre de su boca.

-¡No!

Kyoko quería ir a ayudarla, pero justo cuando iba a salir corriendo hacia allí, la bruja le lanzó otra escultura, impactando de lleno en su cabeza, tirando a Yui al suelo.

-¡Yui!

Cuando Kyoko retomó el control sobre sus piernas que el shock le había quitado, corrió hacia su amiga, y le tomó la cabeza.

-¡Yui! ¡Yui! ¡Reacciona, Yui!

Pero Yui no reaccionaba. Tenía la cara llena de sangre y varias heridas muy graves. A Kyoko le empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No… ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Kyoko abrazaba la cabeza de Yui mientras lloraba. Un sonido irreconocible la hizo parar, mirando con un odio descomunal el origen de ese sonido; la bruja. Ese sonido no se parecía a nada que hubiese escuchado anteriormente, sin embargo, Kyoko estaba convencida que se estaba riendo.

-Tú… ¿Te parece divertido? ¿¡Te parece divertido hija de puta!? ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Lo vas a pagar muy caro, desgraciada!

Kyoko estaba a punto de crear un arma para atacarla, pero de repente el suelo empezó a temblar, extrañando a la rubia, expresión que cambió a sorpresa al ver que Yui se levantaba lentamente.

-¿Eres sorda o qué te pasa? He dicho… Que no… ¡TE METAS!

En ese momento Yui desprendió una enorme cantidad de energía que destrozó por completo el suelo en un radio de por lo menos 100 metros, derrumbó las paredes, y mandó volando todas las esculturas que estaban en la sala tan lejos que se perdieron de vista. Yui salió disparada hacia la bruja a una velocidad tan impresionante que parecía que se pudiera teletransportar. Cuando apareció en frente de la bruja, ésta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Yui empezó a atacarla lanzando rayos de energía con sus propias manos a una velocidad y con una potencia impresionante, sin dar oportunidad a la bruja ni de defenderse ni contraatacar. Kyoko estaba alucinando. Hacía un momento Yui parecía muerta, y ahora estaba destrozando a la bruja. Yui se lanzó contra la bruja y le clavó un puñetazo, hundiendo el puño en su cuerpo.

-¡Muérete de una puta vez!

Yui lanzó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban un rayo de energía con la mano que tenía dentro de la bruja, destrozándola desde dentro, provocando una explosión enorme, y una gran cantidad de humo debido a ésta, que hizo que Kyoko perdiera de vista a su amiga. Cuando el humo se empezó a esparcir, Kyoko puedo ver que el entorno empezó a distorsionarse, lo cual significaba que la bruja había muerto. Yui había acabado con ella. Cuando el humo se esparció lo suficiente para que Kyoko pudiese ver a Yui, fue corriendo hacia ella. Ésta estaba de rodillas en el suelo, de espaldas a Kyoko, respirando agitadamente igual que antes.

-¡Yui! – Gritó Kyoko cuando estaba a pocos metros de ella.

Ésta reaccionó rápidamente girándose y haciendo aparecer una pistola apuntando a Kyoko.

-¡Atrás!

-¡Ah!

-¡Si das un paso más disparo!

-Yu-Yui, ¿qué haces?

-¡Cállate! – Yui estaba muy nerviosa. Tanto su mirada como su voz mostraban eso, y la mano le temblaba, no pudiendo mantener el blanco de la pistola fijo.

-Yu-Yui, ya ha acabado todo. Ya has derrotado a la bruja. S-Soy Kyoko. ¿Es que no me reconoces?

-¿Eh? ¿K-Kyoko? – Yui pareció calmarse. Cuando recuperó la cordura, se asustó al ver que estaba apuntando a su amiga y soltó inmediatamente la pistola, dejándola caer al suelo. – Lo… Lo siento. Yo… – Yui perdió el conocimiento antes de poder terminar la frase y cayó al suelo desmayada.

-¡Yui!

Kyoko la cogió, y vio todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Rápidamente usó su Gema del Alma para curar las heridas de su amiga, que sanaron en cuestión de segundos.

-Yui… ¡Yui! – Kyoko empezó a sacudirla. – ¡Yui, di algo, por favor! ¡Yui!

-Me muero… De hambre…

-¿Eh?

-Por favor, dame algo… De comer… – Dijo Yui mirando a su amiga, dejándola algo confusa.

Yui sonrió levemente, contagiándole poco después a su amiga esa sonrisa.

-Tranquila, ahora mismo te llevo a mi casa.

Kyoko subió a Yui a sus espaldas y se la llevó a su casa.

* * *

Ya en casa de Kyoko, ésta estaba preparando arroz, mientras Yui estaba en una silla de la mesa de la cocina, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa de ésta, ya que estaba demasiado cansada para mantener la cabeza firme.

-¿No… Están tus padres en casa?

-No. Se fueron ayer por la tarde a un hotel por trabajo. Hasta esta tarde no regresan. Así que estoy sola.

Poco segundos después, Kyoko colocó un gran bol de arroz en la mesa. Con unos palitos cogió algo de arroz y se lo acercó a Yui.

-Di "aaaaah".

-Idiota… No estoy tan mal. Puedo comer yo sola. – Dijo Yui algo sonrojada.

-Vamos, no seas así. Di "aaaaah".

Resignada, Yui abrió la boca, dejando que Kyoko le diera el arroz de comer. Cuando hubo tragado, Kyoko siguió.

-Muy bien, otras más. "Aaaaah".

Yui volvió a abrir la boca para que Kyoko le diera de comer. Yui podía ver como Kyoko estaba sonriendo.

- _Idiota… Lo está disfrutando… Verme avergonzada así…_ ¡Ya es suficiente! – Yui le quitó a Kyoko los palillos de las manos y empezó a comer rápidamente.

-Jooooo, Yui eres muy aburrida… – Dijo Kyoko haciendo un puchero. Al ver que Yui seguía comiendo rápido, dijo: – Oye, deberías comer más despacio, podrías ahogarte.

Casi como si hubiese predicho el futuro, justo después, Yui empezó a toser.

-¿¡Qué te decía!? – Kyoko fue a coger un vaso para llenarlo de agua. – Aguanta. No te ha matado una bruja, no va a hacerlo un plato de arroz. – Kyoko le dio a Yui el vaso. – Toma.

Yui cogió el vaso y empezó a beber desesperadamente como si de ello dependiera su vida. Ah, no. Es que de ello dependía su vida.

Después de bebérselo, Yui tosió un par de veces más y después suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Oye… Lo siento.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Antes… Me he empeñado inútilmente en derrotar a la bruja yo sola. No he dejado que me ayudaras… Incluso he amenazado de matarte… Lo siento…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada…

-¡No! ¡Sí que pasa! Me he comportado como una estúpida. El odio hacia esa bruja me cegaba y no me dejaba pensar con claridad… Pero ya sé que no es excusa. No justifica que te amenazara de muerte. Y lo peor… Es que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. He sido una mala amiga. Lo siento.

Kyoko picó fuerte sobre la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, asustando algo a Yui.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más! ¡No es verdad que eres una mala amiga! ¡Eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener! ¡En aquel momento estabas afectada por culpa de lo que esa bruja me hizo! ¡Que ahora te estés disculpando es la prueba! ¡Así que no vuelvas a decir nunca más que eres una mala amiga, ¿de acuerdo?!

-Kyoko… – Yui estaba sorprendida de que Kyoko no estuviera enfadada con ella, y no sólo eso, dijo que era la mejor amiga que se podía tener. Yui sonrió. – Gracias.

En aquel momento, Yui se empezó a sentir mal, y no pudo ocultarlo en su cara.

-¿Yui? ¿Te pasa alago?

-No me encuentro muy bien…

-Has comido demasiado rápido…

-No… No es eso… Me siento… Argh.

-¿Yu-Yui? – Kyoko se acercó a su amiga, al hacerlo vio algo que la asustó. Su Gema del Alma no desprendía ninguna luz. Estaba totalmente apagada, de hecho, incluso hubiera jurado que desprendía un aura oscura. – ¡Yui, tu Gema!

Yui miró su Gema y también se asustó al verla.

-¿Qué… Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Es porque no has purificado tu Gema del Alma. – Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Kyubey en el suelo de la cocina. Éste llevaba en su boca la Semilla de Pena de la buja que Yui había derrotado. – Normalmente no hace falta purificar una Gema del Alma cada vez que se lucha contra una bruja. Pero has utilizando una cantidad increíble de magia, casi agotando por completo tu Gema del Alma. Necesitas purificar tu Gema ahora mismo.

Kyubey saltó a la mesa, se puso delante de Yui y dejó la Semilla delante. Yui la cogió y la acercó a su Gema, lo que hizo pasar de la Gema a la Semilla un aura oscura enorme, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-¡Dios mío, eso ha sido mucho! – Exclamó Kyoko.

-Rápido, Yui, dame la Semilla.

Ésta, que ya se encontraba bien, le dio la Semilla a Kyubey, que se la "comió" con el agujero de su espalda, sorprendiendo a Yui.

-¿Eh? ¿Te… Te lo has comido?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

Kyoko: Cuando una Semilla de Pena se contamina demasiado puede hacer que la bruja vulva a parecer. Kyubey se ocupa de que eso no pase.

-Ya veo. – Hubo un corto silencio. – Oye, Kyoko.

-¿Sí?

-A partir de ahora… Vayamos a cazar brujas juntas.

Primero Kyoko miró a Yui un poco extrañada, pero enseguida le mostró una gran sonrisa enseñando los dientes y con los ojos cerrados en señal de aprobación.


	12. No puedo depender de nadie - Parte 3

A partir de ese día, tal como propuso Yui, las dos chicas fueron juntas a cazar brujas, sin ningún tipo de problema. Es más, incluso se aburrían un poco. Ninguna bruja, por más poderosa que fuese, tenía nada que hacer contra las dos chicas mágicas más poderosas juntas. Pasaron varias semanas, y Kyubey ya hacía tiempo de dejó de acompañarlas en sus batallas contra las brujas. Ya no era necesario. Un día, después de derrotar una bruja en menos de 10 segundos, como solían hacer casi siempre, Kyoko masculló:

-Jooooo... Esto es un rollo.

-Mira quién lo dice, la chica que fue infectada por una bruja.

-Estaba durmiendo. No había forma de que me defendiera, pero esto es diferente. Es muy aburrido, cada vez acabamos con ellas más rápido. ¡El otro día sólo tardamos 3 segundos! ¡Así no hay emoción!

-Cazar brujas no es ningún entretenimiento. Se trata de proteger a la gente.

-Pfffff… Oye, Yui, ¿y si luchamos solo al 10% de nuestro poder real?

-¿Qué?

-Piénsalo. Así será más emocionante.

-¡Te acabo de decir que cazar brujas no consiste en esto!

-Pero es que así me aburro mucho… – Kyoko se pegó a Yui y empezó a frotar su cara en sus mejillas. – Vamos, Yui… No habrá ningún peligro. Somos las chicas mágicas más fuertes de la historia, ¿recuerdas? Y si pasa algo nos tenemos la una a la otra para ayudarnos. Vamos, seguro que tú también te aburres.

Yui intentó resistirse, pero al final acabó cediendo.

-Está bien… Pero vamos a luchar al 15%, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí! – Dijo alegremente Kyoko con un brillo en los ojos, cosa que hizo que a Yui le apareciera una gota de sudor.

Tal y como Kyoko propuso, el día siguiente se enfrentaron a una bruja utilizando sólo el 15% de su poder. Velocidad, reflejos, fuerza, resistencia… Todo sólo al 15%. Al ir sólo al 15% de la velocidad a la que podían ir, los ataques que esquivaban les pasaban mucho más cerca, cuando no podían esquivar un ataque y tenían que defenderse ya fuese con escudos de energía o cualquier otra cosa, tenían que hacer mucho más esfuerzo, y cuando atacaban a la bruja, ésta sufría poco daño. Tardaron cerca de 5 minutos en acabar con ella. Las dos chicas respiraban agitadas. Ninguna de ellas había sufrido ningún daño, pero en esa batalla tuvieron que esforzarse, y estaban cansadas.

-¡WUW! ¡Eso ha sido increíble! – Gritó Kyoko eufórica. Yui la miraba un poco descolocada. No entendía cómo podía gustarle esto. - ¿¡No te parece genial, Yui!?

-… ¿En serio… Te lo parece?

-¿¡A ti no!? ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Menudo subidón de adrenalina! ¡La próxima vez luchemos al 10%.

-Kyoko… ¿Estás segura?

-¡Totalmente! Ésta bruja era más poderosa que la mayoría. Si luchamos con las otras con la misma energía que ésta, las derrotaremos enseguida.

Yui no se veía muy convencida, pero acabó aceptando. Al fin de cuentas, si alguna de ellas se encontraba en peligro, tenía la otra para que le salvara.

Con la siguiente bruja lucharon al 10%, y pudieron derrotarla igual de fácil que la anterior. Al ver que no les suponía ningún esfuerzo, siguieron luchando contra las brujas sólo al 10% de su poder. Desde entonces las batallas contra las brujas se habían convertido en el momento favorito de Kyoko. Cada día esperaba con ansias que llegase el momento de luchar contra las brujas, ya que era el momento del día en el que se lo pasaba mejor. Disfrutaba mucho cada lucha, haciéndole subir la adrenalina y emocionándose mucho. Yui tardó mucho más tiempo en reaccionar de la misma forma. Estuvo varias semanas preocupada por si alguna bruja les hacía daño, pero al ver que ellas siempre ganaban, y lo más importante, nunca resultaban heridas, al final terminó por gustarle aquello también, y ella también se lo empezó a pasar bien luchando contra las brujas.

Pasaron los meses, y Akari entró en secundaria, uniéndose al Club del Entretenimiento. Además, conocieron a nuevas amigas, Chinatsu, que también se unió al Club del Entretenimiento, y Sakurako y Himawari, que se unieron al consejo estudiantil, del cual ahora Ayano era vicepresidenta. El gran parecido de Chinatsu con Mirakurun hizo que Kyoko estuviera muchas veces a punto de contarle que eran chicas mágicas y pedirle que hiciera un contrato con Kyubey para que ella también se convirtiese en chica mágica, sólo para verla haciendo de Mirakurun. Yui consiguió evitarlo siempre, primero diciendo que saberlo la pondría en peligro, después que tal vez al convertirse su vestido mágico no sería como el de Mirakurun, y cuando Yui se dio cuenta, diciéndole que Chinatsu no tenía potencial para ser chica mágica. Esto molestó bastante a Kyoko, pero con el paso de los días lo superó.

Pasaron varios meses más y Yui y Kyoko seguían luchando contra las brujas sólo con el 10% de su poder. Un día, después de derrotar a una bruja, Yui y Kyoko se encontraban en el apartamento de la primera, ya que desde hacía un tiempo vivía sola. Yui llevaba puesto un pijama de panda, y Kyoko uno de un tomate. Kyoko los había comprado, junto con dos más para Akari y Chinatsu y cuatro más para las chicas del Consejo. Las dos estaban jugando a un videojuego de carreras. Ya era la cuarta partida que hacían, ya que Kyoko había perdido las tres primeras y no quería parar hasta ganar alguna. Kyoko se esforzaba mucho para ganar. Estaba convencida de que esta vez ganaría, sin embargo, volvió a perder frente a Yui, que la ganó sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡No puede ser!

-Ya es suficiente. ¿Jugamos a otra cosa?

-¡No! ¡Otra vez!

-¿Otra vez? ¿Es que no te cansas nunca de perder?

-¡Esta vez ganaré!

-Llevas diciendo lo mismo 3 partidas seguidas.

-¡Esta vez sí que voy a ganar!

Antes de que pudieran empezar otra partida apareció Kyubey.

-Chicas.

-¡Vaya, Kyubey! – Dijo alegre Kyoko por la sorpresa. – ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-He venido a advertiros.

Esto borró la sonrisa del rostro de Kyoko.

-¿Eh? ¿Advertirnos?

-Mañana aparecerá en la ciudad vecina una Noche de Walpurgis.

Esto sorprendió a las dos chicas.

-¿Has dicho… Una Noche de Walpurgis?

-¿Ésta no era el tipo de bruja más poderosa?

-Así es. Por eso he venido a advertiros. Aunque ya no os acompañe en vuestras batallas contra las brujas, os he estado observando, y he visto que desde hace tiempo lucháis contra las brujas sólo con el 10% de vuestro poder total. Os pido que con la Noche de Walpurgis luchéis con todo vuestro poder.

-¿Tan poderosa es? – Preguntó Yui.

-Sí. Esta bruja no se parece a ninguna de a las que os habéis enfrentado. Su poder es realmente enorme. Tanto, que no necesita ocultarse tras una barrera para protegerse. Y como los humanos normales no pueden verla, los daños que cause se interpretarán como desastres naturales como terremotos o tornados. Ya os dije el día en que nos conocimos que incluso siendo las chicas mágicas más poderosas podríais tener problemas si luchabais solas contra una Noche de Walpurgis. Así que por favor, luchad con ella con todo vuestro poder desde el principio.

Yui: De acuerdo, está bien. ¿Pero por qué tenemos que ir nosotras? ¿No hay chicas mágicas en la otra ciudad?

-No, no hay. A parte de vosotras dos, la chica mágica que está más cerca de aquí se encuentra a unos 40 quilómetros. Y aunque juntáramos las 10 chicas mágicas que están más cerca, el poder de todas ellas juntas sería inferior al de cualquiera de vosotras. Yui, Kyoko, sois las únicas que podéis hacer frente a la Noche de Walpurgis.

-Está bien. Iremos.

-Recordad; tened mucho cuidado.

Yui asintió, y después Kyubey desapareció.

-Oye, Yui, ¿realmente crees que será tan poderosa como para obligarnos a utilizar todo nuestro poder?

-Eso ha dicho Kyubey.

Después de unos segundos, Kyoko dijo:

-Ei, Yui. Kyubey ha dicho que si una sola de nosotras luchara con todas sus fuerzas podría tener problemas, pero que si lo hacemos las dos, podremos derrotarla fácilmente, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces qué te parece si luchamos al 70%?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Si utilizamos todo nuestro poder la derrotaremos enseguida, será muy aburrido…

-¿Es que sólo piensas en eso? Cazar brujas no es un entretenimiento.

-Vamos, Yui. Sé que a ti también te gusta. Además, si las dos luchamos al 70% sería como si una de nosotras luchara al 140%. No deberíamos tener problemas.

-… ¿Y si los tenemos?

-Entonces nos ponemos a luchar al 100% y listo. ¿Qué te parece?

Yui dudó unos segundos

-Está bien… Pero si estamos en peligro lucharemos al 100%, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. Ya lo verás Yui, vamos a ganar sin ningún problema, como siempre. ¡Y ahora yo te voy a ganar a ti! ¡Vamos, otra partida!

Yui no prestó mucha atención en la partida, sólo pensó en lo que Kyoko había dicho. Que ganarían sin ningún problema.

- _Espero que tengas razón_. – Pensó para sí misma.

* * *

Llegó el día. Terminaron las clases y Kyoko y Yui se fueron a la ciudad dónde iba a parecer la bruja. Para que Chinatsu y Akari no se extrañaran les dijeron que cada una había quedado con sus familias para unos asuntos. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, había en el cielo una gran nube negra que la cubría por completo, y soplaba un fuerte viento.

Yui: La Noche de Walpurgis debe estar a punto de aparecer

Kyoko: Sí, eso parece.

Desde el edificio más alto de la ciudad, Yui y Kyoko veían como cada vez había menos personas en las calles. Todas se iban hacia sus casas o entraban en bares u hoteles para protegerse del supuesto tornado que iba a aparecer. El viento cada vez se hacía más fuerte, hasta el punto de arrancar algunas vallas publicitarias, que salieron volando, destrozando algunos semáforos y coches. Por suerte, no hubo heridos, ya que ya no quedaba nadie en la calle. El viento molestaba a Kyoko, que le hacía volar el pelo por delante de su cara, y aunque intentaba recolocarlo para que no le tapara la vista, el viento siempre volvía a hacerlo.

-En estos momentos te envidio, Yui.

-Tranquila, cuando luchemos contra la bruja nos moveremos más rápido que el viento, así que no será un problema.

Las dos chicas no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que apareciera la temida bruja. Encima de la ciudad se fue haciendo visible la silueta de algo parecido a una muñeca. En pocos segundos se pudo ver completamente. Parecía una muñeca con un vestido elegante, como el de una princesa. De la cabeza le salían algo parecido a un par de cuernos, no tenía ojos, y en vez de tener piernas, tenía unos engranajes enormes. Las dos chicas se impresionaron al verla, pero no por el aspecto de la bruja, sino por el tamaño. Medía por lo menos 60 metros. Nunca habían visto una bruja tan grande. Ésta empezó a reírse con una risa escalofriante que haría poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Pocos segundos después de aparecer, un edificio de unos 40 metros de altura se derrumbó completamente, no dejando nada de él. Esto impresionó aún más a las chicas. En ese momento comprendieron el poder de esa bruja.

Kyoko: D-Dios mío…

Yui: ¡No podemos luchar con ella aquí! ¡Es demasiado peligroso, destruiríamos la ciudad! ¡Llevémonosla a otra parte!

Kyoko hizo aparecer su varita de Mirakurun y Yui un arma mágica similar a una bazuca. Apuntaron a la bruja y lanzaron una potentísima ráfaga de energía, que impactó de lleno contra la bruja, sin causarle ningún daño aparente, aunque la fuerza del ataque la hizo retroceder cientos de metros.

Yui: ¡Vamos!

Yui y Kyoko saltaron del edificio dónde estaban a otro unos cien metros más lejos, y de éste a otro. A medida que avanzaban, iban disparando contra la bruja para llevarla fuera de la ciudad. Después de medio minuto consiguieron salir de la ciudad, pero decidieron alejarla más por si acaso. Finalmente, después de medio minuto más, y ya en pleno campo abierto, la bruja lanzó un potente rayo de energía contra las dos chicas, que consiguieron esquivar por los pelos. Pero ese rayo no era el auténtico ataque, sino sólo una distracción para que bajaran la guardia. Con las dos chicas en el suelo, la bruja empezó el auténtico ataque. Como si hubiese una bomba atómica bajo tierra, todo el suelo salió disparado volando, lo cual cogió totalmente por sorpresa a las chicas, qua también salieron volando junto con el suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Yui!

-¡Kyoko!

En ese momento, la bruja empezó a atacar fuertemente a las chicas, lanzándoles tanto rayos de energía, como grandes trozos del suelo, mientras volvía a hacer esa escalofriante risa. Al estar en el aire no podían cambiar de dirección, y lo único que podían hacer era crear un escudo de energía para protegerse, lo cual obviamente hicieron. Sin embargo, la potencia del rayo de energía las hizo retroceder, chocando contra algunos de los trozos del suelo que había en el aire, haciéndoles daño y causando que cayeran al suelo. En aquel momento, la bruja lanzó todos los trozos de suelo que había en el aire al suelo otra vez.

-¡Mierda!

Las chicas consiguieron evitar ser aplastadas saliendo de allí de un salto en el último momento, pero justo un instante después de hacer caer al suelo, la bruja volvió a hacerlo saltar por los aires mientras seguía riendo. Esta vez las chicas ya estaban preparadas y consiguieron posarse cada una en un trozo diferente para poder impulsarse cuando la bruja las volviera a atacar con rayos de energía, lo cual no tardó mucho en hacer. Esta vez pudieron evitar sus ataques, tanto los de energía como los de trozos de suelo, aunque con dificultades.

-¡Kyoko!

-¡Sí!

Las dos aprovecharon un momento en que la bruja dejo de atacar y crearon sus armas. Kyoko, como siempre, la varita de Mirakurun, y Yui, como antes, dos armas mágicas similares bazucas, una a cada brazo, que podían hacer aparecer más misiles mágicamente cuando disparaba. Las dos chicas atacaron a la bruja, Kyoko lanzando el rayo de energía y Yui disparando misiles. Los ataques impactaron de lleno contra la bruja, pero Yui y Kyoko no pararon. Las dos seguían atacando con sus armas, haciéndola retroceder cada vez más debido a los impactos, hasta hacerla chocar contra una montaña de por la zona. Yui y Kyoko aprovecharon que la acorralaron en aquella zona para atacar sin pausa a la bruja, hundiéndola cada vez más en la montaña, cargándose cada vez más la montaña al hacerlo, haciendo que empezara a aparecer cada vez más humo debido a la tierra destruida, que se mezclaba con el de los misiles al explotar. En pocos segundos, el humo cubría gran parte de su campo de visión, no dejando ver ni la montaña (o lo que quedase de ella) ni la bruja. Yui y Kyoko siguieron disparando a ciegas más de 10 segundos más, sólo para asegurase de que la bruja muriera. Cuando dejaron de atacar, lo único que se oía eran los restos de las explosiones y trozos de la montaña derrumbándose. Poco a poco, los ruidos fueron parando hasta que al final lo único que se oía era el viento.

Kyoko: ¿La hemos derrotado?

Yui: Eso parece.

-Ha sido muy difícil.

-Y que lo digas.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kyoko sonrió.

-¿Ves cómo hemos ganado, Yui? No hay ninguna bruja que pueda derrotarnos.

-Ya… Pero nos hemos cargado la montaña al hacerlo…

-Bueno, mejor la montaña que la ciudad, ¿no?

-Eso sí.

Su felicidad fue interrumpida al escuchar de nuevo la escalofriante risa de la bruja. Esto asustó a las dos chicas, que se giraron de golpe hacia la montaña cubierta de humo. No podía ser. ¿La bruja seguía con vida? ¿Después de eso?

-Yu-Yui… ¿Eso… Ha sido…

El viento aumentó de golpe a más de 100 Km/h, tomando por sorpresa a las dos chicas, y haciendo otra vez que el pelo de Kyoko le tapara la cara. En ese momento, la bruja lanzó dos rayos de energía a las chicas. Yui puedo esquivarlo por los pelos, pero Kyoko, debido a que su pelo le tapaba la cara, no, y el rayo la atravesó.

-¡Kyoko! ¿¡Estás bi…

Yui no pudo articular ni una palabra más al ver lo que vio. Kyoko estaba en el suelo, levantándose lentamente. Después de un duro esfuerzo, consiguió volverse a poner de pie.

-Kyo… Kyoko… I… Imposible… ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo puedes… ¿Cómo puedes seguir viva?

-Venga… Hace falta mucho más que esto… Para matarme…

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿¡Tú te has visto!? ¡Tienes un agujero enorme en el cuerpo!

Kyoko se sorprendió al oír eso. Miró hacia abajo, y vio que, efectivamente, tenía un gran agujero dónde supuestamente deberían estar los pulmones y el corazón. El agujero era enorme y su cuerpo sólo se mantenía unido por dos finos trozos de carne a cada lado del agujero. Kyoko entró en pánico al verlo.

-¿Qué… ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Cómo es qué no estoy muerta!?

En ese momento, la bruja lanzó una pequeña bola de energía, de muy pocos centímetros, que impactó contra la Gema del Alma de Kyoko y la destruyó. Kyoko cayó al suelo justo después y su vestido brilló y volvió a ser el uniforme escolar. Yui estaba completamente paralizada.

-¿Kyo… Kyoko? – Titubeó esperando obtener alguna respuesta. Pero Kyoko no se movió. – ¡Kyoko! – Yui se lanzó hacia su amiga y empezó a sacudirla, esperando obtener respuesta, inútilmente. – ¡Kyoko! ¡KYOKO! – Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y no se movía lo más mínimo. Kyoko había muerto. Yui se quedó en estado de shock al darse cuenta. La bruja volvió a soltar esa risa escalofriante, lo que hizo que Yui perdiera la cordura. Su mejor amiga acababa de morir y la bruja que la había matado se estaba riendo en su cara.

-¿Te parece divertido? – Susurró Yui. – ¿Te parece divertido? – Repitió un poco más fuerte. La bruja, que ahora ya se podía ver debido a que el humo se había disipado, seguía riendo sin parar. Esto hizo que Yui no pudiera contener más su rabia y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, produciendo una enorme cantidad de energía, destruyendo todo en un radio de 200 metros. La bruja le lanzó otro rayo de energía a Yui, pero ésta, en vez de esquivarlo, lo golpeó fuertemente con el brazo, mandándolo de vuelta a la bruja e impactándole en la cara, rompiéndole uno de los dos "cuernos" que tenía en la cabeza, que se le cayó. Yui gritó aún con más fuerza, levantándosele los pelos como si fuera un súper saiyajin, y se lanzó contra la bruja a una velocidad tan impresionante que parecía que se pudiera teletransportar, apareciendo enfrente de la bruja prácticamente al instante. Inmediatamente empezó a lanzarle rayos de energía con todas sus fuerzas, rayos tan potentes que, en comparación, el primer ataque que lanzó Kyoko parecía sólo una pequeña chispa. Con cada ataque, el cuerpo de la bruja se iba dañando un poco más, destrozándola poco a poco. Después de más de un minuto de atacar sin descanso, Yui decidió poner punto final a aquello. Saltó muy alto, creó un inmenso ariete, de unos 5 metros de longitud, y se lanzó contra la cabeza de la bruja, con la intención de aplastarla. Sin embargo, aunque Yui utilizó todas sus fuerzas, no consiguió reventar la cabeza de la bruja. Eso la hizo enfadar aún más, volviendo a impactar el ariete de nuevo, otra vez sin éxito, lo cual sucedió otra vez más justo después. Finalmente, Yui, decidió concentrar toda su fuerza en el ariete, y lo volvió a estampar por cuarta vez contra la bruja, haciéndole, esta vez sí, reventar la cabeza y por lo tanto matándola. Poco después, el cadáver de la bruja empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, y en menos de 8 segundos ya no estaba. Yui hizo desaparecer el ariete y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose en éste con sus manos. Después de unos segundos para retomar el aliento, Yui se acordó de Kyoko.

-Kyoko… – Yui se fue corriendo hacia ella – ¡Kyoko! – Cuando llegó a dónde estaba su cuerpo, pudo confirmar de nuevo que estaba muerta. Aunque ella ya lo sabía, de alguna manera aún tenía la esperanza de que no fuese así, que sólo estuviese malherida, aunque en el fondo sabía que era imposible. – No… Kyoko… ¡No!

Yui se derrumbó ante el cuerpo de su amiga, y empezó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba. El uniforme escolar hacía que no se le viese el enorme agujero que tenía en el pecho, haciendo que Yui se pudiese despedir de su amiga aparentemente en condiciones. Después de llorar por varios minutos, Yui, ya un poco desahogada, pensó qué les diría ahora a sus padres y amigas. ¿Qué les diría a Akari, Chinatsu, Ayano y las demás? Y peor aún, a sus padres. Yui estuvo pensando durante un rato, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió una única idea. Una idea muy cruel, pero la única que se le ocurrió. Borrar a los padres de Kyoko los recuerdos de su hija y hacer que se fuesen a vivir a Europa. A sus amigas les diría que Kyoko se fue con ellos. Por un momento pensó en hacerla olvidar también a todas sus amigas, pero era demasiada gente. Cambiarles los recuerdos a dos personas era fácil, pero hacerlo con casi una escuela entera no tanto. Además, eso supondría gastar mucha magia, y si se quedaba sin magia ya no podría proteger a sus amigas de las brujas. Sabía que era cruel, pero pensó que era la mejor opción, así que decidió hacerlo, pero primero tenía que enterrar a Kyoko. No podía dejar su cuerpo a la vista, y tampoco sabía en qué cementerio debía enterrarla, así que decidió hacerlo allí mismo, en medio del campo (o lo que quedaba de él después del combate contra la bruja). Con magia, Yui hizo un agujero en el suelo y puso a Kyoko dentro, pero la peor parte fue la de enterrarla. Yui no se veía capaz de tirar la tierra encima de su amiga. No parecía que estuviera muerta. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a levantarse y gritar: "¡No, Yui! ¡No me entierres! ¡Estoy viva!". Yui cerró los ojos con fuerza y utilizó la magia para tirarle toda la tierra de golpe encima a Kyoko, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Poco después puso rumbo a casa los padres de Kyoko, caminando sin prisa pero sin pausa. Llegó a su ciudad a altas horas de la noche, y poco después a la casa de los padres de su difunta amiga. Llamó con algo de miedo. La madre de Kyoko abrió. Yui pudo ver que estaba algo nerviosa.

-¡Yui-san!

-Ho-Hola.

-¿Sabes dónde está Kyoko? No contesta a las llamadas. He pensado que estaría en tu apartamento, pero es raro que no haya llamado para avisarnos. ¿no está contigo?

-Esto… Precisamente de esto quería hablar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó la madre con algo de miedo.

-¿Está su esposo en casa?

-¿Eh? Sí, ¿por qué?

-Debo contarles algo sobre Kyoko.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿¡Qué sabes sobre Kyoko!?

-Tranquila, no es nada grave, pero me gustaría contárselo a los dos. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, adelante. – Dijo la madre de Kyoko abriendo la puerta.

La madre de Kyoko condujo a Yui hacia el salón donde estaba el padre de Kyoko sentado en el sofá, intentando mantener la calma, aunque se veía que también estaba preocupado.

-Ah, hola Yui-san.

-Hola. Por favor, siéntese. – Dijo refiriéndose a la madre.

Después de sentarse con preocupación, Yui se puso delante de ellos.

-Lo siento.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo para extrañarse o asustarse, Yui les acercó la Gema del Alma a sus ojos, y empezó a brillar.

-Escuchadme. Vais a olvidar todos los recuerdos de Kyoko. Ella nunca ha existido. Nunca habéis tenido una hija. Habéis vivido siempre sólo vosotros dos. Habéis encontrado un trabajo en Europa y tenéis que llegar allí mañana. Tenéis que coger el primer avión que podáis, así que vais a recoger solo lo imprescindible y vais a ir al aeropuerto lo antes posible.

Yui guardó su Gema del Alma y salió de allí lentamente. Poco después, los padres de Kyoko empezaron a hacer las maletas rápidamente mientras cogían lo más importante para llevarse. Yui, con un gran dolor en el corazón por lo que acababa de hacer, puso rumbo a su apartamento, al cual llegó de madrugada. Una vez allí, una gran soledad la inundó. Es cierto que casi siempre estaba sola y sólo algunas veces había dormido acompañada de sus amigas, sobretodo Kyoko, pero ahora que había muerto, se sentía como si Kyoko siempre hubiera dormido con ella. Intentando no pensar en ello, Yui iba a ponerse el pijama de panda para dormir, pero al cogerlo, se acordó de Kyoko. Ella se lo había regalado.

-Kyoko…

Intentando no llorar, se lo puso y se metió en la cama. Tardó mucho en dormirse, ya que no hacía más que pensar en Kyoko. Al final, el cansancio por la energía gastada contra la bruja le pudo y se quedó dormida.


	13. No puedo depender de nadie - Parte 4

El sonido del despertador la asustó, el cual apagó inmediatamente. Al principio Yui estaba un poco descolocada. No sabía qué había pasado ni en qué día estaba. A medida que sus neuronas se iban activando, fue recordando poco a poco lo ocurrido. Kyoko había muerto y había mandado a sus padres a Europa borrándoles todos los recuerdos de ella. Yui se levantó y se preparó para ir a la escuela. De camino a casa de Chinatsu pensó que era mejor decirles que se había ido a Europa después de clases, ya que si se lo decía antes no podrían concentrarse en las clases debido ello. Así que antes optó por decirles que estaba enferma. Después de clases, Yui les contó la mentira, y tal como esperaba, todas se quedaron impactadas. Se sentía mal por mentirles, pero pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ya se lo había contado a Akari y Chinatsu, y ahora se lo había contado al consejo estudiantil. Yui se disponía a marchar cuando oyó una voz tras de sí:

Ayano: Mientes.

-¿Eh?

-Estás mintiendo.

-Ayano…

-Toshino Kyoko no se iría sin decir nada… Estás mintiendo.

-Ayano…

-¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Lo sé! ¡Ella no se iría sin decir nada! ¡No es su forma de ser!

-Ayano, por favor…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! – De los ojos de Ayano empezaron a salir lágrimas. – Ella… Ella… Yo… No… – Ayano empezó a llorar silenciosamente, con la cabeza sobre la mesa y tapándose la cara con los brazos. Chitose se acercó a su amiga por detrás y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, Ayano-chan. Está bien…

Chitose miró a Yui, Sakurako y Himawari. Sólo con la mirada las tres entendieron que querían que las dejaran solas. Asintieron y salieron de la sala. Mientras Yui volvía al club escuchó a Himawari, lo que la hizo detener y darse la vuelta al escuchar lo que dijo.

-Funami-senpai. Lo siento.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sientes por qué?

-Yo… No la llegué a conocer mucho, pero tengo entendido que era tu mejor amiga. Debe de ser muy duro para ti.

Yui se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada. Finalmente soltó un:

-Ah. Sí.

Yui dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el club, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ayano sabía que mentía. Y todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Kyoko no se iría sin decir nada, las habría avisado, pero no esperaba que nadie lo pensara. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ayano no volvería a ver a Kyoko, y sus padres ya no estaban en casa. Además, también le cambió los recuerdos al director para que creyera que sus padres le habían dicho que se iban, así que Ayano iba a creérselo pronto. Además, no podía demostrar que le estaba mintiendo, aparte de que tampoco tenía motivos aparentes para hacerlo. Mientras pensaba en eso llegó de nuevo al club.

-Hola. – Dijo Yui.

-Hola. – Respondieron Akari y Chinatsu.

-Ya es bastante tarde. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí. – Contestó Akari.

En ese momento, Yui captó la presencia de una bruja.

-Lo siento, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer unos recados. – Mintió. – No os podré acompañar a casa. Id vosotras.

Dicho esto, Yui salió corriendo de allí, dejando a las dos chicas extrañadas. Ya alejada lo suficiente de la escuela, Yui sacó su Gema del Alma, y empezó a andar intentando encontrar a la bruja. Después de varios minutos, la Gema brilló con más intensidad, indicando que la bruja estaba luchando… Y estaba en dirección contraria a la que había ido hasta ahora. Con rabia, Yui dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección a la bruja, sin embargo, ya casi en el lugar, la energía de la bruja desapareció por completo, extrañando a Yui.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha desaparecido?

Sin embargo, captó otra débil señal de energía. Una chica mágica. Yui se extrañó aún más.

-¿Una chica mágica? ¿No había dicho Kyubey que la más cercana estaba a 40 quilómetros?

Intrigada, Yui recorrió la poca distancia que quedaba hasta ese lugar y al ver lo que vio se quedó de piedra.

-¿Omuro-san?

Sakurako llevaba un vestido de chica mágica y tenía una Gema del Alma. Junto a ella estaban Akari y Himawari. Las tres chicas se giraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Yui, también con un vestido de chica mágica.

-¿Funami-senpai? ¿Tú también eres una chica mágica?

-¿Qué? – Dijeron Akari y Himawari al mismo tiempo. Yui no contestó, sino que hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Omuro-san, desde cuando eres una chica mágica?

-¿Eh? – Sakurako se sorprendió de esa pregunta tan repentina. – Pues, desde ayer por la noche. – Yui abrió los ojos como platos al oír esto. – De hecho, esta era la primera vez que combatía contra una bruja.

Yui ya no prestó atención a lo siguiente que dijeron. Lo que dijo Sakurako la dejó en shock. ¿Sakurako era una chica mágica desde ayer por la noche? Kyoko había muerto ayer por la tarde. ¿Eso significaba que al morir Kyoko, Kyubey decidió sustituirla por otra y listo? Pero eso significaba que Sakurako tenía que tener potencial mágico. Si era así, ¿por qué Kyubey no la convirtió en chica mágica antes? ¿O acaso eso del potencial mágico era una mentira? Decenas de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Yui, haciéndola enfadar cada vez más. Finalmente, decidió ir a pedirle explicaciones a Kyubey.

-¿Eh? Yui-chan, ¿dónde vas?

-Tengo unos asuntos urgentes que tratar. – Dijo sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, y de un salto, desapareció de su visión.

- _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué significa esto… KYUBEY_?

Yui recorrió gran parte de la ciudad, intentando encontrar a Kyubey, sin éxito. Ya en su apartamento, Yui se dio cuenta de algo. Sakurako había salvado a Akari y Himawari de la bruja, y las dos estaban bastante asustadas, lo que significaba que la habían visto. Y si la habían visto, tenían potencial mágico, con lo que seguramente Kyubey intentaría convertirlas en chicas mágicas. Así que decidió que para encontrar a Kyubey, tenía que seguir a Akari y Himawari.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akari fue a ver a Yui en el descanso para hablar sobre lo de las chicas mágicas. Ella misma le había dicho que viniera para hablar de eso tranquilamente, sin Chinatsu delante. Akari le preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo chica mágica y por qué no se lo había dicho ni a ella ni a Chinatsu ni a Kyoko. Yui le dijo que así sólo las habría preocupado, pero le mintió diciendo que no conseguirían nada a cambio, ya que pensaba que si le decía a Akari que podía pedir cualquier cosa sería capaz de convertirse en chica mágica sólo para pedir tener más presencia. Pero no consiguió engañarla, ya que Sakurako le había contado sobre Kyubey.

-¿Así que Omuro-san os lo ha contado, eh?

-¿Por qué has mentido, Yui-chan? Has dicho que no íbamos a obtener nada a cambio cuando sabías que Kyubey puede conceder cualquier deseo. ¿Por qué me engañas, Yui-chan? ¿Por qué no quieres que seamos chicas mágicas?

Yui estuvo unos segundos en silencio, y finalmente dijo:

-Akari. ¿Te gusta tu vida actual? ¿Tu familia, tus amigas... ¿Les aprecias?

Akari se extrañó ante esa pregunta en principio fuera de contexto, pero respondió.

-Pues… Pues claro que sí. Me parecen fantásticas. Son… Bueno, me encantan mi familia y mis amigas. Soy muy feliz, y no sé qué haría sin ellas.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué debería engañarte?

-Ya veo. Si eso que dices es cierto… Jamás debe pasarte por la cabeza convertirte en otra persona. ¿Me entiendes? Si lo haces lo perderás todo.

-¿Eh?

-Solo tienes que seguir siendo Akaza Akari. Como has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Yui dio media vuelta y entró en su aula, dejando a Akari desconcertada.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, Yui se asomó por la ventana y vio que Sakurako, Akari y Himawari se fueron juntas. Yui decidió seguirlas de lejos. Después de más de media hora de andar, captó la energía de una bruja.

-¡Mierda! ¡Debo ayudarlas!

-Tranquila, Sakurako podrá sola.

Yui se giró al oír la voz de Kyubey detrás suyo.

-¡Tú! ¡Precisamente contigo quería hablar!

-Dime.

-Convertiste a Omuro-san en chica mágica después de que Kyoko muriera, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué esperaste que Kyoko muriera!? ¿¡Por qué no la convertiste antes!?

-El potencial de Sakurako es muy inferior al tuyo y al de Kyoko. Dudo que os hubiera servido de algo en la batalla contra la Noche de Walpurgis. Más bien sólo habría estorbado.

-¿Y por qué la has convertido? Si Kyoko, que era la segunda chica mágica más poderosa, murió contra una bruja, ¿Omuro-san, que es mucho más débil, no puede morir más fácilmente?

-Kyoko murió porque no utilizasteis en 100% de vuestro poder durante la batalla contra la bruja, ¿verdad? – A Yui se le cortó la respiración. – Lo sabía. Os dije que lucharais con todo vuestro poder, pero no me hicisteis caso. Kyoko murió por el mismo motivo que os dije que solían morir las chicas mágicas más poderosas, por exceso de confianza. Si hubierais luchado con todo vuestro poder desde el principio como os dije, seguiría viva. En cuanto a Sakurako, no tendría nada que hacer frente a una Noche de Walpurgis, pero puede hacer frente a las brujas débiles.

-¿Y por qué la has escogido a ella? Si no puede hacer frente a brujas poderosas no es de utilidad, puede morir en cualquier momento. ¿No había nadie más que escoger?

-Como he dicho, Sakurako es mucho más débil que Kyoko y tú, por eso con ella sola no es suficiente. Hay que convertir a más chicas en chicas mágicas, y de momento ya he encontrado dos perfectas candidatas.

-Akari y Furutani-san, ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

-No voy a permitir que lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque pueden morir!

-No lo creo. Si las tres se convierten en chicas mágicas, juntas superarían con creces tu poder.

-¡Pero su poder estaría repartido entre las tres! ¡Por separado seguirían siendo más débiles, y las brujas podrían aprovechar eso para matarlas! ¿¡Qué harías entonces!?

-Buscaría a otras chicas para sustituirlas.

Yui abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que nos sustituirías?

-Para poder cazar a las brujas tiene que haber un cierto número de chicas mágicas en una zona. No querrás que deje una gran zona sin chicas mágicas para que las brujas puedan causar daño, ¿verdad?

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir tan tranquilamente que si una de nosotras muere nos sustituirás y listo!? ¡Las personas no son sustituibles! ¡Cada una es única e irremplazable! ¿¡Cómo puedes actuar tan fríamente!? ¿¡Es que no te importamos lo más mínimo!?

-Eso no es cierto. La muerte de Kyoko fue una gran pérdida. Lamentamos mucho que haya muerto. Además, la pobre ni siquiera pudo ver hecho realidad su deseo. Debería haber pedido simplemente convertirse en una mangaka famosa, y no serlo de mayor.

-Mi deseo tampoco se ha hecho realidad.

-¿Cómo qué no?

-Pedí salvar a Kyoko… ¡Pero ha muerto!

-Pediste salvarla en aquella ocasión, y eso si se cumplió. De todas formas, deberías estar agradecida de que Kyoko muriera. Eso te ha salvado la vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Yui muy enfadada.

-Cuando se pide un deseo destinado a uno mismo, otra persona en el mundo sufre lo contrario. Por ejemplo, si pides ganar cien millones de yenes, otra persona en el mundo los perderá, y si pides curarte de una enfermedad, otra persona la contraerá. Pero si pides un deseo destinado a otra persona, eres tú quien sufrirá las consecuencias. Tú pediste salvar a Kyoko de la muerte, con lo que tarde o temprano hubieras muerto tú. Que la misma persona que pediste salvar muriera, hizo que tú te libraras de esa carga. Si no, seguramente hubieras sido tú la que hubiera muerto en la batalla contra la Noche de Walpurgis.

Yui no podía pensar con claridad. Por un lado sentía rabia, por otro, tristeza, por otro, culpabilidad… Era demasiada información para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Pero hablar de eso le hizo recordar algo a Yui.

-Oye… Tengo que preguntarte algo. Mientras luchábamos con la Noche de Walpurgis, ésta le lanzó un rayo a Kyoko, dejándole un gran agujero donde estaban el corazón y los pulmones, sin embargo, aunque le dolía, seguía viva. Pero después, la bruja lanzó otro rayo mucho más pequeño, destruyéndole solo la Gema del Alma, pero Kyoko murió justo después. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Eso es porque vuestras almas ya no se encuentran en vuestro cuerpo.

-¿Eh?

-Sería injusto pediros que lucharais contra las brujas con cuerpos tan frágiles como el de las personas normales. Cuando un cuerpo ya no puede sostener una vida, su alma se desvanece con él. Para evitar que eso ocurra, cuando completo el contrato de una chica mágica os extraigo vuestras almas y las reubico en las Gemas del Alma. Así, aunque os despedacen el corazón u os desangréis hasta que no os quede ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo, siempre que podáis curaros con magia volveréis a estar operativas una y otra vez. Sois básicamente invencibles, siempre y cuando vuestra Gema del Alma no se rompa.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes!? ¡Si lo hubiéramos sabido hubiéramos podido luchar contra las brujas con nuestras Gemas del Alma en casa y no correríamos ese peligro! ¡Y Kyoko seguiría viva!

-No. Las chicas mágicas sólo podéis controlar vuestros cuerpos a una distancia de cien metros a lo sumo. Si la Gema del Alma se encuentra a más de esa distancia de vuestro cuerpo, caeréis inertes al suelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hacéis esto? ¿¡Cual es el propósito de todo esto!? ¿¡Queréis vernos sufrir!?

-No es eso. Nosotros no albergamos ninguna malicia hacia la raza humana. Todo lo que hacemos es para ampliar la vida útil del universo.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Un ser vivo consume mucha energía a lo largo de todo su desarrollo. Hay cientos de civilizaciones en el universo, y cada segundo se gasta una cantidad enorme de energía, por eso teníamos que encontrar una forma para generar más energía que la que gasta un ser en toda su vida. Pero eso no es posible con medios convencionales. Te pondré un ejemplo. La energía térmica que ganas al quemar leña en una hoguera es inferior a la que se necesita para hacer crecer el árbol que estás quemando. La conversión de energía implica una pérdida. Y de esta manera, la cantidad de energía del universo disminuye por momentos. Es lo que se conoce como entropía. Por eso decidimos buscar una forma de energía que no estuviera ligada a las leyes de la termodinámica, lo que nos condujo a la energía mágica de las chicas mágicas. Nuestra civilización, los incubators, desarrolló la tecnología necesaria para transformar las emociones de las formas de vida sensibles en energía. Pero desafortunadamente, nosotros carecemos completamente de emociones. Así que comenzamos a observar a las muchas especies que pueblan el universo, y así encontramos a los seres humanos. El número de individuos humanos y su índice de reproducción indica que la cantidad de energía emocional producida por un solo ser humano excede con creces la cantidad de energía que se invierte en su nacimiento y desarrollo. Vuestras almas son capaces de generar energía suficiente para sobreponerse a la entropía. La forma de energía más efectiva es la que proviene del cambio de fase entre esperanza y desesperación de las jóvenes en pleno desarrollo de sus facultades sexuales secundarias. Cuando eso ocurre, la Gema del Alma se consume y se convierte en una Semilla de Pena. En ese instante se libera una cantidad de energía inmensa. Nuestro trabajo consiste en recolectar esa energía.

-Espera. ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

-Que nuestro trabajo consiste en recolectar esa energía.

-No. Antes de eso.

-Que cuando una joven en pleno desarrollo de sus facultades sexuales secundarias cambia de fase entre esperanza y desesperación, la Gema del Alma se consume y se convierte en una Semilla de Pena.

Esto dejó a Yui en estado de shock.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué todas las brujas a las que nos hemos enfrentado… Todas las brujas que hemos matado… Eran chicas mágicas?

-No. Ya no lo eran en el momento en que las matasteis. Lo fueron antes de que perdieran toda la esperanza y se convirtieran en brujas.

Yui estaba completamente atónita. No podía asimilar eso.

-¿Las chicas mágicas… Se convierten en brujas cuando pierden la esperanza? – Dijo Yui más para sí misma para asimilar lo que pasaba que como una pregunta a la que esperase respuesta.

-Así es.

Yui abrió mucho los ojos.

-Entonces… El único motivo por el que dices que la muerte de Kyoko es una gran pérdida, es porque al no haberse convertido en bruja no habéis podido recolectar esa energía, ¿no?

-Bueno, ese es el motivo principal, sí.

-Y Omuro-san… También se convertirá en bruja…

-Así es. Y tú también.

-Y Akari y Furutani-san… – Yui creó una pistola. – No voy a permitir… Que lo hagas. – Dijo apuntando a Kyubey.

-¡O-Oye!

Yui miró a Kyubey llena de odio y rabia, con los ojos haciéndola parecer una yandere.

-Antes te voy a matar.

Yui disparó, pero Kyubey consiguió esquivar el disparo por los pelos. Inmediatamente empezó a correr en dirección contraria. Sin embargo, Yui paró el tiempo, y con toda la calma del mundo caminó hasta colocarse a unos metros delante de Kyubey. Cuando volvió a activar el tiempo, Kyubey vio a Yui aparecer delante de sí, cómo si se hubiera teletransportado, asustándolo. Éste volvió a salir en dirección contraria, consiguiendo esquivar otra vez por los pelos el disparo de Yui. Unos segundos después, Yui volvió a parar el tiempo y volvió a aparecer frente a Kyubey, disparándole de nuevo, hiriéndole levemente en una pata. Éste volvió a salir corriendo otra vez. Yui volvió a repetir el mismo proceso otra vez. Y otra, y otra y otra… No tenía ninguna prisa por matar a Kyubey, es más, quería que sufriera, apareciendo delante de él haciéndole ver que no había donde ir, y disparando a puntos no vitales para que no muriera de golpe, y tuviera una muerte lenta. Después de unos cuantos disparos, y con Kyubey ya bastante herido, éste entró en un almacén abandonado que estaba cerca. Yui sabía que allí se podría esconder con facilidad, así que corrió hacia allí. Dentro, todo estaba muy oscuro, no pudiendo distinguir casi nada, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo ver una pequeña figura blanca que se movía detrás de una columna. Yui disparó inmediatamente, y Kyubey salió corriendo. Ésta le perseguía mientras le disparaba, hiriéndole en varias partes del cuerpo. Kyubey aprovechó que allí estaba lleno de cosas como cajas, manteles, metales y otras cosas que dificultaban el paso a Yui para escabullirse por allí, haciendo que Yui le perdiera la pista. Yui miraba enfadada hacia todos lados intentando encontrarle, pero no lo veía, hasta que oyó un ruido. Yui fue hacia allí inmediatamente y vio que Kyubey había caído a un piso inferior a través de un agujero del suelo. Yui bajó por ese mismo agujero, haciendo que cayeran también unas cadenas que estaban allí. Cuando bajó, lo primero que vio fue a Akari con Kyubey en brazos y Himawari detrás.

-¿Yui-chan?

-¿Funami-senpai?

-Apartaos de él.

-Pero… Parece que está herido.

Akari se fijó en Yui y vio que llevaba una pistola.

-¿¡Ah!? ¡No me digas que eres tú quién le ha hecho esto!

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotras. – Dijo Yui mientras se acercaba a Akari.

-¡Pero me ha llamado por mi nombre! ¡Lo he oído claramente! ¡Me ha llamado para que le salvara!

-Ya veo.

-Funami-senpai, ¿qué significa todo esto?

-Como ya he dicho, no tiene nada que ver con vosotras. Akari, entrégamelo.

-N-No. Si te lo doy… ¿Lo vas a matar, verdad?

-Eso no os incumbe. Dámelo ya.

-No.

-¡Akari!

-¡No! ¡Lo vas a matar!

-¡SÍ! ¡ASÍ ES! ¡Ya te he contestado! ¡Ahora dámelo!

-¡No! ¡Antes tendrás que matarme a mí!

-No me obligues a hacerlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Exactamente eso. – Dijo Yui mientras levantaba su pistola.

-¡Funami-senpai! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Yui estaba apuntando a Akari a la cabeza, la cual estaba súper asustada.

-¿Yu-Yui-chan? No… No puedes… No serás capaz…

-Akari, por favor. Te lo pido por última vez. Entrégamelo.

Akari no decía nada. Estaba demasiado asustada.

-¡Funami-senpai! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡No puedes ser capaz de matarla!

Yui seguía apuntando a Akari a la cabeza, que la miraba con una cara de miedo terrible. Yui no tenía pensado en disparar a Akari, pensaba que por el miedo, Akari se lo iba a entregar. Pero si no lo hacía… ¿Iba a dispararle? Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Yui. No quería matar a Akari, pero si hacía un contrato con Kyubey se convertiría en bruja, por lo que tendría que matarla igualmente, entonces, ¿cuál sería la diferencia? Pero Akari no era una bruja, al menos no aún. Era Akari, su amiga. ¿Sería capaz de dispararle a su amiga? Todos estos pensamientos y más pasaron por la cabeza de Yui en cuestión de segundos, pero el ruido de una bala la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. Yui saltó hacia un lado y pudo esquivar por los pelos la bala que Sakurako le lanzó.

-¡Sakurako! – Gritaron Akari y Himawari.

-¿¡De qué vas intentando matar a Akari-chan y a Kyubey!?

Akari: ¿Eh, Kyubey?

Himawari: ¿Entonces es él quién te convirtió en una chica mágica?

-Así es. Y no solo a mí. A ti también, ¿verdad, Funami-senpai? ¿Te concedió tu deseo, no? ¿Por qué quieres matarlo?

-Eso no os incumbe. Omuro-san, apártate.

-¡No! ¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Yui levantó su pistola hacia Sakurako. Esta reaccionó rápidamente haciendo aparecer en sus manos un fusil apuntándole a ella.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué haces!?

Yui no pensaba que Sakurako fuera a crear un arma. Pensó que se quedaría parada del miedo y se apartaría, o incluso que le diría a Akari que le entregara a Kyubey para que no la matara, pero no contaba con que creara un arma apuntándola a ella también. Yui en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber matado a Kyubey cuando tuvo la ocasión. Apretó los dientes con rabia y dejó caer su brazo. Sakurako, aún con desconfianza, empezó a bajar lentamente su fusil. Al cabo de unos segundos, Yui dio media vuelta y se fue.

- _Omuro-san… No pude salvar a Kyoko… Y no he podido salvarte a ti. Pero Akari, Furutani-san… A vosotras… A vosotras dos, aunque al hacerlo consigue que me odiéis… A vosotras… Juro… Que os salvaré._

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 10: No puedo depender de nadie


	14. Lo único que me queda para guiarme

-Dime, Yui, ¿no te parece raro que Akari tenga un potencial mágico tan grande?

Yui no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a Kyubey con odio.

-El poder latente de una chica mágica se determina en función del efecto relativo del papel que juega en el destino. Lo hubiera entendido si fuera la princesa de un país o algo parecido a una heroína. Pero me desconcertaba que Akaza Akari, con su vida normal y corriente, fuera el centro colectivo de todo. Además, su poder no ha hecho más que aumentar cada vez más rápido durante el último medio año, y en especial durante esta última semana. ¿No te parece raro todo esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú eres la causa.

-¿Qué?

-Desde el mismo día en el que Kyoko se convirtió en chica mágica, quisiste proteger a Akari, ocultándole esto. Tiempo después, al entrar Akari en la secundaria, su presencia fue opacada por Chinatsu y las demás chicas, haciendo que ella perdiera protagonismo. Eso hizo que Akari se esforzara para tener más presencia inútilmente. Cuanto más se esforzaba en tener presencia, más ignorada era por todas las chicas, incluyéndote a ti. Eso hizo que en Akari creciera un gran anhelo para importarle a alguien, lo que ocurrió con la muerte de Kyoko. Siempre pensaste en proteger a las demás chicas ocultándoles lo de la magia, para que no corrieran peligro, pero con la muerte de Kyoko, sentiste una obligación aún mayor de protegerlas para que no acabaran igual que ella, rellenando así, ese hueco de importarle a alguien que tanto deseaba Akari. – En ese momento Yui empezó a comprenderlo. – Por fin a alguien le importaba, eso que tanto había deseado, despertando así un gran potencial mágico dentro suyo, el cual aumentó considerablemente cuando descubriste que Sakurako era una chica mágica. En ese momento creíste que Sakurako ya estaba condenada, que no podías hacer nada por ella, lo cual hizo que tu deseo de proteger a tus amigas creciera aún más, pero repartiéndolo sólo entre dos personas en vez de tres, haciendo que Akari y Himawari ocuparan toda esa importancia, por eso el poder de Himawari era mucho más grande que el de Sakurako. Paralelamente a esto, el anhelo de Akari de importarle a alguien y de ser útil iba aumentando todavía más, sintiéndose una inútil al dejar que sus amigas lucharan contra las brujas y no hacer nada ella para ayudar. Y cuando Himawari se convirtió en chica mágica, tu deseo de proteger a tus amigas aumentó aún más que antes, recayendo esta vez todo ese peso sólo sobre Akari, consiguiendo así toda esa importancia que ella quería, lo que hizo que consiguiera el potencial mágico más grande de la historia.

-Entonces, estás diciendo… Que si no hubiéramos ignorado a Akari…

-Nunca hubiera llegado a tener el potencial que tiene ahora. Buen trabajo, Yui. Tú, Kyoko, Chinatsu, y las chicas del consejo estudiantil, sois las responsables de haber convertido a Akari en la bruja más poderosa que jamás haya existido.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 11: Lo único que me queda para guiarme

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. Tengo algo de falta de presencia, por lo que mis amigas a veces se burlan de mí, pero no pasa nada. A veces las amigas también se burlan entre sí, no creo que sea nada malo. Además, aunque a veces me molesten, no las cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

-Chicas, ya es muy tarde, ¿no? ¿Y si volvemos a casa? – Dijo Akari. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Las otras tres chicas del club estaban calladas haciendo cada una algo distinto, Kyoko leyendo manga, Yui haciendo deberes, y Chinatsu bebiendo té. – ¿Chicas?

Cuando Kyoko terminó de leer el manga, vio que el Sol se estaba poniendo.

-Chicas, ya es muy tarde. ¿Volvemos a casa ya?

-Sí. – Respondieron Yui y Chinatsu, dejando a Akari un poco desconcertada.

Las cuatro chicas recogieron sus cosas y salieron del club. A Akari le extrañaba que no le hicieran caso, pero en ese momento se acordó de algo.

-Ah, por cierto, Kyoko-chan, ya me he leído el manga de Mirakurun que me pasaste. Me ha gustado mucho, es muy bueno. – Pero Kyoko no le respondió. – ¿K-Kyoko-chan?

-Por cierto, Chinachu, ¿ya te has leído el manga de Mirakurun que te dejé?

Chinatsu miró a Kyoko molesta.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames Chinachu.

-Entonces te llamaré Mirakurun.

-¡Tampoco quiero que me llames así!

-¡Venga, no seas así, Mirakurun! – Kyoko se pegó a Chinatsu y la empezó a achuchar sin dejarla escapar.

-¡Ah! ¡Yui-senpai!

-¡Basta! – Yui le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a Kyoko.

-¡Ay! ¡Yui, eso duele! – Dijo la rubia llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Yui-senpai! – Chinatsu abrazó a Yui claramente emocionada mientras Kyoko miraba haciendo un puchero.

-¡Chicas! ¡Qué estoy aquí!

-En fin, ¿te lo has leído o qué? – Preguntó Kyoko retomando su paso.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Qué quieres que te diga… No me ha parecido nada del otro mundo.

-¿¡Pero como puedes decir eso!? ¡Si ese es el mejor capítulo de todos!

-Pero si todos los capítulos son iguales.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Chicas, ya es suficiente! ¡Dejad de ignorarme! ¡No tiene gracia!

Pero ninguna de las chicas le hacía caso. Seguían discutiendo entre ellas como si Akari no estuviese allí.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Parad! – Gritó Akari al borde de las lágrimas. – ¡Chinatsu-chan! ¡Yui-chan! ¡Kyoko-chan!

Pero las chicas siguieron andando ignorando completamente a Akari. En un ataque de rabia, Akari tomó a Kyoko del hombro y la giró para gritarle que le hiciera caso, pero se horrorizó al ver que Kyoko, en vez de cara tenía una calavera.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Akari se despertó de inmediato, respirando rápidamente debido al susto. Después de varios segundos, al recuperar la respiración normal Akari susurró:

-Es verdad, no podía ser real. Kyoko-chan está muerta. – Una vez ya con su mente despejada, Akari se extrañó de estar en su cama. No recordaba haberse ido a dormir. – ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Qué día es hoy? – Akari miró el calendario. – Viernes… – En ese momento recuperó la memoria. – ¡Es verdad! Sakurako-chan y yo estábamos luchando contra la bruja en la que se había convertido Himawari-chan… Ella me cogió, y después…

Después de eso Akari no recordaba nada. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cama? Akari rápidamente cogió su móvil y llamó a Sakurako. El tono del móvil empezó a sonar. Con cada tono, Akari iba asustándose cada vez más, pensando en la peor de las situaciones. Finalmente sonó el contestador. Akari, intentando mantener la calma, volvió a llamar, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo. Akari se empezó a poner nerviosa. Hacía un momento estaba luchando contra la bruja de Himawari y de pronto estaba en su cama. No sabía ni cómo había llegado hasta allí ni cómo había terminado la batalla, pero alguien tenía que haberla traído, y tenía que haber sido una chica mágica. De repente, Akari pensó en la otra única chica mágica que conocía.

-Yui-chan…

Akari llamó a Yui, esperando que ésta sí respondiera. El tono sonó unas cuantas veces. Akari ya empezaba a pensar que Yui no respondería, pero cuando iba a colgar, oyó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí.

-¡Yui-chan!

-Akari…

-Yui-chan, ¿tienes idea de lo que ha pasado? Sakurako-chan y yo estábamos luchando contra la bruja de Himawari-chan… Ésta me ha cogido, y después me he despertado en mi cama. ¿Sabes qué ha pasado?

Yui tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Akari… – Hubo un largo silencio. – Omuro-san ha muerto. – Akari abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar aquello. – Decidió sacrificarse para acabar con la bruja en la que se había convertido Furutani-san. No pude detenerla… Lo siento…

A Akari le empezaron a caer por las mejillas algunas lágrimas, y Yui pudo oír al otro lado del teléfono que Akari empezaba a sollozar.

-Entiendo…

Akari colgó. Se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar, intentando no hacer ruido.

-Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan han muerto…

-No sé de qué te sorprendes. Todo este tiempo ha habido señales de que todo acabaría así.

-¿¡Y a ti te da igual!? ¡Si ellas han muerto ha sido por tu culpa!

-Ay… – Kyubey suspiró, algo poco habitual en él. – Te voy a poner un ejemplo. ¿Te sientes superior al ganado? ¿Tienes idea de cómo llega la comida hasta tu mesa?

Kyubey miró fijamente a Akari, haciéndole ver visiones de mataderos, con vacas, pollos y cerdos, muertos. Colgados, despellejados, decapitados…

-¡Para!

-Esa reacción no tiene sentido. Si crees que lo que te acabo de mostrar ha sido cruel entonces no tienes ni idea de qué va todo esto. – Kyubey siguió mostrándole imágenes a Akari, comparando el estado de las vacas en granjas, bien alimentadas y cuidadas, con la de las salvajes, delgadas debido a la desnutrición. – Al escoger formar parte de la familia humana, el ganado puede alimentarse a placer sin quedar expuesto a las fuerzas de la naturaleza y a la supervivencia del más apto. Vacas, cerdos y aves tienen generalmente una tasa de reproducción muy superior a la de los animales salvajes. ¿No te parece que los seres humanos tenéis la relación simbiótica perfecta con ellos?

-¿Entonces para vosotros no somos más que ganado?

-En realidad, a vosotros, los seres humanos, os tratamos mucho mejor de lo que vosotros tratáis al ganado. Aunque puede que no sea el mejor de los tratos, reconocemos vuestra condición de seres sensibles cuando renegociamos con vosotros. – Akari no decía nada. – ¿No me crees? ¿Y si te lo enseño? Te mostraré el camino que los incubators y la humanidad hemos recorrido juntos hasta ahora. – Kyubey le enseñó a Akari imágenes de humanos primitivos, en la prehistoria, yendo avanzando poco a poco en el tiempo. – Nos involucramos con vuestro mundo antes incluso de vuestra historia documentada. A lo largo de la historia, incontables chicas han hecho contratos con incubators, han cumplido sus deseos y finalmente se han perdido en la desesperación. – Seguía diciendo Kyubey mientras le mostraba a Akari algunas de estas chicas. Cleopatra, Juana de Arco… – Siempre comienza con un deseo que se hace realidad y siempre acaba con maldiciones que llevan a la desesperación. Se trata de un ciclo que han repetido innumerables chicas mágicas. Esto incluye a chicas que han cambiado vuestra historia para siempre conduciendo a vuestra sociedad a una nueva era.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Todas… ¡Todas confiaban en ti! ¡Confiaban en ti y las traicionaste!

-No somos nosotros quienes las traicionamos. Son sus deseos. No importa cuál sea el deseo. Siempre que se trata de algo irracional, distorsiona la realidad de algún modo al hacerse realidad. Si consideras traición al resultado de esa acción, entonces el error sería pedir el deseo en primer lugar. Pero yo no lo consideraría una insensatez. También podría decirse que sus sacrificios han hecho avanzar la historia de la humanidad. – Las imágenes desaparecieron y Akari ya volvía a ver su habitación. Respiraba muy rápidamente y estaba impactada debido a lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. – Todas las lágrimas que se han derramado hasta ahora han servido para sentar los cimientos sobre los cuales se basa vuestra sociedad actual, vuestro estilo de vida actual. Si puedes llegar a comprenderlo, ¿cómo puedes anteponer el destino de unos pocos humanos al del conjunto de la humanidad?

-No puedo creer que hables en serio. ¿De verdad no has sentido nada viendo como sufrían esas chicas todo este tiempo? ¿Es qué no comprendes por todo lo que han tenido que pasar?

-Si pudiéramos comprenderlo no habríamos tenido que venir hasta este planeta para empezar. En nuestra civilización, las emociones se consideran simplemente como un desorden mental sumamente extraño. Por eso nos sorprendimos tanto cuando os encontramos. Un mundo en el que todos los individuos coexistieran cargando cada uno con sus propias emociones ni siquiera se nos había pasado por la cabeza.

Akari no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Tenía que asimilar todo aquello. Después de casi un minuto sin hablar, dijo:

-Sal de aquí.

-¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Los incubators y los seres humanos nos hemos ayudado mutuamente los unos a los otros. Vosotros nos habéis ayudado a contrarrestar la entropía del universo y nosotros os hemos ayudado a progresar socialmente. Si no hubiéramos venido nunca a este mundo seguramente seguiríais viviendo en cuevas. No puedo creer que aún no lo hayas entendido. Después de todo lo que te he mostrado y explicado no puedo entender que no…

-Tengo que cambiarme de ropa. Sal de aquí.

 **Al día siguiente**

Chinatsu llamó al timbre de la casa de Akari, para indicarle que ya había llegado y que tenían que ir a la escuela. Akari salió, claramente deprimida, pero se sorprendió al no ver a Yui.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Yui-chan?

-Me ha dicho que no se encuentra bien y no va a venir hoy. Espero que después no nos diga que se ha ido a Europa… – Dijo Chinatsu mezclando ironía y tristeza.

-Chinatsu-chan… Lo siento, yo tampoco me encuentro bien, tampoco voy a venir. Ve tú sola.

-¿Eh? ¡E-Espera! ¡Akari-cha…

Antes de que Chinatsu pudiera terminar ni siquiera el chan, Akari ya había vuelto a entrar en casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Akari?

-¡Ah! ¡Onee-chan!

-¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a la escuela?

-Ah, s-sí, claro… Es que… Me he dejado un libro. Voy a buscarlo y ahora marcho.

Akari subió corriendo a la habitación, mientras su hermana la miraba preocupada. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, y eso la hacía sufrir. ¿Qué le estaba ocultando? ¿Y por qué no se lo contaba? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? En la habitación, Akari miró a través de la ventana para comprobar si Chinatsu se había ido. Al comprobar que era así, Akari contó 10 segundos para fingir que cogía el supuesto libro que se había dejado, y después bajó las escaleras corriendo fingiendo que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela.

-¡Bueno, me voy! ¡Adiós onee-chan! – Dijo Akari mientras salía por la puerta con una sonrisa muy forzada. Akane lo notó.

-Akari… ¿Qué me estás ocultando? – Dijo para sí misma, preocupada.

Una vez fuera, Akari puso rumbo, no a la escuela, sino a casa de Yui. Cuando llegó allí, llamó al timbre. Después de varios segundos, Yui contestó a través del interfono.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

-¿Por qué no lo estás tú? – Dijo Akari con la mirada seria.

Unos segundos después, Yui abrió.

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo desde la puerta.

-Veo que estás bien, con lo cual intuyo que lo de que estabas enferma fue una mentira para ocultarle a Chinatsu algo relacionado con las chicas mágicas, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Y qué si es así? – Dijo Yui seria y algo extrañada.

-Yui-chan… A mí puedes contármelo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Yui estuvo dudando bastantes segundos si contárselo o no.

-Pasa. – Dijo finalmente abriendo la puerta del todo y haciéndose a un lado para que Akari entrara.

Akari entró y Yui cerró la puerta tras ella. Al llegar al comedor, Akari se extrañó y se sorprendió al ver que estaba el suelo lleno de mapas de diferentes zonas de la ciudad, con muchas marcas por todos sitios, y varios papeles con listas de algo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Mañana aparecerá en esta ciudad una Noche de Walpurgis.

-¿Una qué?

-Las Noches de Walpurgis son las brujas más poderosas que existen. Kyoko murió luchando contra una de ellas… – Esto asustó un poco a Akari. – Al final pude derrotarla… Pero Kyubey dice que esta es mucho más poderosa que aquella, y que es imposible que pueda derrotarla sola.

Akari estaba asustada y preocupada, pero intentó forzar una sonrisa.

-Entonces…

Yui miró a Akari seria.

-No.

-¿Eh? Pero si aún no…

-Sé perfectamente lo que ibas a decir. Querías hacer un contrato con Kyubey, ¿verdad? – Akari no dijo nada, pero se podía ver en su mirada que Yui había acertado. – No voy a permitirlo.

-Pero Yui-chan, tú misma acabas de decir que no podrás con esa bruja.

-Por eso estoy haciendo todo esto. – Yui hizo unos segundos de silencio. – Aquella vez… Cometimos un error.

-¿Eh?

-Kyoko y yo luchamos contra esa bruja solo al 70%. Cuando creímos que la habíamos matado, nos cogió por sorpresa y mató a Kyoko. Solo entonces luché con todas mis fuerzas… No voy a cometer el mismo error. Voy a utilizar todo el armamento que pueda. Mejor que sobre qué no que falte. Estoy recogiendo tanques, misiles, bombas y todo tipo de armas del ejército y las estoy repartiendo por la ciudad para atacar cuando aparezca la bruja.

-¿Qu-Qué? – Akari miró el mapa. – ¿¡Y todas estas marcas son dónde vas a colocar las bombas?

-Así es.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres destruir la ciudad entera? ¡Seguro que así causas más daño tú que la bruja!

-Crearé un escudo de energía alrededor de las explosiones para que afecten lo menos posible a la ciudad. Aun así, la otra bruja era tan poderosa que hizo que la toda la gente de la ciudad se escondiera en su casa o en lugares públicos cubiertos, como cines o gimnasios. Si esta bruja es tan poderosa como dice Kyubey, mandarán a todos los habitantes a los refugios, y ya me he asegurado de no colocar explosivos cerca de ellos.

-Pero Yui-chan, si no puedes con ella…

-Estoy juntando todas estas armas para asegurarme precisamente que podré con ella. Si juntamos toda la potencia de estas armas, tienen más potencia que las dos bombas atómicas juntas. Es imposible que sobreviva a eso. Además, también voy a atacar con toda mi magia. Por favor, no te involucres, Akari. Si lo haces, tarde o temprano acabarás como Furutani-san, Omuro-san… Y Kyoko.

-Pero Kyubey me ha dicho que las chicas mágicas se convierten en brujas cuando caen en la desesperación, y ya sabes lo positiva, optimista y alegre que soy yo siempre. Es imposible que me pase eso.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil como eso. – Yui hizo una pausa. – Cuando pides un deseo, se genera una cantidad de esperanza, pero al mismo tiempo se genera otra cantidad igual de desesperación para mantener el equilibrio en el universo. Si tú eres la beneficiaria de esa esperanza, otra persona sufrirá una cantidad igual de desesperación. Pero si el beneficiario de ese deseo es otra persona, tú serás quién sufra esa desesperación, como le pasó a Furutani-san… Y como me podría haber pasado a mí…

-¿Eh?

-Un día, una bruja infectó a Kyoko y la obligó a tirarse desde lo alto de un edificio. Por suerte, Kyubey me avisó antes de que saltara, y fui hacia allí, pero justo cuando llegué, saltó. No tuve tiempo de pensar en el deseo, así que simplemente pedí salvarla. Al hacerlo, el tiempo se detuvo, justo antes de que Kyoko se estampara contra el suelo y pude salvarla. Pero casi un año después, murió luchando contra la Noche de Walpurgis. Kyubey me dijo poco después que al morir Kyoko, yo me salvé, ya que como he dicho, cuando pides un deseo para beneficiar a otra persona, tarde o temprano tú sufrirás las consecuencias. Al pedir salvar a Kyoko, yo tendría que haber muerto, pero al morir ella, la misma persona a la que pedí salvar, se contrarrestó el efecto del deseo, manteniendo el equilibrio del universo. – Akari se quedó mirando a Yui. – Mi deseo no sirvió para nada. Me convertí en chica mágica por nada. Me pasó lo mismo que a Furutani-san, por eso me enfadé tanto con ella cuando pidió revivir a Omuro-san, porque no pude salvarla… Intenté protegerla… Pero no pude… Y ahora está muerta… Y también Omuro-san… Y Kyoko… Todas están muertas… – A Yui le empezaron a caer lágrimas por las mejillas. – No pude salvar a ninguna…

Yui abrazó a Akari.

-Yui-chan…

-Por favor… Déjame salvarte a ti. No quiero perderte a ti también.

Después de unos segundos, Akari también abrazó a Yui, dando a entender que le haría caso. Las dos se quedaron abrazadas durante un rato.

* * *

Ya desde la madrugada empezaron a crearse gigantescas nubes negras que en menos de media hora cubrieron completamente la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que empezaron a soplar ráfagas de viento cada vez más fuertes. El gobierno municipal dio órdenes de evacuar inmediatamente a toda la gente de la ciudad a edificios que pudieran servir como refugios. En menos de una hora, todos los habitantes ya estaban en los refugios. Todos excepto una persona: Yui. Ella se encontraba en medio de un gran descampado, dándole una visión de 360 grados de la ciudad, lo que le permitiría ver la bruja en el mismo momento en el que apareciera.

Incluso siendo chica mágica le costaba mantener el equilibrio, ya que el viento era muchísimo más fuerte que el que provocó la última Noche de Walpurgis. Yui oyó un fuerte ruido que le hizo mirar de dónde venía. A lo lejos, un bloque de pisos acababa de derrumbarse. Por suerte, ya no quedaba nadie allí.

-¿Incluso antes de aparecer ya ha destruido un edificio? Realmente es más poderosa que la otra.

Otro ruido mucho más fuerte que el anterior, parecido a un trueno, se dejó escuchar. Yui miró hacia donde procedía. Una silueta negra gigante se iba formando a lo lejos. A medida que la bruja se iba viendo cada vez mejor, el suelo empezó a temblar cada vez más fuerte. Yui pudo ver como decenas de edificios se desprendían del suelo y salían volando. Finalmente, la bruja se dejó ver por completo. Era igual que la otra, excepto por dos diferencias. La primera es que ésta se encontraba boca abajo, y la segunda era el tamaño. Si la otra bruja medía unos 60 metros, ésta medía unos 300. La bruja separó los engranajes que tenía en lugar de piernas, y un segundo después los volvió a juntar, haciendo estallar entre llamas todos los edificios que estaban volando.

-Realmente es más grande que la de la otra vez. – Dijo Yui sin inmutarse. – Pero aun así… – Yui se transformó en chica mágica. – Voy a derrotarte.

Yui hizo aparecer de golpe todas las armas del ejército que había escondido en esa zona. Alrededor suyo aparecieron más de 100 misiles, bazucas y proyectiles. Yui cogió uno y lo disparó contra la bruja, pero antes de que le alcanzara paró el tiempo. Rápidamente cogió otro y disparó de nuevo, deteniéndolo otra vez antes de alcanzar a la bruja. Repitió lo mismo con todas las demás armas. Cuando las hubo disparado todas, volvió a activar el tiempo de nuevo, chocando todos los misiles contra la bruja al mismo tiempo, causando una enorme explosión que mandó la bruja volando unos quilómetros, pero sin causarle ningún daño. La bruja empezó a reír de manera escalofriante igual que la otra. Sin perder tiempo, Yui fue rápidamente hacia el siguiente lugar dónde había colocado más armas de alcance aéreo, activándolas rápidamente. Al chocar contra la bruja le hicieron cambiar de dirección levemente, pero no le hicieron ningún daño. Yui corrió hacia el siguiente lugar y volvió a disparar, volviendo a cambiar la dirección en la que iba la bruja, dirigiéndola hacia un parque donde había colocado todos los explosivos del ejército que había encontrado. Bombas, dinamita, TNT, C-4… Todas las armas del ejército que no fueran portátiles como sí lo eran lanzacohetes o los bazucas estaban allí. Cuando la bruja se colocó encima del parque, Yui creó un escudo de energía envolviendo a la bruja y el parque.

-Ahora sí que se ha acabado todo.

Yui sacó del bolsillo detonador y lo activó, haciendo explotar una bomba que estaba dentro del escudo, causando una reacción en cadena que hizo explotar todas las bombas que estuvieran a su lado, provocando, como dijo Yui, una explosión más potente que las dos bombas atómicas juntas. Tan potente era la explosión, que a Yui le costaba mantener la integridad del escudo, sin embrago, se esforzaba al máximo para conseguirlo, ya que sin el escudo, toda la ciudad desaparecería, y además, la energía se dispersaría. Al concentrar toda la energía de la explosión en un espacio tan reducido se aseguraba que la bruja no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Después de más de un minuto, la explosión fue perdiendo intensidad, haciendo que Yui pudiera rebajar la potencia del escudo sin miedo a destruir la ciudad. Pero en ese momento, el escudo fue destruido desde dentro, sorprendiendo a Yui, hacia la cual se dirigió inmediatamente una silueta negra con capa y una espada. Era un familiar de la bruja con la silueta de Himawari convertida en chica mágica. Antes de que Yui tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el familiar le cortó el brazo derecho a Yui, dejándola en estado de shock. Rápidamente, después de Himawari, vino otro familiar con la apariencia de Sakurako, con un fusil, igual que los que llevaba ella, y le disparó a Yui, mandándola volando lejos, chocando contra uno de los pocos edificios que aún quedaban en pie. Aterrorizada, y con un gran dolor por perder el brazo, Yui pudo ver como la bruja salía de la explosión completamente ilesa.

-No… No puede ser… Eso… Es impo…

Antes de que Yui pudiera terminar la frase, se le apareció delante suyo un familiar con la apariencia de Kyoko, el cual disparó a Yui un ataque de energía.

* * *

En el refugio, la gente intentaba mantener la calma ante el fuerte ruido proveniente del exterior y algunos temblores, si bien no muy fuertes, sí bastante preocupantes. Akari, que no podía dejar de pensar en Yui, se levantó de allí.

-¿Eh? Akari, ¿dónde vas? – Preguntó Akane.

-Tengo que ir al baño. – Mintió ésta.

Fuera de la estancia principal, Akari pudo ver a través de las ventanas a la bruja.

-¡Di-Dios mío, es enorme! ¿Realmente podrá Yui vencerla sola?

-Si te dijera que no, ¿acaso me creerías? – Respondió Kyubey, que estaba a su lado. – Llegados a este punto, ya no puedo decir nada más para convencerte. Puedes verlo tú misma.

Akari veía que la bruja estaba completamente ilesa, aún con todas las armas que Yui le había disparado.

-Si Kyoko-chan, Sakurako-chan y Himawari-chan siguieran vivas… ¿Todas juntas hubieran podido derrotarla?

-Puede ser. ¿Por qué?

Akari bajó la cabeza.

-Aunque pida revivirlas… Tarde o temprano volverían a morir otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Y tú también morirías. Todo lo que Yui ha hecho para protegerte no habría servido de nada. Pero al menos podríais derrotar a la bruja. ¿Estarías dispuesta a eso?

Akari apretó su puño.

-¿Por qué? Esto es injusto… ¡Si no se hubieran convertido en chicas mágicas no hubieran… – Akari se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Akari?

-Claro… Eso es…

* * *

Las "sombras" de Kyoko, Himawari y Sakurako estaban apaleando a Yui, atacándola con las armas que solían llevar las chicas y con ataques de energía. Yui no podía defenderse. A parte de que le faltaba el brazo derecho, había gastado casi toda su magia en mantener el escudo activo, y además eran 3 contra 1. Lo único que podía hacer Yui era gritar de dolor cada vez que recibía un ataque por parte de los familiares.

El familiar de Sakurako la atacó con su fusil, mandándola volando lejos. Después, el de Himawari le dio una fuerte patada en la barriga, mandándola a más de 50 metros de altura. Justo antes de caer, apareció el de Kyoko, que la lanzó un inmenso ataque de energía, haciéndola atravesar el edificio que tenía detrás, destruyéndolo de paso. Yui cayó al suelo completamente derrotada, apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero podía escuchar perfectamente a la bruja reírse.

- _Así no puedo luchar… Tengo que curarme… Regenerarme el brazo… Pero… Me queda muy poca magia… Si lo hago… Si lo hago, me convertiré en bruja… Entonces… Todo lo que he hecho no habrá servido para nada… Pero si me rindo… ¡Será lo mismo! ¡Nada de lo que he hecho ha servido para nada!_ – Yui empezó a llorar. – _Kyoko… Furutani-san… Omuro-san… Akari…_ – La Gema del Alma de Yui empezó a oscurecerse. – _Lo siento… No os he podido salvar… A ninguna…_

Yui cerró los ojos y esperó su fatal destino, pero de pronto, alguien tomó su mano.

-Ya es suficiente, Yui-chan.

-Akari… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Akari se levantó. Yui pudo ver entonces a Kyubey a su lado. – ¡No! ¡No me digas que…

Akari miró a Yui con una sonrisa.

-Yui-chan… Voy a convertirme en una chica mágica.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	15. Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica

-Yui-chan… Voy a convertirme en una chica mágica.

-¡No! ¡Si lo haces tú también te convertirás en bruja! ¡En una mucho más poderosa que ésta! ¡Seguramente con un poder suficiente para destruir el mundo entero!

-Tranquila, Yui-chan. No me voy a convertir en bruja. – Dijo Akari tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero qué dices… Ya te dije ayer que por muy positiva y alegre que seas, tarde o temprano la esperanza proveniente de tu deseo se convertirá en desesperación que caerá sobre ti y hará que te conv… – Akari la calló poniendo su dedo índice en su boca.

-Te escuché perfectamente Yui-chan, pero no me voy a convertir en bruja. – Akari retiró su dedo de los labios de Yui, dejando a ésta desconcertada.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? – Preguntó Kyubey. – ¿Acaso piensas pedir no convertirte en bruja?

-No. Algo mucho mejor. – Respondió ésta alegremente, intrigando a Kyubey y a Yui. – Kyubey, puedes conceder cualquier cosa, por imposible y absurda que sea, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Bien. Entonces… – Akari cogió aire, y después dijo firmemente: – Deseo que ninguna de las chicas que haya firmado o vaya a firmar un contrato con algún incubator se convierta en bruja. En el pasado, presente y futuro, y en todos los universos. Es decir, que las brujas nunca hayan existido y nunca existan. Y por consiguiente, que todas las personas que hayan sido asesinadas por brujas nunca hayan muerto.

Esto impactó tanto a Yui como a Kyubey. Justo después, una luz brillante empezó a salir del pecho de Akari.

-A-Akari… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa este deseo? Si este deseo se hace realidad, destruirás el sistema que hemos creado los incubators para contrarrestar la entropía del universo. ¡Todo el trabajo que hemos hecho durante estos miles de años no habrá servido para nada!

-¿Te crees que eso me importa? Lo único que quiero es que ninguna de las chicas que se han convertido en chicas mágicas tengan que sufrir. Y volver a ver a mis amigas… ¡Ahora, concédemelo, Kyubey!

La luz estalló en un gran destello blanco cegando a Akari, Yui y Kyubey.

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

CAPÍTULO 12: Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica

Akari abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando ver a pesar de la intensa luz, aunque la verdad es que no había mucho que ver. Todo era completamente blanco. No se podía ver ni si había suelo, paredes o techo. Akari giró su cabeza intentando ver algo en ese extraño lugar, cuando se percató de que Yui estaba a unos metros de ella, completamente curada y con los dos brazos.

-¡Yui-chan!

-Akari… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-No me lo puedo creer… – Las dos chicas miraron hacia adelante. A unos metros de ellas estaba Kyubey. – Nunca pensé que alguien pediría algo así. Has destrozado por completo el sistema de los incubators. Toda la energía que conseguimos hasta ahora la hemos perdido. Al pedir que ninguna de las chicas mágicas se convirtieran en brujas, nunca han liberado esa energía, por lo tanto jamás la hemos obtenido. Es el desperdicio más grande de la historia.

-Pues me alegro. El sistema que utilizabais era completamente inmoral y cruel. Tendréis que buscar otro método. Probad con energía solar. – Dijo Akari seria y con ironía.

-Ningún método es tan eficaz como el que habíamos creado, pero supongo que no nos queda otro remedio, tendremos que buscarnos otro.

-Espera un momento. – Intervino Yui. – ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que estemos aquí?

-Al no convertirse ninguna de las chicas mágicas en brujas, esto ha cambiado el pasado, y muchas cosas han ocurrido de forma diferente a cómo las recordáis. El universo se está reajustando de acuerdo con esas nuevas circunstancias. Este lugar está fuera del espacio y del tiempo. Es un lugar adimensional y atemporal creado de forma provisional mientras eso sucede. – Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada. – Akari, Yui, no creo que nos volvamos a ver nunca más. No tiene sentido seguir convirtiendo chicas en chicas mágicas si esto no va a ayudar a contrarrestar la entropía.

Akari: Así que esto es una despedida…

-Eso creo. Yui… Y Akari... Si bien es cierto que por tu culpa hemos perdido el sistema que creamos para contrarrestar la entropía, la verdad es que ha sido una experiencia interesante conoceros. Hemos aprendido mucho, y no volveremos a cometer los mismos errores. A partir de ahora vamos a hacer las cosas de forma distinta.

-Me alegra oír eso. – Dijo Akari sonriente.

-Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que decir. Akari, Yui, hasta la vista.

Después de decir esto, Kyubey se desvaneció lentamente. Unos segundos después, el blanco de ese espacio empezó a brillar cada vez con más intensidad, hasta hacer que las dos chicas no pudieran verse mutuamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Yui-chan!

-¡Akari!

Akari se despertó en su cama, mirando al techo, algo desorientada. Lentamente se incorporó.

-¿Sólo ha sido… Un sueño? – Dijo para sí misma medio dormida. – Parecía tan real… – Akari sonrió. – Aunque la verdad es que me alegro. – Akari se iba a levantar, pero en ese momento vio que tenía algo en su mano izquierda. Al ver lo que era, Akari abrió enormemente los ojos. – E-Esto... Es… – En su mano había una preciosa joya que emitía una brillante luz rosa. – No ha sido un sueño… – De pronto Akari recordó algo. – ¡Ah! ¡Entonces Kyoko-chan y las demás… – Rápidamente miró al calendario. – Sigue siendo domingo… Deben estar en sus casas.

Akari se vistió rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia casa de Kyoko. Cuando llegó allí llamó al timbre. Después de unos segundos abrió la madre de Kyoko. Sus padres estaban aquí y no en Europa. Eso ya era una buena señal.

-Ho-hola.

-Hola Akari-san. Vienes a ver a Kyoko, ¿verdad?

¡También se acordaban de su hija! Akari estaba cada vez más feliz.

-¡S-Sí!

-Adelante, pasa. – Dijo la madre de Kyoko mientras le abría la puerta.

-Gracias. Con permiso.

Akari entró y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Kyoko. Allí se quedó delante de la puerta unos segundos. Finalmente, abrió. Dentro encontró a Kyoko en pijama leyendo manga en la cama.

-¡Hey, Akari! ¡Buenos días!

Una gran alegría invadió a Akari mientras le resbalaban algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Kyoko-chan…

Kyoko se extrañó.

-¿Eh? ¿Akari?

Akari corrió hacia Kyoko, saltó encima de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Estás viva!

-P-Pues claro que estoy viva…

-¡Que feliz que soy!

-Akari, ¿qué te pasa?

-¡Ha funcionado! ¡Realmente ha funcionado!

-¿El qué ha funcionado? ¿Qué dices?

Akari se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y miró a Kyoko feliz.

-Moriste luchando contra una bruja, pero pedí que las brujas nunca hubieran existido, y gracias a esto sigues viva.

Esto dejó a Kyoko todavía más descolocada.

-A-Akari, ¿qué dices?

-Kyoko-chan, yo también soy una chica mágica.

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Eh, qué?

-Mira. – Akari le enseñó su Gema del Alma. Kyoko no se lo podía creer. – Mi deseo fue que las brujas nunca existieran, por eso sigues viva.

Kyoko iba entendiendo poco a poco lo que pasaba. De repente Akari reaccionó.

-¡Cierto! ¡Sakurako-chan y Himawari-chan!

-¿Q-Qué pasa con ellas?

-¡También tienen que haber revivido! ¡Voy a asegurarme! – Akari fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kyoko para salir, pero antes de llegar a ella se detuvo. – Un momento. ¡Cierto, no hace falta que vaya por la calle! ¡Puedo ir mucho más rápido si me convierto en chica mágica! – Akari hizo brillar su vestido y se convirtió en chica mágica. – ¡Ah, es precioso! – Dijo emocionada. – ¿Qué te parece, Kyoko-chan?

-Eh... Sí, es muy bonito… – Kyoko aún estaba intentando asimilar todo aquello como para dar su opinión acerca del vestido de Akari.

Akari tomó de la mano a Kyoko.

-Vamos.

-Eh, espera. No puedo salir a la calle así, voy en pijama.

-Pues transfórmate, vamos.

Kyoko, aún algo confundida, se transformó.

-¡Ah, Kyoko-chan, el tuyo también es precioso!

-Gr-Gracias.

-Venga, vamos.

Sin perder tiempo, Akari volvió a tomar de la mano a Kyoko y salieron de un salto por la ventana, dirigiéndose a casa de Himawari.

Allí, estaban Himawari y Sakurako, haciendo la tarea. Bueno, más exactamente, Himawari estaba haciendo la tarea, Sakurako sólo se quejaba.

-¡Esto es un rollo! Himawari, paremos.

-Pero si acabamos de empezar.

-¡Da igual! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Juguemos a algo!

-Primero tenemos que terminar la tarea. Ya jugaremos después.

-Bo, bo, bo… Que aburrida eres, seguro que por eso te crecen tanto los pechos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. – Dijo Himawari conteniéndose para no gritar.

-~Monstruo pechugón, monstruo pechugón, ~ Himawari es un enorme monstruo tetón. ~

Himawari se levantó enfadada.

-¿Tú quieres pelea, verdad?

-¡Ah, el monstruo de tetas enormes se ha enfadado!

-¡Ya está bien, te la has buscado!

Himawari iba a golpear a Sakurako, pero en ese momento entró Akari por la ventana con Kyoko cogida de la mano, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-¡Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan! ¡Vosotras también estáis vivas! – Akari corrió a abrazarlas.

-¿Eh, Akaza-san?

-¿Akari-chan, que haces?

-Me alegro mucho de que estéis todas bien.

Himawari: ¿Pero qué pasa?

-Voy a llamar a Yui-chan, seguro que ella también se alegra de veros. – Akari sacó su móvil y llamó a Yui.

- _Sí._

-¡Yui-chan! ¡Ha funcionado! ¡Kyoko-chan, Sakurako-chan y Himawari-chan están vivas! ¡Todas han revivido!

Sakurako y Himawari miraban a Akari desconcertadas. No entendían nada.

- _¿Eh?... ¿Cómo?..._

-¡Sí! ¡Están todas vivas! ¡Ahora estamos en casa de Himawari-chan, por favor ven tan rápido como puedas!

Dicho esto, colgó. En ese momento Himawari se dio cuenta de algo de que ni ella ni Sakurako se habían percatado hasta entonces debido a la confusión.

-¡Akaza-san, ¿eres una chica mágica?!

Esto hizo que Sakurako también se diera cuenta.

-¡Claro! ¡Es gracias a esto que estáis todas vivas! – Dijo felizmente.

-Llevas diciendo esto desde que has llegado. ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

-Cuando os convertisteis en chicas mágicas os dedicabais a luchar contra brujas. Eso era muy peligroso, y de hecho, todas vosotras moristeis por culpa de esto. Pero entonces se me ocurrió pedir que las brujas nunca hubieran existido. Gracias a esto, ninguna de vosotras ha muerto.

Esto dejó a las chicas un poco descolocadas.

Himawari: ¿Qué dices? Nosotras nunca nos hemos dedicado a combatir esas brujas que tú dices.

Akari se sorprendió.

-¡Es verdad! Ahora que las brujas nunca han existido, no habéis tenido que luchar contra ellas. Entonces, ¿a qué os habéis dedicado siendo chicas mágicas?

-Pues la verdad es que… Nosotras somos el Holy Quartet.

-¿El qué?

-¿Cómo que el qué? El Holy Quartet. Somos nosotras.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Cómo que qué es eso? Las heroínas que salvan Japón de los delincuentes y malhechores. Todo el país habla de nosotras.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Akari, ¿te encuentras bien? Tú eres una de las mayores fans del Holy Quartet. Siempre dices que si pudieras te gustaría unirte a ellas.

-Eso es imposible. Hasta ayer este grupo no exis… – De pronto recordó las palabras de Kyubey. – Claro… Ahora lo entiendo. Al no existir las brujas, el pasado ha cambiado y muchas cosas han ocurrido de forma diferente. Es tal como dijo Kyubey. En mi pasado no existía este grupo.

En ese momento Yui entró por la puerta.

-Hol… ¿Eh? ¿Akari?

-¡Yui-chan! – Akari corrió hacia ella. – ¡Ha funcionado, mira, están todas vivas!

-¿Pero… Qué dices? No entiendo nada… Y… ¿Eres una chica mágica?

-¿Qué? – Akari se entristeció. – ¿Tú tampoco lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar el qué?

-Pensaba que al menos tú lo recordarías…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y por qué eres una chica mágica? ¿Qué está pasando?

Himawari: A ver, si lo he entendido bien, se supone que al convertirnos en chicas mágicas luchábamos contra brujas, y que todas morimos haciéndolo. Pero Akaza-san pidió que las brujas nunca hubieran existido y gracias a esto estamos vivas… ¿Es eso, Akaza-san?

Akari asintió con la cabeza, tristemente.

-Sí… Pensaba que tú lo recordarías…

Yui miraba a Akari con pena. Kyoko intentó animar a Akari.

-Bueno, tampoco es tan grave, Akari. Aunque no recordemos nada, si lo que dices es verdad, nos has salvado a todas. Y yo te creo. Así que Akari, te lo agradezco.

-Kyoko-chan… ¿De verdad me crees?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué ibas a mentir?

-Cierto, yo también te creo, Akaza-san.

-Sí, yo también.

-Akaza-san, gracias.

-Gracias Akari-chan…

-Chicas…

-Yo también. – Akari miró a Yui, autora de esas palabras. – Esto es muy repentino, pero no veo que tengas ningún motivo para mentirnos, así que… Akari, gracias.

-Bueno, de hecho tú eres la única que no moriste, por eso pensé que lo recordarías.

-Ah… ¿En serio?

-Vaya, Yui, que suerte tienes, conseguiste salvarte.

-Bueno, como sea, Akaza-san, ahora que eres una chica mágica, ¿quieres unirte a nosotras en nuestra lucha contra el mal? – Preguntó Himawari con una sonrisa. Akari asintió.

-Sí, claro.

-¡Muy bien! – Dijo enérgica Kyoko. – ¡Akari, desde ahora eres una miembro más del Holy Quartet!

-Aunque ahora somos cinco, habrá que cambiarle el nombre.

-Cierto.

Todas las chicas rieron. Akari se sentía un poco triste de que Yui no recordara nada, pero ahora podía volver a estar con todas ellas juntas, y ver que eran tan felices la hacía sentir feliz a ella también.

* * *

En el banco Nanamori, algunos clientes estaban haciendo transferencias bancarias.

-Pase un buen día. – Dijo una de las empleadas.

-Igualmente. – Respondió la clienta que había atendido.

Ésta se dirigía a la salida, pero en ese momento entraron a toda prisa cinco hombres armados con pistolas y metralletas.

-¡Todo el mundo al suelo! – Gritó uno, sorprendiendo a la gente. Al ver que la gente no se tiraba al suelo, empezó a disparar al techo. – ¿¡Es que estáis sordos!? ¡He dicho al suelo!

Inmediatamente, todas las personas allí presentes se tiraron rápidamente al suelo. Otro de los hombres corrió hacia una de las empleadas, le tiró un saco y la apuntó con una pistola.

-¡Tú, mete todo el dinero en el saco! ¡Rápido!

-S-Sí. – Respondió ésta, asustada.

La empleada abrió la caja y todo lo rápido que pudo empezó a meter el dinero.

-¡Vosotras también! – Gritó el hombre apuntando a las otras, que empezaron a hacer lo mismo. – ¡Vamos, rápido! – Gritó volviendo a apuntar a la primera. – ¿¡O quieres que te pegue un tiro!?

-Lo… Lo sien…

-¡Cállate y mete el dinero en el saco!

-¡S-Sí!

Mientras las empleadas metían el dinero en el saco, los otros hombres estaban apuntando a los clientes para que ninguno intentara rebelarse. Poco después, las empleadas ya habían metido todo el dinero.

-E-Esto es todo, se lo prometo. – Dijo una, atemorizada.

-¡Bien! ¡Vámonos, chicos! – Gritó mientras cogía el saco y se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Ya os vais? – Los cinco hombres se giraron al escuchar la voz de una chica detrás suyo. Era una chica rubia con el pelo largo y de ojos azules, vestida con un traje raro, pareciendo que estuviera haciendo cosplay. – Es muy pronto. ¿Por qué no os quedáis un rato más?

-¡Mierda, el Holy Quartet!

-¡No nos vas a impedir llevarnos el dinero!

Uno de los hombres sacó una metralleta, pero no para dispararle a ella, sabía que eso era inútil debido a que podían crear un escudo de energía, así que apuntó a los clientes y empezó a disparar. Éstos cerraron los ojos y gritaron de miedo esperando morir, pero al pasar unos segundos y ver que no los pasaba nada, volvieron a mirar y vieron que había un campo de fuerza con el que iban chocando todas las balas.

-¡Mierda! ¡No solo pueden protegerse a ellas mismas! – El hombre tiró la metralleta y sacó una granada. – ¡Toma, para esto!

El hombre iba a tirar de la anilla, pero justo en ese momento recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga por parte de una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones, dejándolo KO y haciendo que cayera al suelo desmayado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Huyamos!

Los cuatro hombres que quedaban corrieron hacia la salida, pero allí se encontraron con las otras dos chicas del grupo.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vais con tanta prisa? – Dijo la peliazul.

Uno de los hombres sacó rápidamente una gran viga de metal que llevaba escondida en la chaqueta con la intención de golpear a la chica, pero antes de darle, la otra chica le ató el brazo con unas cintas amarillas creadas de la nada, lo que la peliazul aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada en la barriga, dejándolo también KO.

-¡Mierda! ¡Malditas zorras! – Al verse acorralados y sabiendo que las armas a distancia no funcionarían, uno de los hombres sacó un enorme puñal y otro un nunchaku, que empezó a mover rápidamente. – ¡Venga, venid si tenéis cojones!

-Somos chicas, no tenemos cojones.

-¡Cállate, plana de mierda!

Al oír eso, las otras tres chicas se asustaron, ya que sabían lo que comportaba que le dijeran plana.

-¿Se… ¿Se puede saber qué demonios me has dicho? – Preguntó ésta claramente cabreada.

-¡He dicho que eres una plana! ¡Tabla! ¡Tengo más tetas yo que tú, niñata de mierda!

Ésta se lanzó hacia el hombre inmediatamente gritando furiosamente, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Allí siguió golpeándole sin parar. Teniendo en cuenta que por lo enfadada que estaba no controlaba su fuerza y podía matarle, la peliazul intervino. Se acercó a su amiga e intentó que se detuviera cogiéndole de los brazos.

-¡Sakurako, para ya, ya es suficiente!

El otro hombre, aprovechó que las dos chicas estaban distraídas para atacar a Himawari por la espalda, con la intención de apuñalarla y matarla. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Yui paró el tiempo y le dio una brutal patada en el estómago. Cuando volvió a activar el tiempo, el hombre salió disparado, estampándose contra una pared, cerca de los rehenes, que se asustaron al ver que el hombre caía cerca suyo. Temían que aún estuviera consciente, pero no. El golpe lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate.

-Gr-Gracias, Funami-senpai.

-De nada. – Respondió Yui sonriendo.

Sakurako volvió a mirar al hombre al que estaba pegando

-¡Tú! – Después de mirarlo con odio durante unos segundos, le dio una fuerte patada en los testículos, haciendo que el hombre ni siquiera pudiera moverse debido al dolor. – ¡Atrévete a volverme a llamarme plana de nuevo!

-¡No os mováis! – Todas las chicas se giraron y vieron que el último hombre que quedaba tenía cogida por el cuello con el brazo a una empleada, y la estaba apuntando con una pistola en la cabeza. – ¡Cómo mováis un músculo, la mato!

Yui: Mierda, nos olvidamos de éste.

El hombre sonrió con malicia, pero esa expresión cambió enseguida a sorpresa y confusión al notar que su pistola salió volando de su mano al ser golpeada por algo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una flecha le atravesó la manga del brazo con el que estaba cogiendo a la empleada y lo mandó hacia la pared, incrustando la flecha allí.

-¿Pe-Pero qué?

-¿Es que no te han enseñado modales?

El hombre vio entonces que delante suyo había una linda chica de pelo rosa con dos moños, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, la cual llevaba un arco.

-¡Akari!

-La gente cómo tú que trata mal a los demás y que quiere aprovechare de las otras personas robándoles el dinero que han ganado con su esfuerzo no merece…

-¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Al menos déjame terminar mi frase!

-¿Son… Cinco chicas? ¿Pero no eran cuatro? – Dijo uno de los rehenes.

Akari le miró sonriente.

-¡Soy la nueva integrante del Holy Quartet! ¡La heroína, defensora y protectora del bien y la justicia! ¡Soy Akaza Akari da-pyon~!

Dentro de la sala, se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Tanto los rehenes, como el ladrón, como las chicas mágicas se quedaron de piedra al ver la penosa introducción de Akari. Ésta comprendió enseguida que había vuelto a hacer el ridículo, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¡Ah, he hecho el ridículo, qué vergüenza!

-Tr-Tranquila, Akari, no pasa nada. – Dijo Yui con una sonrisa muy forzada y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Yui-chan. – Akari la miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Vamos, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Todas las chicas mágicas se colocaron en círculo mirando hacia fuera de éste, e hicieron brillar sus Gemas del Alma, borrándoles la memoria a todos los presentes. Cuando los ladrones recuperaron la conciencia, estaban todos atados con cuerdas en una columna del banco, para que la policía pudiera llevárselos cuando llegasen.

* * *

-Me alegro de que les hayamos borrado la memoria, no hubiera soportado que más gente recordara mi horrible presentación… Aunque también me sabe un poco mal…

Yui: Tranquila, hubiéramos tenido que hacerlo de todos modos. No podemos dejar que descubran nuestra identidad.

Kyoko: ¡Bueno, una vez más hemos salvado la ciudad de los delincuentes y malhechores! ¡Para celebrarlo vayamos a casa de Hima-chan a comer pasteles!

-¿¡P-Por qué en mi casa!?

-Deja de quejarte, monstruo pechugón. Por protestona te crecen tanto los pechos.

-Al menos yo tengo pechos, no como tú, que estás más plana que una tabla.

-¿¡Qué me has dicho!?

-¿¡Quieres pelea!?

Las dos chicas empezaron a insultarse, tirarse del pelo y pellizcarse las mejillas la una a la otra, mientras Yui y Akari las miraban mientras les caía una gota de sudor y Kyoko reía.

-Ky-Kyoko, ¿no deberíamos pararlas?

-Nah, es divertido.

-Pero se harán daño, deberíamos pararl…

-¡No os metáis! – Gritaron las dos al unísono.

-¿Ves? Bueno, yo voy tirando hacia casa de Hima-chan, os espero allí.

-¡E-Espera! ¿Y Furutani-san y Omuro-san?

-Pueden estar así mucho rato, ya vendrán cuando se cansen de pelear.

Dicho esto, Kyoko marchó corriendo hacia la casa de Himawari.

Akari: Tal vez deberíamos ir nosotras también…

Yui: Sí… De acuerdo.

Las dos chicas también empezaron a andar en la misma dirección que Kyoko.

-Akari… Gracias.

-No tienes por qué darlas – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Simplemente me limité a proteger a la gente, como hacéis vosotras.

-No, no me refiero a esto.

-¿Eh?

-Gracias… Por cambiar el pasado y salvarnos de las brujas…

-Yui-chan…

-Me alegra saber que lo que hice no fue en vano.

-¿¡Eh!?

Akari se detuvo de golpe. ¿Acaso Yui lo recordaba? ¿Si esto fuera así, como era posible? Al pedir su deseo, Akari cambió el pasado, modificando la memoria de todas las chicas, incluida Yui. ¿Cómo podía recordarlo? De pronto, recordó algo. Después de pedir el deseo, mientras el universo se estaba reajustando, se creó de manera provisional un espacio adimensional y atemporal, un lugar totalmente independiente de la realidad y las dimensiones. Y Yui había estado en ese lugar con ella. ¿Tal vez por haber estado allí, la memoria de Yui consiguió traspasar las barreras del espacio y el tiempo?

-Yui-chan… Tú… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Yui no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Akari con una sonrisa pícara, y después marchó corriendo hacia casa de Himawari.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Yui-chan, espera! ¿¡Lo recuerdas!? ¡Yui-chan! ¡YUI-CHAN!

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. O al menos eso es lo que intento aparentar. Por la mañana voy a clases y estudio como cualquier chica. Pero por la tarde, mis amigas y yo nos dedicamos a combatir el crimen. Tenemos poderes mágicos, al haber hecho un contrato con Kyubey, un ser alienígena que es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo… ¡Y sin pedir nada a cambio! Aunque no siempre fue así… Pero eso no viene al caso. Gracias a la magia, mis amigas y yo formamos un grupo de chicas mágicas para proteger a la gente. ¡Somos las defensoras del bien y la justicia, las protectoras de la paz! Somos… ¡El Holy Quintet!

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

* * *

Pues hasta aquí Akari Magica. ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os ha parecido este final? Dejad vuestras opiniones, por favor.

Ya que ahora vuelven a empezar las clases, no creo que pueda volver a subir ninguna otra historia hasta el verano, y si subo alguna, será un one-shot. Pero esto no significa que no tenga ideas. Tengo decenas de ideas en la cabeza, sólo que no tengo tiempo para escribirlas. Pero ésto no es un final, mi trayectoria como escritor de fics acaba de empezar.

Hasta que no suba una nueva historia, si os gusta el loquendo podéis pasaros por mi canal de YouTube, dónde por ahora, subo vídeos loquendo de la oveja Shaun. Tenéis el link en mi perfil. Bueno, pues de momento esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia, y nos vemos en la siguiente ;)


End file.
